


Blood & Roses

by DevilThatYouKnow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I've beeen out of this for a long time, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilThatYouKnow/pseuds/DevilThatYouKnow
Summary: Calling the new crew member Vagabondage is definitely a one-way ticket to Killvill, but Ray doesn't know how else to act around the guy. He's tall, dark and mysterious. Never speaks, never laughs and he sure as Hell never helps entertain Ray when he's bored.Who knew stalking a murderer for your boss would land you as 'Number One' on their interest list.





	1. Masked Merc

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: 
> 
> So, it's been a very long time since I've been in the fandom due to personal reasons. Yet as of late, I found the urge to rewatch old videos with Ray in them and after that, I found myself in a rabbit hole. It's important to note that I sort of fell of the wagon a short few months after Ray left, therefore a lot of this is going to be a personal headcanon. Especially regarding Matt and Jeremy. I GET that Jeremy is part of the crew crew now, but for the sake of keeping my sanity and things neat I'm tweaking things for certain people. 
> 
> I hope this isn't a problem and y'all enjoy reading! Please let me know what you think., Apologies for any grammatical or possible other errors. I'm beta-less! ♥

“Do you think he’s actually all that good?”

Ray lifted his head at the question, pulling his attention away from the task of fishing in his game. He’d just started up a new town in it and already regretted writing over his previous save. It’d been a dumb four in the morning decision all because he missed some festival for a special item. It shouldn’t have mattered so much, but—He quickly squeezed his eyes shut and gave a shake of his head to refocus on what his friend had said, “Who we talking about?”

“The Vagabond, Geoff’s new fucking fascination,”  Michael clarified from where he sat on the floor against the couch Gavin was currently stretched out on. From the looks of it, he was sleeping with his sunglasses over his eyes but Ray couldn’t be sure, he’d literally been talking about something not even five minutes ago.

Ray shrugged, looking back down at his game as he nestled further into the armchair he was sitting sideways on. His hoodie started to slip off his head and he reached up quick to catch it, responding with the action, “No idea. All I’ve heard about him has been from rumors, news reports, Geoff and then that one time I saw him by complete accident.”

“You saw ‘im?” Gavin’s voice piped up and Ray sighed, guess he wasn’t sleeping, “What do you mean you  _ saw _ him?”

Ray glanced up from the conversation he’d started on the screen, looking over at Gavin who’d lifted his gold sunglasses to look at him, “I saw him one night when I was on the roof of my complex.”

“Why were you on the roof of your complex?” Michael shifted his gaze away from the multiplayer game he was playing on the Xbox, but only long enough to show the curiosity in his eyes.

Once more the Sniper gave a shrug, “Can’t sleep sometimes and I go up there with my rifle’s scope to just people watch.”

“That’s kind of creepy, Ray,” Gavin muttered, dropping his head back onto the armrest and settling his sunglasses back over his eyes.

“Says the guy who has an apartment with a fucking telescope in it,” Ray retorted quickly, a soft glare on his face. He looked back down at the DS in his hand, tapping at the screen as he continued, “I was watching some drug deal go down when some guy came barreling down the sidewalk yelling about how someone was after him. It was like two in the morning and nobody in this city gives a shit, but naturally, the drug dealers moved off the street and into an alley just as the guy got closer.” Ray sighed, recalling all of it so well despite it being more than a month ago, “The dude didn’t even make it to the alley before he was falling flat on his face.”

“Trip of his shoelaces?” Gavin asked.

“More like had a knife tossed into his back,” Ray corrected, “He hit the ground hard and I thought for sure he’d knocked himself out on the way down, but nah. This guy starts to try and drag himself along the sidewalk, but that’s when Vagabondage showed up and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. He was easily a foot taller than the poor idiot, ripped the knife out of his back and slammed him into the wall.”

“And you just kept watching this happen?” Gavin, again with the important questions.

“Well, no shit, Gavin,” Michael responded, “What do you expect him to do? Swoop in and save some random asshole from a guy in a mask that’s been all over the news?”

“I just meant like, you didn’t stop watching?”

Ray snapped the DS shut, deciding then he wasn’t going to finish his new start of weeding the damn town, “Why would I? At this point, I wanted to know if this guy was all the news said he was.”

“And?” Michael had finished his match, setting the controller down to stretch his arms, “What happened?”

“I had no idea a fucking knife could get a dude to near decapitation,” Ray responded, “He cut into the guy’s throat like it was a fucking cake and not once, but like three times! There was fucking blood  _ everywhere _ and then like--that wasn’t fucking enough, he dropped the dude to the ground and just carved his face up until it looked like fucking swiss cheese.”

“This story got horribly disgusting fast,” Gavin grumbled.

“You asked about it,” Ray leaned off the chair a bit, dropping his DS onto the coffee table before settling back into his spot, “But yeah, so I mean, I guess after that I could probably go along with him being all that they say he is but like we aren’t going to really know until...well, y’know.”

“I don’t think I wanna work with the guy,” Gavin responded, shaking his head some, “I’m good not having to worry about someone slashing my throat open.”

“You have to worry about that everyday, idiot,” Michael frowned at him, “You’ve got a fucking bounty pinned to your head nearly every other week.”

“Yeah, but no one’s gonna try to do a damn thing about it,” Gavin hummed confidently, “Besides, I don’t have to worry about any of you pricks trying to kill me.”

“You say that,” Michael snorted, “But I’m pretty sure Jack’s got you on her ‘To Kill’ list.”

“What? No!” Gavin lifted his head some, glasses slipping to the tip of his nose, “Jack loves me!”

“I love one thing and one thing only, Gavin.” The intrusion of the voice startled the lads just slight and their eyes drifted quickly to where a woman in white shorts and a floral shirt stood at the top of the stairs. She had a paper bag tucked against her chest and her phone in the other hand, red hair tied up into a messy bun, “My helicopter.”

“Bloody where’d you come from?” Gavin had sat up more, sunglasses now on his lap from moving so quickly.

Jack looked around a moment, brows drawing together in slight confusion, “The store?”

Michael jumped up at the response, crossing the distance to stand in front of her with his arms out. When she handed it over easily he took it and wandered away to the small kitchen nestled off in the corner of the warehouse’s second floor. He made a quick exclamation about something, but it fell on deaf ears as Jack came to a stop behind the couch Gavin was sitting on.

“Geoff around?”

“Yeah,” Gavin jabbed his thumb over his shoulder with a nod of his head, “In his office, hasn’t left since he got here.”

Jack let out a sigh, shoulders slumping just slightly as a look of frustration came over her face. Ray recognized it well, hell they all did. She’d been worrying after Geoff ever since his wife went off to follow her own career path, one  _ very _ far away from Geoff’s. No one had blamed her for it and Geoff had supported it, but since then he’s still seemed to have this air about him that was almost ticking away towards a breaking point.

The lads didn’t fully see it, but Jack--Well she saw everything and she was doing her best to keep a level head with it all. This included forcing Geoff to cut back on his drinking and in turn making everyone else do the same. Of course, this didn’t bother Ray any. He hated drinking, hated the taste but everyone else was still grumbling about it. Even the second ring of their gang would bite a comment here or there when stopping by the warehouse only to find no beer in the fridge.

“Did he say anything?” Jack folded her arms across her chest, looking at Ray specifically as if he’d have the magic answer to the question.

“Not...that I know of?” Ray said it more as a question in response to hers, brow raising in slight confusion, “Why are you looking at me?”

“Because I assumed he’d talked to you already about the job.”

“Job?” Michael piped up from the kitchen, voice carrying easily across the way, “We gotta job?”

“No,” Jack looked over her shoulder then back to Ray, “Ray has a job, but seeing as Geoff hasn’t said anything I may have just spoiled that.”

“Spoiled it?” Gavin asked, “Was it a stakeout at Taco Bomb?”

“Yo, say it’s so,” Ray beamed, lighting up at the idea, “I don’t even care if it’s to spy on a shitty drug deal, at least there’ll be tacos.”

Jack rolled her eyes and sighed, mouth opening to say more only to fall silent at the sound of Geoff’s door swinging open and bouncing against the wall, “Jackie!”

The woman rolled her eyes once more, this sigh heavier than the last as she turned to look at her long-term career counterpart, “Geoffrey.”

Their boss strode out of the office, a grin on his face and mustache curled by a wax he’d been refusing to use for nearly a week. He wore most of the suit he normally donned, the jacket left behind to show rolled up sleeves and tattoos down both his arms. He looked happy, excited even. It was odd, especially after the small reminder of the mood he’d been in, “Where’ve you been?”

“Had to grab some groceries so you don’t all starve to death waiting for the next big thing.”

“Aw, you do care,” Geoff teased gently only to cross the room and sling an arm around her shoulders. He pointed a finger at her with that still present grin, “See, I  _ told _ you that you’d start mother henning in no time.”

Jack chuckled, shaking her head, “Either I feed you or let you all return to a diet of booze and Hot Pockets.”

“I’d like to say I see your point, but really I’m just going to keep telling you that it still means you care,” Geoff seemed proud of himself at the response, turning his blue eyes onto the two lads still sitting in the area in front of them, “Speaking of making sure we’re fed while here, why are you guys here?”

“Um, because we work...here? Technically?” Gavin’s pitched slightly at the comment.

“That and we’ve got nothing better to do,” Michael added as he returned to the couch, dropping himself between Gavin’s stretched out legs and the couch. It got a squawk of a complaint, but he ignored it in favor of resting his legs over his and tipping his head back to look at their boss, “Not to mention Gavin texted us whining about how he’d be alone if we didn’t come to the warehouse.”

“The good weed’s here,” Ray covered the sound of Gavin’s protest at Michael’s comment and Geoff let out a laugh.

“Whatever saves me from having to text you assholes to get down here,” Geoff slipped his arm away from Jack, moving around her to make his way to the one other armchair across the way from Ray. He dropped himself down into it, “So, I’ve got news.”

“We’re finally getting the penthouse suite to live together?” Michael grinned wide and Geoff frowned.

“Fuck no,” Geoff snorted, “I can barely live with Gavin and I’ve been doing that for God knows how many years.”

“Seven,” Gavin responded easily and Geoff shot him a glare.

“It isn’t happening, besides,” he looked at Michael, “I thought you liked living with just Jack.”

“It ain’t bad,” Michael shrugged, “It’s like living with your cool Aunt who only checks in on you when she hears something fall.”

“And I’m still okay living alone,” Ray added in, smiling at the group, “Can’t really jerk it where I want if I’m living with you assholes.”

“Really painting an image for us there, Ray,” Michael snorted and Geoff rolled his eyes.

“Anyways!” His voice pitched at the word as he leaned forward onto his elbows, “I’ve been looking into possibly picking up a sixth.”

Without hesitation Gavin spoke up, “Wouldn’t it be like the thirteenth or something?”

“For the main crew, dumbass,” Geoff hissed, “We’ve been missing some amazing chances and opportunities because of it.”

“Then why not just drag Kerry along on something or that short dude over at the garage?”

“Because that  _ isn’t _ their jobs,” Geoff frowned, shooting a heavier glare at the lad, “Would you stop fucking interrupting me?”

Gavin tossed his hands up in defense, but said nothing more.

“No, what I meant is we need more muscle than what we got. Someone who can get in and get a job done--”

“So you mean your new man crush?” It was Michael this time and Geoff groaned, letting out a long whine in response. 

The back of Jack’s hand smacked the side of Michael’s head and the lad let out a sharp curse at the action, shooting her a glare only to be shot down by one of her own. He grumbled something, but looked back to Geoff who was staring at the ceiling.

“Anyways!” He tried again, “I’ve been looking into the Vagabond, as you all know. At first I was doing it out of concern, but then I was doing it out of curiosity and honestly that sick son of a bitch might be good for us.”

There was a silence and Geoff brought his head straight, smiling at them with a glint of relief that no one had spoke yet, “He’s a genius from what I’ve learned and can snap a dude’s neck with his bare hands. He doesn’t fuck around and he gets shit  _ done _ without distraction.”

Ray couldn’t stop the small smile of amusement that crept onto his lips. He knew exactly what Geoff was talking about, knew exactly what he was aiming at with the comment. They got shit done as a crew, yeah, but there was  _ always _ something that would go not according to plan because of a mess up here or there. Be it a distraction or just pure forgetfulness, something always happened that caused their plan to slide away from that  _ perfect _ mark.

“That said, I’ve done what I had to in order to reach out to him,” Geoff turned his gaze then to Ray, slow smirk building onto his face, “And that Ray, is where I’m going to need you to do something for your boss.”

Ray’s once nearly their smile dropped into a frown, shoulders slumping, “You’re not going to make me try to seduce some random dude in an alley again, are you?”

“What?” Geoff’s face scrunched, nose wrinkling up, “No! That was  _ one _ time and you didn’t even have to touch his dick.”

“No, but I definitely saw it,” Ray commented under his breath.

“Good thing you're fucking gay as dicks then, yeah?” Geoff quirked a brow and Ray grumbled something under his breath that the older man ignored, “As I was saying, I need you to do something for me. I need you to follow him.”

“You want me to follow around a serial killer?”

“He’s not a serial killer.”

“Actually,” this time it was Jack who spoke, “Liberty City referred to him as one of the most  _ sadistic _ serial killers of their time. Went by a different name then, but still--new place, new image and he’s still very capable of going on a rampage again.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Geoff snapped his head towards her, “for your input.”

Jack only grinned smugly, glancing at Ray after to wink quickly, “I’m sure he’s gotten bored of that and prefers what he does now.”

“Which is still killing people,” Ray frowned at her, eyes mirroring the expression, “I watched the dude nearly cut a guy’s head off once and I wasn’t even tailing him then.”

“So you should be fine,” Geoff pointed out.

“No, I should be asking why me,” Ray looked back to his boss, swinging his legs off the armrest of the chair to set his feet on the ground.

“Because you can be on a rooftop without me worrying about you falling to your death unlike two other idiots.”

“I’ll have you know,” Michael cut in, “I only fell off a roof once and it was because of Gavin.”

“That’s a lie,” Gavin bucked his legs up slightly, knocking Michael’s up in response, “You fell off the roof because you couldn’t catch a damn bag of cash.”

“My other point,” Geoff ignored them, “is you’re quieter and better at staying at a distance. You’re used to it. Being patient.”

“That’s because I had to be to get noticed by jerks like you,” Ray countered, “And there’s a difference between being patient and just accepting your fate of being bored.”

Geoff’s lips quirked at the comment, smiling in amusement, “So then it’s settled.”

“I guess so,” Ray sighed, “Just tell me where I need to be and what I need to do.”

“Don’t bring your rifle,” Jack spoke this time and Ray threw her a look of dismay, she only lifted a brow with, “It’s too damn noticeable.”

“Can I at least borrow one then?” Ray looked back to Geoff and the boss shook his head, rising out of the chair.

“Go see the Wonder Twins down at the garage, pretty sure Matt’s got something you can use in place of it,” he waved a hand at Ray, showing he was done with the conversation as he started to make his way towards the kitchen.

Ray called after him, “You still haven’t told me where I need to be and when!”

“Tonight,” Geoff answered, pulling the fridge open, “Across from the Unicorn. He’s taking out some dealer that goes by Shadles.”

Ray groaned, “Aw, c’mon, man. That’s my guy.”

Jack snorted, shaking her head, “That’s why he’s getting taken out. If we can get this guy to come in, we can finally start focusing on the other half of this crew we’ve been ignoring.”

“We gonna start selling drugs?” Michael asked.

“ _ Again _ ,” Jack clarified, “Gavin, Geoff and I used to have a small thing over in Liberty, but once we got to LS...well, you can only imagine the competition.”

“So we’re hiring the Vagabongalow to take out the dealers with the most  _ umph _ ,” Ray commented and waited for a nod from Jack, “Fine, but I want a head in this stupid drug business we’re going to be starting.”

Geoff let out a loud laugh of amusement from the kitchen as if it were to clarify he already knew that, but rather than responding he gave a quick order, “Get out of here, Ray! You’re wasting daylight. I’ll text you later when things are going down.”

Ray sighed, but stood from the chair grabbing his DS to shove into his pocket, “So, who wants to give me a ride to  _ Customs _ ?”

Michael narrowed his eyes at him, “Didn’t you drive here on the Faggio?”

“Yeah, so?” Ray shrugged, “Maybe I don’t wanna go by myself, have you thought of that?”

“Aw, Ray,” Gavin teased lightly, “You want some company before you stalk a murderer?”

Ray mirrored Michael’s look to point it at Gavin, “On second thought, I’ll go alone.” He stepped around the coffee table and made his way to the stairs, not bothering to pay attention to what was yelled after him by the Brit. He took the stairs in two, hurrying down them until he was at the lower level of the warehouse where their vehicles all sat glinting rays of light from the sun that shone through high windows.

And by glinting vehicles, he really only met Michael’s obnoxious Adder. At this point the vehicle was a token piece to the crew and everyone around the city knew who it belonged to. At first, Geoff was annoyed but then he enjoyed it when lowly thugs would scramble to leave an area as soon as the plated  _ 00Mogar _ made its appearance. It could be helpful, but also the opposite and therefore was quickly banned on big jobs that they knew cops would be tailing them. The fucking Roosevelt hid better in the public eye than some chrome sports car.

Ray rolled his eyes and wandered past the car, going to the furthest stall where his Faggio sat leant haphazardly against the wall. He grabbed his DS from his hoodie’s pocket, shoving it into the backpack he’d left laying on the floor beside the moped. He slung the pack over his shoulders and started up the vehicle, backing out slowly as the door to the garage opened for him. He awkwardly shifted it around until he was able to buzz out, annoyance still grumbling inwardly at the idea of the job altogether.

He didn’t really like the idea of literally  _ stalking _ a mass murderer, as Gavin had put it so kindly, but he knew why Geoff had asked him to do it. No one else was quite as capable of tracking a target and choosing the right moment to strike than a sniper. Granted there wasn’t going to be  _ any  _ striking, but his point still stood. Being bored and patient kind of fell into the same lines with Ray, following this guy would be easy. Afterwards he could report to Geoff then go home and smoke, maybe he’d catch up on the recent  _ Los Santos Most Wanted _ . It was always fun being high and watching the city try to figure out how to stop the Fake AH.

Ray snorted at the thought, focusing back in on his short drive to the auto shop just down the road from the warehouse. It’d been marked several months back as being on Fake AH property and in no time at all Geoff had convinced the two running it to do their bidding. Of course that came with subtle threats and money, but who was really paying attention to that? Being in the crew, even if you weren’t in the main of it meant you were safe. Meant you were  _ protected _ . Passing that up would be stupid.

Ray almost made that mistake. He had Michael to thank in the end for that.

_ Not the point right now _ .

The Faggio puttered to a stop just outside the open door of the auto shop. He killed the engine and climbed off, letting it fall to the ground without care. The moment it hit the ground in a gravely thud a man popped his head out from under the hood of a Zentorno. His brows furrowed and he stepped back from the car, pulling a rag from his pocket to wipe at the grease on his hands, “You do realize how  _ bad _ that is for your moped, right?”

Ray looked down at his brown Faggio then back up, shrugging, “That’s your problem to worry about, Little J. I just drive it until it dies.”

Jeremy Dooley, personal hired mechanic, rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly to make his way out to Ray. He leaned down and picked the Faggio up despite knowing Ray did it to just get under his skin. He got it to rest on its wheels then smiled at the sniper, “So what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I need to speak to your boyfriend,” Ray responded with a large grin and once more the mechanic was rolling his eyes.

“He wishes,” Jeremy shook his head, chuckling as he made his way back into the auto shop, “C’mon. Matt’s upstairs, working on something for you guys.”

Ray followed after him, hands going into the pockets of his purple hoodie. He glanced about the large garage, eyeing the different workbenches filled with either autoparts or random scrap he recognized from Matt’s scavenging...or his lesser methods of gaining new things. Though the thought alone made Ray smile slightly; half the reason Geoff liked Matt so much was the guy swiped his watch like it was nothing in their first meeting. 

Jeremy had nearly gone pale permanently at the interaction, but Geoff? Geoff fucking loved it. Told the kid he had balls of steel and that he’d be perfect for odd jobs here or there. After that, the crew learned about Matt’s uncanny ability of making weapon mods or any other odd piece of equipment they needed. Jack had called him their personal Q at some point to which Jeremy had said not to,  _ “I’ll never hear the end of it” _ .

“Matt, you got a visitor,” Jeremy was already at the top of the stairs by the time Ray reached the midway point. He’d tossed open the office door, leaning against it while still rubbing at the grease on his hands. 

Ray rushed the last few steps, getting to the landing to round the corner quickly with a grin, “Sup, Swiper?”

Matt turned away from the scattered mess on the desk, long hair pulled into a bun and grin already in place surrounded by an unruly bear. He laughed and gave a shake of his head, pulling his glasses off to rub the back of his hand across his brow, “Does that make you Dora?”

“Fuck no,” Ray walked into the office, dropping his backpack by the door so he could flop down into one of the red plastic chairs, “I’m her cooler cousin that lives in the jungle, Diego.”

Matt laughed at the comment and Jeremy echoed it only to add a comment about being downstairs before leaving them. The door fell shut and Matt leaned back in his chair after placing his glasses back on his face, arms folding across his chest, “I take it you’re here for the scope?”

“Am I?” Ray asked, “Because honestly Geoff just told me to come down here and talk to you about it. I’m assuming he’s told you what’s going on.”

“About as much as he normally does,” Matt responded, “Said you needed something to be a peeping tom that wouldn’t gather much attention.”

Ray rolled his eyes.  _ What a way to put it, Geoff.  _

Matt stood up though despite Ray not responding, wandering over to a set of lockers opposite the sniper. He popped one open and grabbed a case out of it, slamming the metal door shut then walking back over to Ray. He held it out, waiting for it to be taken before going back to his chair. He sat down quick and it rolled further from his desk, “That should do the job.”

Ray sat up in the chair, fingers working to flip the clasps of the case. He propped it open and made a small noise of instant approval, “You shouldn’t have.”

“It’s from a rifle similar to your model,” Matt started, “Already knew you preferred taking that with you whenever you had stakeouts, but Geoff was always grumbling about it being too bright or not doing the job correctly. So I modified this to be a  _ little _ better.”

“You telling me you made a scope better for something that isn’t my gun?” Ray scoffed despite already enjoying the idea of this new toy, “I should be offended.”

“All you have to do is bring me your gun, Ray,” Matt threw his hands up, “I’ve said it before.”

“Yeah, and I’m pretty sure I’ve told you not to touch my gun,” Ray was smiling despite it, “I like her just the way she is. Somewhat okay scope and all.”

Matt chuckled, “Yeah, so you’ve said.” He cleared his throat, leaning forward onto his knees, “Anyways, it’s a really simple thing. Just a scope with a zoom better than you’ll find on most rifles. It’s got a built in night vision mode you can flick on whenever if need be and can collapse for easier carry.”

“Oh shit, what?” Ray plucked the scope from the case, holding it between his palms. It couldn’t be more than eight inches long, but still he gave a small press of his hands and it collapsed in like one of those pirate telescopes. Once settled it sat at about four inches and it made him grin, “Looks like I’ll be traveling light.”

“You’re welcome,” Matt turned in his chair, rolling closer to his desk once more, “Just don’t break it.”

“Please, Matt,” Ray placed a hand to his chest, “I’m offended that you’d assume something of me.”

“What I meant,” Matt looked at him, fighting a grin, “Don’t give it to Gavin.”

Ray let out a laugh.

 

**{\\}**

 

It was cold. Cold, dark and smelled like really bad weed. Definitely not an ideal time or place to be stalking-- _ observing _ someone of potential for their crew. Yet, here Ray was in a beanie and bundled up as much as he could be in his hoodie. He had Matt’s  _ Zoomiescope _ ™ (Ray’s choosing) hovering just over his right eye, looking through it from where he sat on the Laundromat roof. He’d been waiting for a good hour now, just watching Shadles trying to coerce every person who entered or exited the  _ Unicorn _ . Ray knew the shtick. He’d heard it enough times,  _ Hell _ he’d been in part of it once or twice. In fact, Ray was convinced the guy was a car dealer in another life. Regardless, Ray didn’t really know him all that well and the more he thought about this guy getting done in the less he cared. Though really that could be his missed dinner talking.

The sniper let out a soft groan, settling a hand over his stomach as it let out another grumble of complaint. He should’ve grabbed a burrito or two before crawling his way up to a rooftop for the night. Geoff had given him an estimated time, not an  _ actual _ time and really Ray had no idea if this guy worked on that time or  _ his _ . Judging by the time lighting up on his watch it was the latter. 

“Fucking prick,” Ray sniffed in a breath, “Can’t even show up to murder a guy on time.”

Another hour passed and Shadles had made his way to the side of the building, talking to one of the strippers in a hushed tone. He was holding a bag at his eye level, waving it at the woman who seemed to be trying to work him out of it without the cash to exchange. Ray knew the tactic, knew the ol’ trade for a blowjob in hopes of some of the best weed. He’d been there, done that and was never doing it again. He had the money now and sucking some dude’s dick in the alley because you wanted a blow (ha) later wasn’t worth it. Not anymore at least.

Ray gave a short shake of his head, leaning away from the  _ Zoomiescope _ ™ to lift his glasses and rub at his eyes. A sigh slipped from his lips and he leaned forward to settle his forehead on the edge of the roof. God he was fucking bored. At that point he was starting to consider this Vagabuddy wasn’t ever going to show. It was fucking annoying, but it’d save him the time of having to explain to Geoff what he had to sit through and watch.

He lifted his head, fixing his glasses back into place then bringing the  _ Zoomiescope _ ™ to his right eye. He squeezed his left shut and pressed one of the few buttons to flick night vision on, it lit the area green and gave him a little more line of sight to under the highway. It was under there that he noticed the figure that stood in what had to be one of the darker shadows. He flicked back to normal to confirm it before reverting back to night vision, focusing in on the man that stood there in a skull mask. Ray swallowed a breath,  _ how long had he been there? _

“Fucking should’ve used night vision sooner, idiot,” Ray muttered, but he let himself go for that since he forgot dinner.  _ Focus _ .

Ray’s attention stayed on the mercenary, watching as he stood still in his spot unmoving. It was creepy, honestly. The guy was like a statue and the mask just made it worse. What the hell was he waiting for? An invitation?

At the thought, he walked out from under the highway’s overhang. He made his way towards Shadles and the stripper, moving calmly and almost weightless. It reminded Ray of a predator eyeing up their prey before they pounced and honestly it was kind of interesting to watch. He approached them in silence, moving slowly until he was hovering over the drug dealer who still stood with the stripper between him and the wall. She caught one glance of the mercenary before letting out a short scream and darting away.

Shadles turned and Ray couldn’t make out what was said, but it didn’t matter. It happened so quick that Ray nearly missed it. One moment Shadles was in the midst of yelling something and then the next he was slouched forward into the killer, hands clinging to broad shoulders as his eyes were widened in horror. He lurched a bit and Ray clicked his magic stick once more to zoom in further, now catching the blood pooling at their feet. He swallowed a hard breath as Shadles was pushed back into the wall, slipping off a knife. He hit it with a sputter of blood, sliding down slowly with his hands attempting to cover the wound that started at his waistline. 

The Vagabond took a step forward, crouching down and using his knife to prop open Shadles’ jacket. He grabbed out the bundle of money to pocket then went next for the bag of weed that had fallen from his hand earlier. He pocketed it as well then dragged the tip of the knife along the drug dealer’s chin. He tilted his own head and Ray did his best to erase the image of what was probably a sadistic grin underneath the mask, a grin that said the man enjoyed this more than sex.

_ What a comparison, Ray _ .

Ray didn’t even have time to roll his eyes at himself as the knife slid with ease straight up under the dealer’s chin. It came back down and blood drained down along his shirt. It made the sniper twitch a little, unease settling over him. Sure he could shoot a guy between the eyes without thinking about it, but that was it. That was  _ all _ he ever did. Geoff dipped a little more into the torture side if they needed, but it was never anything so...well, sadistic.

There wasn’t much time to process that thought as the mercenary dragged his knife with ease along the forehead of the dealer, slicing into the flesh. He cut down along both cheeks, carving ‘V’s into each before pressing the knife to Shadles’ neck. The merc’s head tilted to the other side and in one motion he split flesh. Blood sprayed for a moment, hitting the Vagabond who didn’t even flinch at the act.

It was, again, unnerving to watch.

Ray lowered the  _ Zoomiescope _ ™, bowing his head once more to rest it against the edge of the roof. He sighed wishing that he’d fought Geoff a little more on this. It was one thing to tail a guy, but to watch him cut a dude up just because he could? That was a complete ‘nother thing that Ray didn’t want any part of. What kind of dude was this guy to be able to--

“Oh my god! Someone call the police!”

Ray’s head snapped up at the voice,  _ Zoomiescope _ ™ raising to look through as a woman and two men stood a few feet off from the body of the dealer. He frowned, turning his gaze quick to try and find where the mercenary had gone.  _ Fuck _ . Ray was meant to tail him a little longer than just that, right? He was supposed to make sure the dude didn’t get caught. Sure, he could just watch the news in about ten minutes to get that answer and then catch it in the morning but he knew Geoff didn’t want that. He wanted to make sure this dude got away clean and without a problem. 

Though knowing this guy’s history: he should do that just fine, right?

“Fuuuuck,” Ray collapsed the _Zoomiescope_ ™ and shoved it into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulders. He kept low as he spun around to run his way over to the fire escape he’d come up. He swung himself over and quickly climbed his way down. Once close enough he let go and dropped the rest of the way, hitting the ground with a soft thud. He straightened his hood back over his head, turning to start his way towards the sidewalk trying to figure out his next plan of action. He _had_ to figure out where this dude went or Geoff was going to chew his ass out.

The moment he stepped onto the sidewalk he could already hear the approaching sounds of sirens. He cursed in a whisper and tossed his hood back, straightening his stance as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He’d prefer keeping his head low, hood risen but that just looked more suspicious when the cops rolled up to a murder scene. The last thing he needed on top of losing Vagabowser was being arrested for being considered a suspect in something he only got hired to  _ watch _ .

Yeah, he didn’t think that would hold over well in court.

Ray glanced over his shoulder as a cop car blasted through the lights and picked up his pace, jogging just slightly to make his way to the bus stop just a bit off from him. He ducked into the overhang of the seats, dropping onto the bench and keeping his gaze towards where the cops were still streaming in towards the  _ Unicorn. _ His phone buzzed in his pocket an he pulled it free, opening the message.

 

**From: Shannon // 1:23AM**

 

**_Police Radio is going wild about a murder at the Unicorn. You still over there?_ **

 

Ray’s leg started to bounce, tongue lashing out to wet his lips as he suddenly felt his stomach flip with nerves. He’d had the cops after him  _ hundreds _ of times, but there was always a plan to follow the getaway even when he worked alone. This one? This wasn’t his plan, this wasn’t his crime. He’d lost the person he was meant to be tailing and if he hadn’t been such a prude in watching a murder, maybe he could’ve followed and gone wherever his target went knowing the dude  _ had _ a plan. 

 

**To: Shannon // 1:27AM**

 

**_At the bus stop around the corner. Lost the guy. Don’t tell G. Trying to figure it out._ **

 

It didn’t take long for Jack to respond and honestly it didn’t surprise him. If anyone in the crew was actually concerned about the full happenings of someone, it was Jack. 

 

**From: Shannon // 1:31AM**

 

**_You better figure that out quick. He’s going to be pissed if you don’t find where this guy went. It was one thing to make sure he carried it out, but we need to know if the guy knows what he’s doing._ **

 

Ray rolled his eyes.  _ Tell me something I don’t know, Jack _ . He sighed and pocketed his phone, folding his hands in front of him just as more cops sped past where he was seated. He looked down at his bouncing leg, frowning at the obvious nervous action before dropping both his hands to it to stop the motion. He drew in a deep breath, looking down the street once more just as he saw a set of cops round the corner of the street. They were checking the alley that Ray had come from and only just a few buildings away.

He shot a look at his watch then up at the bus stop sign. It was another ten minutes before the bus showed up. The cops would be over by him in less than five. He had to think of something and getting up to just walk away would look worse than just sitting there. It was time to think of a plan and one that didn’t include searching his backpack where his pistol and  _ Zoomiescope _ ™ sat.

The sound of a pricey engine lit up his ears and he turned his head the opposite direction of the cops, catching sight of a black  _ Jester _ driving towards him. He kept his gaze on it, a little surprised to see such a nice vehicle down this way on a weekday. Every so often you’d see one by the  _ Unicorn _ , but that was on the weekends and sure as hell not when there’s cops lining the street just up the road. No business guru wanted to be caught this side in those cases.

Ray had expected it to make a U-Turn at the sight of the cops, but instead crossed the lanes to come to a stop in front of the bus stop. The engine revved and Ray’s stomach dropped. For a moment nothing happened, but then the passenger door was pushed open. At first, he expected a gun to be pointed at him by the hand of some rival gang member but instead there was an empty seat and the overhead light revealing a black skull mask speckled with the shine of what he knew to be blood.

The man wasn’t looking at him, just staring forward with both hands on the wheel. It was unnerving and Ray couldn’t move, he felt frozen to the bench. Frozen and unsure of what to do, but then he heard the sound of the approaching cops talking and he decide to take his chances. The guy had talked to Geoff, right? He wouldn’t try anything funny...right?

Ray jumped up, launching himself quickly into the car and before the door could even be shut they were speeding off to U-turn away from the cops. The vehicle bolted quickly down the street and the sniper pulled his backpack off to drop at his feet. He fixed himself comfortably then grabbed for the seat belt, buckling himself in without looking at the other.  _ Safety first, right? _

He let out a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes and reaching up to pull his beanie off. He tousled his hair and sat in the silence for a long few seconds, unsure of what to say or what to even do. Finally he braved it and opened his eyes, turning his gaze to the driver who was still looking forward. Ray couldn’t make out much in the dark, but anytime they raced under a streetlight the mask would illuminate and the blood splatter would shine across the material and leather jacket he wore.

“Uh,” Ray started, “So...do you normally pick strangers up at the bus stop?”

Nothing. Not even a look.

“Okay, good talk,” Ray rubbed his hands along his jeans, looking out his window to avoid engraving the site of the bloodied mask into his mind. He started to feel nervous again. Maybe he should’ve just stayed with the cops and possibly got arrested. Who the fuck willingly gets into the vehicle of a guy they watched carve someone else up?

Ray did his best to watch where they were going, did his best to keep track of the location so that he could figure out how the fuck to get home after. But they kept driving. Kept going until they were up near North Vinewood, a place Ray only went to when he felt like swimming in some rich dipshit’s pool when they were out of town. It made him nervous again, made him actually kind of scared. The only reason someone like the Vagabyebyeman went to North Vinewood was to possibly bury a body.

Ray didn’t feel like dying tonight.

“Look, man,” Ray tried again, “You’re probably pissed that I was following you around and I’m not surprised you figured it out. Not sure  _ how _ you figured it out, but regardless I was only doing it because my boss asked me to.”

Nothing.

Ray swallowed nervously, “I can honestly tell you that Geoff would be pretty pissed if anything happened to me, so not to tell you how to live your life or anything but like could you drop me off here? We can go our separate ways and pretend I wasn’t like stalking you or something.”

Nothing.

“To be fair, dude, I’m a big fan of the mask,” Ray tried, “It’s actually pretty cool. Definitely a trend I could see taking off, but like not in the way where it’d get too common but in the way that people would just aspire to be you.”  _ Okay, maybe not that _ . “Well, not like  _ be _ you, but like look to you for murder guidance. You know your craft, dude, and that’s cool. It’s good to know what you do and the mask just gives it that nice touch. It’s cool, I like it. Mysterious, dark, sinister.”

Nothing.

Ray let out a nervous laugh then, feeling now at this point he couldn’t stop. He had to keep going, “Seriously, dude. If you could just drop me off, that’d be great. I appreciate the bail out from the cops and I’ll be sure to let Geoff know about it, but I gotta get home. Past my bedtime, y’know? I’m a growing boy and I need my sleep.”

The car came to a stop then, the parking brake getting yanked into place. Relief flooded the Puerto Rican and he grabbed his backpack, unbuckling with a fumble of his hands. He grabbed the handle only to find it pulling without the door budging. Another nervous laugh left his lips, “Uh, door’s a little locked.”

He turned his head back towards the Vagabond just as the overhead light was flicked on. He felt a chill hit his spine at the sight of the mask looking towards him, the light hitting it to where the eyeholes were nothing but darkness. Scratch any nightmare of a dude being carved up, he was going to be stuck dreaming about a skull with no eyes covered in blood.

The Vagabond leaned towards Ray and the lad froze in his seat, watching as the leather covered hand grabbed the handle of the glovebox. He opened the compartment and pulled out a paper bag, dropping it into Ray’s lap. It was at this angle the sniper could see a short glimpse of blue eyes shrouded by darkness, but as soon as he did they were gone with the compartment being snapped shut. The merc sat back in his seat then clicked a button on his door to unlock the vehicle.

Ray glanced down at the bag and let curiosity get the better of him. He unrolled it, peering inside to see a roll of money, bag of weed, a pistol, and a worn leather wallet. It only took a moment for him to realize that the items had been Shadles and he glanced at the masked man beside him, “I’ll...uh, give this to my boss.”

A nod was his response and Ray didn’t waste any time to shove the bag into his backpack. He popped the door open and scrambled out, pulling his beanie on once free of the car. He drew his hood up and threw his backpack onto his shoulders, leaning down after to look back into the car, “Thanks again for the save, dude.”

The Vagabond turned his head towards him and gave another nod which made Ray bite back a smile somewhat.

“And I meant what I said about the mask,” Ray said it lightly, nerves still dancing at the thought of how the guy could kill him without pause if he kept talking, “It’s pretty sweet.”

There was a pause, but then Ray watched as the man turned his head back forward with shifting shoulders that resembled a chuckle. His head shook slightly and Ray convinced himself the merc was silently laughing at the comment. He’d take it. 

Ray shut the door and took a step back, watching as the car sped away leaving Ray where he stood just outside some house. He glanced around, frowning just a bit to himself and coming back to the realization of just how far away he was from his own apartment. He sighed and retrieved his phone from his pocket, finding several more messages there from Jack.

 

**From: Shannon // 1:44AM**

 

**_Can I get an update?_ **

 

**From: Shanon // 1:58AM**

 

**_I swear to God, if you got arrested._ **

 

**From: Shannon // 2:17AM**

 

**_Seriously, Ray. You’re making me nervous here._ **

 

**From: Shannon // 2:26AM**

 

**_I feel like a mom whose kid forgot about curfew. Where the hell are you?_ **

 

Ray turned and started walking as he flicked through them, looking at the times and frowning to himself. He was debating sending back a text, but decided it’d take too long and by then she’d already have considered calling Geoff to let him know Ray was either dead or arrested so he settled for calling.

_ “Where the fuck have you been? _ ”

“Glad to be alive too, Mom.”

_ “Cute, now answer my question _ .”

“I got a ride from my new best friend,” Ray stuffed his free hand into his pocket, stepping up onto the curb to walk along it in a balancing act. He swayed some with the steps, but overall stood straight and enjoyed the further distraction from the fact he was still cold, starving and miles from home.

_ “Am I supposed to know who that is? _ ”

Ray sighed, lifting his head to look in front of him, “I’ll give you a hint. Geoff had me watch the guy carry out a passionate hobby of his.” A pause, “The guy’s, not Geoff’s.”

The silence that followed was unsettling, but then finally Jack was speaking in a tone he recognized all too well to go along with her pinching the bridge of her nose and shutting her eyes, “ _ When Geoff said to tail the guy, I’m pretty sure he meant to do it discreetly and without being seen _ .”

“Yeah, no shit,” Ray snorted, “What’d you think I was trying to do? It’s not like I stood up and yelled ‘Hey, I’m over here spying on you!’, the guy just knew. He drove up at the bus stop I told you about and more or less hinted to get in.”

_ “Hinted?” _

“He opened the door. Didn’t say shit about getting in, just kind of had that air around him that said I had to or the cops would be on my ass.”

“ _ So he knew?” _

“That’s what I said,” Ray turned then, cutting through a yard between two houses, “He gave me a lift to bumfuck-North Vinewood and gave me Shadles’ shit.”

“ _ Why did he take you out there?” _

“Honestly, I thought he was going to kill me,” Ray admitted, “The guy  _ kind of _ has this thing about him that just screams he’s going to carve you up like a steak, but that’s probably because I watched him do that not even an hour ago to my drug dealer.”

Jack paused for a moment, but then Ray heard the shuffling of her moving over the phone and the sound of keys being collected, “ _ Find a street crossing and text me the location. I’ll come and get you. _ ”

“Can we swing by Burger Shot? I haven’t eaten since lunch.”

Jack chuckled softly on the other end and Ray knew he was off the hook for any stress he’d caused, “ _ Sure, but I’m not paying for it.” _

 

**{\\}**

 

“Do you think he can actually talk?”

Ray glanced up from where he was carefully cleaning the barrel of his rifle, trying to ready it for their next hit. Geoff hadn’t said what it was, but he’d promised something big and he’d promised it soon. With it having been sometime since they’d hit anything, Ray was rather looking forward to making an extra buck for his bang. The shooting kind, not the sex kind. With a shake of his head, he was looking back at the swab he was using on the pink tinted carbine, “Who we talking about?”

Michael was leaning across from him, arms folded on the counter and hands hugging an energy drink, “The Vagabond.”

“Oh,” Ray said it with emphasis. Of course that’s who Michael was talking about, it was all that him and Gavin were talking about since Ray gave Geoff the paper bag three days ago with an a-okay on the Vagablade.

“Oh?” Michael echoed it, the presence of annoyance in his tone.

“Yeah, oh,” Ray shrugged, he looked up to meet the frown of his friend, “I don’t have anything else to comment with. I don’t know that guy. He could be mute for all we know.”

“What, like doesn’t have a tongue?”

Ray rolled his eyes, sighing, “You can have a tongue and still be mute, dude.”

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in the thought of that?” Michael admitted and Ray had to battle a small grin at it. He wasn’t wrong there and with a reputation like the merc had, who would it surprise?

“Don’t look now, but we have a visitor,” Gavin slid quickly into the seat beside Ray, grabbing for the stock of the rifle to busy himself as if he wasn’t just spying.

Ray frowned and snatched it out of his hand, “Play with something else, asshole.”

Gavin reached out then, snatching Michael’s pistol that was resting on the counter. He popped the mag out and began removing the bullets, ignoring the glare he was getting from the Wild Card as Geoff’s voice came from the staircase.

“--really glad you had the chance to come and actually talk with me,” Geoff came to a stop at the top of the stairs, hands in the pockets of his trousers. He was grinning somewhat, turned towards where he’d come from just as the all too familiar skull masked mercenary joined him on the landing, “It’s been a bit annoying trying to send messages to you if I’m being completely honest.”

There was no response, but the man still turned his head to look towards the kitchen at where the lads were all huddled at the counter. Ray didn’t have to look at his friends to know they were looking back and for a brief moment that same chill from last night racked his spine. He rolled his shoulders and gave a shake of his head, focusing back on cleaning the barrel of his rifle. 

Geoff continued talking, “I appreciate you taking out that drug bozo down by the strip club, wanted to thank you in person for that one.” Ray could hear them getting closer, Geoff’s voice getting louder as he led the merc deeper into the warehouse, “The next step in this would have you tag along for a job, a group one. From what I’ve read and what you’ve explained, that isn’t much your style...but I figure with you showing up that you’re kind of interested in the idea of it, right?”

Ray dared another look, glancing up in time to see the Vagaboogeyman nod his head towards Geoff. He wet his lips then flicked his gaze to Michael who was already looking at him, he mouthed something to the sniper but he couldn’t catch what it was. He frowned then brought his attention back to what he was doing, twisting the swab deeper into the chasm.

“Got the rest of my clowns here ready to go if you got the time for a meeting,” a pause and then Geoff was clapping his hand together, “Perfect! Jack, round the kids up! Right this way.”

Ray listened as Geoff walked past them, heading towards their heist room with the merc in tow. He head the door shut and then lifted his head to look up as Jack came up beside Michael, she let out a soft sigh and laid a hand on the counter before leaning in to speak in a hushed tone, “Be on your best behavior, yeah? Don’t piss the guy off who could probably kill us all before we even got a gun on him.”

“I’m always on my best behavior,” Gavin responded, setting the last of Michael’s bullets down into a neat little row. 

Jack rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she stepped away from the counter to make her way to the room. After a few moments the dynamic duo followed. It took at least a full minute for Ray to finally remove himself from the stool, grabbing the detached scope of his rifle and the lens wipe. He started gently cleaning the view; entering the room to find everyone sat in their usual location with Geoff standing at the head of the table. 

Ray glanced to his spot next to Jack only to find the Vagabond seated on the other side. He swallowed a nervous breath, again feeling that chill of first hand knowing what the guy could do. He made his way around the table and plopped down in the chair, clearing his throat and sitting up straighter as he kept his focus on the scope in his hand.

Geoff was in a hushed argument with Jack, ignoring Ray’s entrance in favor are trying to win on some matter involving the job. Michael was on his phone, browsing something with Gavin against his arm to watch. The Vagabond? Well he hadn’t moved from his statue position of head slightly tilted down and arms folded across his chest, if Ray didn’t know any better he’d think the guy sleeping.

“Nice mask,” Ray commented and the merc lifted his head, turning it to look at the sniper with bright blue eyes. He offered a nervous grin, trying to find that ease he’d been in for a few seconds last night.

The merc blinked slowly at him, then shook his head as his shoulders once again shifted in the form of a silent chuckle. Relief flooded Ray and he watched as the man lifted his hands to slide palms against one another once then proceed to make a few different shapes with just one hand. Ray had no idea what it meant, no idea if he even was meant to but regardless he knew saying nothing would be rude in the end. 

“Yeah, sure,” Ray cleared his throat once more and looked over at Geoff who was now rising to move to the board pinned with papers, strings and photos.

The crime boss pressed a finger to the photo of a bald man, holding it there as he spoke, “Okay, assholes. Here’s the plan.”


	2. The New Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I'm so happy and excited about all the feedback I've been getting on this. The comments have all been making me super smile and just look forward to writing this more. Y'all are fabulous. <3
> 
> Note: Still beta-less and I'm dying of the worst four day headache so there may be an error or two. Sorry in advance for that!

Ray had a foot planted on the floor of the helicopter, the other on the landing skid as he leaned just slightly out of the open door. His rifle was resting against his back, one hand on the frame and other holding the strap that hung above him. He could hear Jack make a comment about a parachute doing him better than his rifle if he was going to sit that far out the door, but Ray pretended to not hear it on his headset by yelling ‘what’ as loud as he could into the mic. There was a response, but again Ray chose to ignore it in favor of watching the buildings passing below them.

He rather enjoyed being in the helicopter when he could, liked being where the “bird’s eye” was so he could see it all. From up in the air, he could shoot anywhere and anyone with little to no issues. On top of that, he could shoot someone blocks away and get away so much faster without having to dip through alleys and jump across rooftops. In the helicopter? Ray was the ultimate Hitman and man was it thrilling.

“ _ Give me an ETA, Jack,”  _ Geoff’s voice rang into their headsets, “ _ Gavin and I are standing by and waiting at the drop site.” _

Ray looked over his shoulder at where Jack sat flying the helicopter, but before she could lift her hand away from the stick to respond Ray beat her to it. He pressed the mic button and spoke loud enough that Geoff could hear him over the sound of the blades, “We’re about four minutes out. You still sure this isn’t going to grab a lot of attention?”

“ _ I never said that _ ,” Geoff responded, “ _ I  _ said _ that we had to do this quick and clean to avoid too much heat.” _

“My mistake,” Ray snorted, shaking his head, “Here I thought we wouldn’t see any cherries and booberries.”

“ _ Did you just fucking say booberries? _ ” Michael’s voice piped onto the line and it was answered by Jack’s sigh.

“ _ Yeah, he did _ ,” there was a level of annoyance to her next set of words, “ _ and if he doesn’t put on a parachute he’s going to be a deadberry. _ ”

“Aw, c’mon, Jack,” Ray threw a grin towards where she was sat and he knew she caught a glimpse of it, “That wasn’t  _ nearly _ as clever as it could be.”

“ _ Focus, assholes _ ,” Geoff took over the comms again, “ _ How’s our merc doing?” _

“Uh,” Ray removed his hand from the button, looking over his other shoulder at where the Vagabond was stood in the opposite open door. He had a harness strapped to his body and a rope curled at his feet, hand holding to the strap above his head and other resting against the back wall of the cabin. He didn't look at Ray, but from there it seemed the headsetless guy was ready to go. Ray pressed to the button once more, “He’s good to go.”

“ _ Good. I don’t want to have to try this again later when the guy’s got double the protection _ ,” Geoff gave a pause then added, “ _ Ray, get ready to take those shots. You’ve got exactly three before someone notices something on the roof. _ ”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ray chuckled, grinning widely, “I did my homework.” He let go of the button and swung himself around onto his knees. He crawled his way across the short space to the side the Vagabond stood, dropping to a prone position beside the rope. He pulled his gun from his back and easily slotted it against his shoulder, left eye squeezing shut instantly. After a moment he was pressing the button again, “Hey, Jack. Do me a favor and don’t sharp turn this thing. I’ll just slide right out.”

“ _ Parachutes, Ray. I’m not going to be held responsible _ .”

Ray let out a laugh, pulling his hand away from the headset to settle it on the scope. He turned it slightly, setting the zoom to the intensity he wanted, “Come to Papa.” Jack turned the helicopter then, angling towards the building and the location Ray had pinpointed during the meeting. The shift of it had him slide slightly and he shot a hand out, grabbing the door.

He went to say something, but stopped at the feeling of a heavy hand pressed to his back and curled into his hoodie. He glanced up to see the masked criminal had dropped to a knee beside him, holding to the rope attached to the ceiling of the helicopter while keeping his grip on Ray. He was looking back down at him, those dark sockets not catching any light and hollowing the mask like a demon staring down an innocent.

Ray swallowed a hard breath and nodded at him, “Thanks!”

The Vagabond gave a nod, but kept his hand there as he turned his gaze back to the building the were now rounding. It wasn’t  _ thee _ building, but it was the building that made it possible for them to hover just long enough for Ray to line up his shots on.

_ Camera above the door. _

_ Sniper on the helipad. _

_ Sniper on the right. _

“Fucking too easy,” Ray muttered under his breath, letting himself melt easily into the floor seeing as someone was now grounding him to it. He brought his hand away from the door and settled it onto the rifle so to aid with his aim.

_ “Alright, Ray. Your turn. _ ”

Jack’s voice was more than enough go ahead for Ray to scan the rooftop two buildings away. He saw the man on the right, the man on the pad and then the blinking red light above the door. He stuck his tongue out between his lips, squeezing that left eye shut once more. He aimed in on the man on the helipad as he was out of camera range and well enough away from the other that the sound of him hitting the ground shouldn’t be heard, “The first little pig made a house out of straw.”

He lined his shot up, the crosshairs of the scope matching up perfectly with the man’s head under the dim glow of the roof’s lights. He turned his head and Ray lifted the crosshairs up just slightly, “But the Big Bad Wolf blew it down.” 

**_THWIP_ ** .

The silencer suppressed the shot easily and Ray watched through his scope as the guard sailed back from the hit to his head. The drop of the bullet landing it perfectly between his eyes. He hit the ground and Ray immediately shifted his aim to the one on the right, also out of the camera’s range and free of eyes that could’ve seen him being downed. Once more Ray lined up the shot, “The second little pig made a house out of sticks.”

Ray drew in a breath, then released with a pull of the trigger, “But the Big Bad Wolf also blew it down.” He talked over the suppressed sound then watched the guard get tossed back, lifeless to the cement ground. He didn’t lift away from his gun, just shifted to the camera, “And the third little pig, much smarter than his brothers, decided to build his house out of bricks.”

The red light on the camera pulsed, indicating it was recording and Ray knew the moment they hit it they’d only have a few moments before someone went to check on it. In that time, they had to move. He cleared his throat, smiling behind his rifle, “But this didn’t stop the Big Bad Wolf.” He aimed up with the lens of the camera, “He huffed,” draw in of his breath, “and puffed” released, “and blasted that fucking house down.” With a pull of the trigger the bullet sailed the distance, sparking the camera and breaking it into bits.

Ray lifted his head away from the gun, hand lifting to press the button once more on his headset, “Take us in, Jack. Roof is clear.”

The helicopter moved and Ray felt the hand in his hoodie curle further, pulling somewhat to lift him away from the edge. He didn’t stop the action, just easily went with it and settled back onto his ass. He instantly scooted forward once sat, dropping a leg out the door to rest his foot on the skid. He slid his gun to his back and held to the door of the helicopter as he turned his gaze up to the Vagabond who was now standing once more. He paused, but then yelled over the wind, “You really gonna jump?”

A nod.

“That’s cool,” Ray paused, licking over his lips then added quickly, “Just don’t die from it, it’s your first day.”

The Vagabond shook his head, looking down to ensure the rope was linked through the clasps it had to be on his harness. Once he was satisfied he didn’t even hesitate to drop off the edge of the helicopter. He fell quickly, but it was caught with control quicker than Ray had seen anyone do before. He dangled about ten feet below the helicopter, holding the ropes tight to lead him down as he looked over his shoulder. 

They crossed over the building and the man allowed himself to slide down further until his feet were on the roof. He pulled the roped from his harness and quickly moved to the door, darting around the corner of it. As he did this, Ray brought his gun back around aiming down to watch the door, he flicked his attention to the mercenary and the man gave a nod of that skull mask towards the door.

Ray knew and he waited, luckily it wasn’t long. The door pressed open and the guard opened the door, instantly looking up at the camera. His attention, of course, was quickly distracted by the helicopter. He went to reach for his walkie on his shoulder, but Ray was already pulling his trigger. The bullet dug straight into the top of the man’s skull, shattering it to where brain matter and skull fragments decorated the ground when he fell. 

He lowered the gun and raised two fingers to his forehead before giving the man below a smug salute. He returned the rifle to his back and watched as the Vagabond darted into the open door, disappearing from sight. It was this moment that Ray felt his stomach seize a bit, the moment where something was entirely out of his control and he wasn’t capable of helping. It reminded him of the times Gavin insisted on scoping out an area Ray couldn’t see from his perch.

_ “Update!” _ Geoff’s voice rang into his ear.

“ _ Vagabond is in the building, _ ” Jack answered and Ray chewed his bottom lip.

The waiting game was the worst game in crew jobs. Ray was fine doing it himself, but waiting for one of his crewmates to finish something without any backup was always unnerving. Sure, Vagabadass wasn’t  _ really _ on the team yet but it was still something that they were all riding on. They were relying on this guy they didn’t really know to carry out a task that would get them all a lot of money  _ or _ just him a lot of money. To be honest, Ray didn’t know if he was more nervous about the guy turning on them and doing the latter or being unguarded in a building where they had to estimate the amount of guards. 

If Ray had the choice, he’d be giving him cover fire from the building across the way but Geoff had made it entirely clear that Ray was to not leave the helicopter. It was clear to  _ all _ of them that this was a test and they were only meant to do their jobs, nothing more and nothing less.

So he waited.  _ They _ waited.

Ten minutes felt like an hour. Fifteen minutes felt like two.

He was getting more nervous.

Michael’s voice suddenly wasn’t helping, “ _ What if he took the guy and bailed? _ ”

“ _ Then that would suck dicks, dude,” _ Geoff answered, “ _ Don’t really have a backup plan for if that happens _ .”

“ _ Well you can scrap the thought, _ ” Jack intervened, “ _ He’s out. _ ”

Ray had zoned out from his focus on the door and shook his head as he looked down to see the Vagabond standing there with a man over his shoulder. The guy had a potato sack on his head and his hands were tied; from up in the chopper the guy looked like he was passed out. The thought was quickly confirmed as he was dropped to the ground unmoving, it was almost funny but at the same time Ray was still slightly nervous. Step whatever-the-fuck was done, but now they needed to get the hell out.

He watched as the Vagabrave grabbed the rope and went about quickly securing it to his harness once more. Once satisfied, he bent down and tied the tail end of the rope tightly around the binding on the business guru’s wrists before hefting him over his shoulder once more. He grabbed tightly to the rope and tilted his head up towards Ray, giving a nod. Ray clicked the mic, “Alright, Jack. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

The sniper looked back to watch as the mercenary and captive were lifted easily off the roof and moved to hover over the city. Ray watched with mild horror, his heart racing a bit at the idea of it. He’d had his share of climbing helicopter ladders and being on building edges, but the idea of a rope securing his life line...well, that could be a conversation starter for a different day. Instead, he let himself focus on the calm way the Vagabold seemed to just float there with the added weight of the man on his shoulder.

It was impressive. Hell, jumping out of the helicopter and making it look like some secret spy shit was impressive. He hadn’t know how that would’ve went, but the air around the merc as he jumped was something else and honestly Ray would watch him do it again. Hell, he’d be interested in just watching him do anything of the slight. Climb the side of a building? Watchable. Jump across rooftops? Watchable. Capture an unexpecting civi? Wished he watched it.

At the moment, the new guy was starting to be a little more interesting than his Saturday Morning Jus’Blaze Toons.

Within a few more minutes they were above  _ Gilby’s Comic Store _ and Ray recognized the Roosevelt immediately sitting plainly in the middle of the lot. Jack lowered the chopper just enough to let their test drive subject place his feet on the ground. He tossed the guy onto the ground once more and untied the rope that was connected to the helicopter. He yanked the hood off the guy then tossed it at Gavin who fumbled with it briefly.

Ray watched as Geoff arched slightly, the clear action of him laughing with amusement. He crouched down beside the bald business man and patted his cheek a few times. He turned his head then, looking up at the chopper. He brought a finger to his neck and pressed against his more concealed headset option, “ _ Alright, Jack. Get out to the airfield with these two, Michael’s already there waiting for the next step. _ ”

“ _ You got it, boss _ .”

Ray watched then as Geoff said something to the Vagabond who nodded in response, after a moment he turned and untied the ropes from his harness. He let it drop and Ray watched as he walked over to the comic shop entrance. He gave a short burst of speed and launched up, grabbing the low hanging roof to pull himself up with complete ease. He moved towards the decorated monkey of the store and climbed the backside of it until he was about halfway to the helicopter’s height.

Jack angled and slowly let her chopper drift towards Vagaparkour ( _ There’s no b there Ray but that’s okay)  _ as Ray quickly collected the rope that was still attached to the helicopter. Ray hadn’t been certain on how the guy was going to get back in, part of him assumed he’d just climb the rope. Still, he hadn’t expected to watch some tall scary ass motherfucker climb a building like it was nothing.

Once they were close enough the Vagabond reached out and grabbed the skid as his other arm swung up to rest on the cabin’s floor. Ray rose quickly, discarding the rope on the floor as his left hand grabbed the strap above his head. He reached down with the right and offered it with a grin to the sadistic killer, “Need a hand, Vagabuddy?”

The light of the comic’s sign lit up the blue eyes hidden usually by darkness and Ray could’ve sworn he saw them roll, but as quick as they were there they were gone. The hand on the skid launched up, grabbing at Ray’s right wrist as he grabbed the other’s. He leaned back, pulling him as the merc climbed his way back up into the helicopter.

“ _ Did you fucking train as a Russian Spy somewhere? What the fuck was that? _ ” Geoff’s voice pitched as he asked it, the obvious tone of impressed disbelief there.

Ray chuckled and repeated it for the headsetless criminal who only shook his head, shoulders shaking just slightly in that way Ray still hoped meant he was laughing and not getting closer to snapping. He glanced down at their still connected hold and quickly released it, suddenly glad for the shadow of the helicopter’s cabin to hide the pink shade daring to tint his cheeks.  _ Calm the fuck down, dude _ . _ You can’t be fucking blushing over a guy you don’t even know the name of! Fuck, Ray--you don’t even know what he looks like. _

Ray’s brow quirked though despite the thought, dark eyes watching as the Vagabody moved to stand just behind the seats of the cockpit. He set his hands on the back of each and Ray couldn’t stop himself from tracing the line of broad shoulders as a leather jacket clung to them. Killing really did the guy some wonders, didn’t it?

Ray cleared his throat, coughing into his hand to wipe the thoughts entirely away. Seconds later he was sitting on the bench, rifle resting in his lap with a seatbelt settled tightly across him. His right leg was bouncing, eyes watching the city thin out the more and more north they went. He was tapping his fingers against his gun as well, fidgeting worse the longer they spent in this silence of just flying towards the airfield.

After a few minutes of watching the direction they were going, the Vagabond had moved himself to sit on the opposite end of the bench so he could work to carefully wrap the rope up. It was taking everything in Ray to not watch him more than he already had when he first moved. He didn’t need the guy getting pissed because he just kept watching him, but Ray knew this place. Knew the hills, the mountains, the roads. At the moment, the most interesting part of the flight was the mysterious stranger sitting beside him.

Ray dared a look then only to see that the merc had finished with the rope and was now holding his phone in his hand. The small screen was lighting up the front of the mask, giving it an eerie glow that only got worse when bright eyes flicked to look at Ray. He tensed up and looked away, darting his gaze out the door once more. The lipless grin of the mask and heavy details in the black rubber reminded Ray too much of a comic book villain. If he didn’t know what the guy was capable of, maybe he would’ve laughed but now it was just fucking terrifying. 

With a sigh the sniper slumped into the bench, forcing his gaze back to the changing landscape below them. It was moments like this he kind of missed having Michael or Gavin along for the ride, at least they’d say something here or there to keep him from growing bored. Fuck, of all things, he should’ve brought his DS along once Geoff said he was going to be flying with Jack and Vagaboring. Technically up until then it was fine and neither of the two were boring company; like Ray had been on about earlier: he liked the chopper. He liked being in the air and getting angles he normally couldn’t. But  _ now _ with nothing to really do…

He lifted his hand, clicking the mic and talking loudly into it, “Are we there yet?”

Jack turned her head, eyes narrowing. She lifted her hand slowly, pressing to unmute herself, “ _ Ask again, Ray. _ ”

“I only asked the once!” Ray dropped his hand away, muting his mic to grumble to himself, “Dumb slow helicopter.”

He shut his eyes and tipped his head back, trying to conjure up the image of anything to pass the time. It started to work, but when it fell into the images of what he’d been watching on his laptop last night he quickly shot his eyes open.  _ Definitely not the place to be thinking about that, Ray. _ He cleared his throat and straightened himself where he sat only to feel something bump his arm. He looked down noticing then that the merc had moved closer to him, he swallowed a breath and looked up to see that mask turned towards him, “Yeah?”

The Vagabond lifted his hand to his ear, mimicking a phone before holding his hand out to Ray. Ray wrinkled his nose, glancing from the hand to the mask, “You lose your phone in the last two minutes?”

No response outside of a quick shake of his head. He repeated the action and went still waiting.

A sigh escaped the sniper, but he dug into his pocket and pulled his phone out to unlock it. He paused a moment then handed it over to the man, “Don’t be snooping. There’s probably some photos on there you don’t want to see.”

The taller’s shoulders shook in that fashion again and Ray felt himself ease internally. He watched as best he could, unable to really see the screen as ungloved hands moved along it. After about a minute he handed it back to Ray, showing the newly entered contact with the letter ‘V’ as the name. His breath caught a bit at that, confusion spiraling through him at the action. Didn’t the lone wolf types not like to have that information out and about?

“So do I mark you in here as a coworker or a booty call?” Ray’s voice left him without giving him time to reflect on it.  _ Fuck _ ,  _ too late--keep going _ , “Gonna have to change your name depending on that. If you’re a coworker, I gotta put you as Vagabond but if you’re a booty call, well--I’m a big fan of Vagabondage.”

Slowly, the masked man turned his head to face Ray’s direction only to be met with a grin that Ray hoped to God didn’t reflect how nervous he suddenly felt under the gaze. There was a long pause, but then he was looking down at the phone and a hand raised to scroll the screen. Ray turned his stare down, watching as a long finger clicked a drop down and selected the option ‘Coworker’ there. 

Ray let out a nervous laugh as the other sat back against the wall, “I was totally one hundred percent kidding about the bootycall bit.”  _ Idiot _ . If the guy didn’t want to kill Ray before, he was probably most certainly considering it now. 

“ _ Ray,”  _ Jack’s voice broke his thought process and he pocketed the phone, popping his head up as the woman shot him a quick look over her shoulder, “ _ We’re nearing the airfield. _ ”

Ray lifted the gun from his lap, setting the butt of it on the floor between his feet. He clasped his hands around the barrel and looked out the door, watching the nearing lights of the desert airfield. He shot a look to the Vagabond, but the merc was already stood from his seat and ready at the other door. For a brief moment, Ray wondered what the point of all that was. Was it the guy’s way of saying Ray could reach out if he needed? Or was it some weird way of showing he approved? God, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Ray sparked his interest somehow. 

_ Maybe that’s part of the list, Ray _ .

What if he’s buttering the lad up to gain his trust so he can just strike him down?  
Ray swallowed a breath and forced the thought away. Now he was just being difficult and finding an excuse for the merc to hate him. Then again, he already could. “Focus.” He sighed, shutting his eyes briefly and centering his thoughts. He kept his eyes shut up until he felt the helicopter land on the dusty ground. He opened them to watch Jack begin flicking switches, the Vagabond already jumping off and ducking low to quickly leave the presence of blades. 

Ray removed his headset and unbuckled the strap over his lap before sliding out of the helicopter, shouldering his rifle and ducking slight until he was out of the way of the still active chopper. He caught up some to the Vagabond, wondering a few feet behind him as he followed him towards the hanger where Michael’s chrome Adder was parked outside. The air around them started to grow quieter as the helicopter continued to power down and by the moment they reached the car the helicopter sounds were blended into the soft winds.

“Ay, you made it!” Michael stepped out from the overhang of the run down building, smiling wide in Ray’s direction, “Felt like I’ve been waiting hours to finally see someone again.”

Ray felt ease setlle over him at Michael’s presence and he strode a little quicker past the Vagabond to close the distance with his friend. Once he was close enough, he reached out and yanked down on the other lad’s beanie, “Bored out here all by yourself?”

Michael cursed, fixing his beanie then giving Ray’s shoulder a quick shove, “We got six assholes in one team and I’m  _ still _ alone.”

“You can bitch to Geoff about it later,” he stepped around Michael, entering the hanger and crossing to a workbench on the far wall. He removed his rifle and gently placed it there before jumping up to sit beside it. His feet swung when he settled and he kept his grin fixed on the wild card, “I’m sure he’d be happy to pair you with Gavin next time.”

Michael had followed him and was stood a few feet off, leaning against the workbench with a roll of his eyes, “Nah, next time I wanna pair off with Geoff. One of you idiots can have Gavin.”

“I don’t want him,” Jack’s voice came from the entrance and she walked around the corner, leaning into the wall to look towards them, “I’m perfectly fine carrying the sniper to his perch.”

“And I’m more than okay with that as well,” Ray added and Michael snorted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Michael waved a hand towards them, looking towards the Vagabond who was glancing over a table in the center of the room where an array of different tools and knives were lined up. He was trailing his fingers along the knives, barely moving beyond that, “How’d he do?”

“Outside of the fact he probably hates me some? Badass,” Ray responded quickly, “Pretty sure the dude doesn’t know fear. He dropped from a helicopter on a rope like he does it every other night then scaled the comic shop to get back into the helicopter. Jack had him suspended over the city for miles and didn’t bother him at all.”

“So he’s replacing Gavin is what I’m hearing,” Michael teased and Ray let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah, fucking right,” Ray let his eyes flick over to the merc, watching as he picked up a knife, “Geoff couldn’t fire Gavin even if he shot him.”

“You think?” Michael asked.

“I  _ know _ ,” Jack confirmed from the wall, “The idiot may be just that, but Geoff loves him like a son.”

Ray gave a nod in agreement to that but said nothing as he watched the Vagabond toss the blade into the air. It flipped around several times then settled on the handle in his palm. He gave it a quick flick, snatching it by the blade then without pause drew his hand back and launched it forward to send it sailing. It soared across the large hanger before settling into the stomach of a bikini calendar model across the way.

Another knife was lifted, this one getting tossed between the two hands before being thrown in the exact same direction. It dug itself deep into the blonde covered head of the model, holding the calendar even more to the wall. Before Ray could look back to watch one more knife be collected it was connecting with the woman’s upper shoulder in the image. It was mesmerizing to watch and honestly, Ray wanted a closer view.

He hopped off the counter and walked cautiously towards the man who’d already donned another knife in his hand, looking the blade over in slow turns. He lifted it by the tip, readying himself to throw it only to stop as Ray came to a halt on the opposite side of the Tool Variety table to his right. The sniper briefly looked at the other before turning his focus to the knives, “So, ya like knives?”

The Vagabond turned at the question holding the knife out to Ray, handle towards the sniper. It had blocked Ray’s view of the other knives and he looked to it then up to the empty sockets of the mask staring back him. Another one of his nervous laughs left him, “Not much my style. I prefer something I can aim properly.” The merc’s head tipped to the side and Ray suddenly felt a wave of heat hit his neck. He shot his own stare down at the table, clearing his throat, “You keep doing what you were doing. I don’t mind just watching.”

The knife moved out of the corner of his eye and he dared to glance up, sighing a short breath of relief in seeing the Vagabond now facing where he had been before. He threw the knife with ease, landing it just below the one still dug into the model’s head. Ray let his eyes drift back to the criminal so he could look his form over only to find the man moving his hands to unzip his leather jacket. He peeled it off and dropped it to the table, turning then to rest both gloved hands onto it. His head was angled down, clearly looking over the different knives and objects there.

Unfortunately for Ray’s attention span, he wasn’t doing the same. Instead he was once again staring at the killer as he did on the chopper, letting his eyes linger over each curve of the muscles in his arms and the way the black shirt clung almost too tightly to him. It didn’t leave much for Ray to imagine and honestly what he was, probably wasn’t far off from the truth. The guy was fit and in  _ way _ better shape than any dude Ray had been this close to in months. That included the crew. It was starting to make a little more sense as to why Geoff wanted him around and why scaling the side of a store seemed so easy.

“Damn.”

His own voice surprised him slightly and quickly he snapped his eyes up to the mask, catching the sight of blue orbs looking back at him from the angle of the overhead light. He swallowed a breath and forced some words out, “Daaaamn, these tools, right? Got quite a few options for doing whatever we need, right? Wanna stab a guy? We got options! What about bludgeon? We got those too! What about--I’m going to just walk away now. ‘Scuse me.” With a quick clearing of his throat, he turned sharply and walked back around the table, heading over to where Michael stood with Jack in a hushed conversation. 

“--just an hour or so more,” Jack looked at Ray, pausing what she was saying before turning her form slightly to invite him to join, “Geoff doesn’t want to be out here all night.”

“Speaking of Geoff, where’s he at?” Ray piped in.

Jack glanced at her watch then let out a short sigh, “Any minute now.”

“What I don’t understand is why he didn’t have you bring the guy back in the helicopter,” Michael looked down at the ground, toeing at a pebble with his shoe.

“Because he’s only part one of the plan,” Jack responded, “Remember how he said we needed further motivation?”

“Yeah,” Michael looked back up.

“He didn’t say what that was,” Ray pointed out and Jack just drew in a breath, looking past them towards where the Vagabond was.

The two lads glanced over to see the man leaning back against the table, rolling a knife back and forth between his hands. For a moment there was just silence and then Michael was hissing in a quieter tone, “How the fuck is tall, dark and scary supposed to be the motivation?”

Jack rolled her eyes, “I didn’t say  _ he _ was the motivation.”

“ _ Why _ are we being so cryptic about this?” Michael nearly growled the words and she shot him a glare.

“Hey, I know maybe just a  _ little _ more than you do,” Jack responded, “Why don’t you just wait until Geoff gets here?”

“Fine.”

It was silent after that. The three wandering to different areas of the hanger as they waited for the rest of their crew to show up. Jack had said any minute, but time had passed long enough that Ray had taken to laying down on the workbench. He’d rested his gun up against the wall, moving it out of his way so he could stretch out. He had an arm under his head, his other on his stomach and one leg dangling off the side. There’d been a comment from the redhead a few feet off, but he’d ignored it in favor of closing his eyes and trying to determine if he could get a nap in.

“Oh my god,” Michael’s voice broke his hopes of napping and he lulled his head to the side, opening his eyes to look over at where the lad was crouched just outside the open hanger, “It’s been like an hour and a half.”

“Maybe they got caught in traffic,” Ray offered only to shrug as best he could at the glare being given to him, “It’s possible!”

Michael scoffed and gave a shake of his head, “Sure.”

Ray frowned then let out a sigh, looking away from Michael to find where the Vagabuilt had gone. He’d moved at one point, leaving the table of Fun ‘n’ Stuff to take a seat on some stacked tires in the corner. He was still holding a knife, still moving it around between his gloved hands and for a brief moment, Ray wanted to know what expression was under that mask. He wanted to know what the guy was thinking, what he was wondering in that moment.

The knife stopped moving and Ray watched as the skull mask lifted, the mercenary looking over at him without so much as attempting to look elsewhere. A chill shook Ray and he quickly looked away, swallowing a nervous breath at having been caught staring at the murderer.  _ Murderer _ . He had to keep reminding himself of that. This wasn’t just some random guy looking to join the crew. This guy was a  _ killer _ and doing different things to get on his nerves probably wasn’t the best idea.

Then again--the guy did give Ray his number. 

The lad chanced it, looking back only to see that he was the one being watched now. That made the nervous jump of his stomach worse and he was turning away once more. So maybe getting his number didn’t make him any less scary, but it had to mean something right? There was something about Ray that interested the guy...or well, Ray was trying to believe that. It was better than thinking it was just a means of gaining trust so he could snap his neck later which had been his thinking before.

He was going in circles with the topic and if he didn’t drop it, he’d probably scream.

“Hey,” thankfully, Michael’s voice broke his thoughts, “I think they’re finally here.”

Ray swung himself around, sitting up quickly as the lights of a car bounced off the back of the hanger. He dropped off the workbench and put a hand to his head, wavering slightly from having moved so quickly. He reached back to find where he’d just jumped from only to have his hand close around the forearm of someone. He froze, eyes shooting of to where Michael stood and Jack joining him. “Oh.”

Immediately he could feel himself pale at having verbally acknowledged his realization and he didn’t look at the Vagabond as he pulled his hand away. “Sorry about that.”  He kept his head ducked, nearly scurrying away from the man as he went to join the other two. How had he gotten there so fast? When had he moved?  _ Why _ had he moved? And why the fuck was it next to Ray?

“Fucking finally,” Michael grumbled the words as soon as Ray was next to him, folding his arms across his chest as they watched the Roosevelt come to a stop. The engine was killed and the lights with it, but the silence only lasted a few seconds before Michael was once again speaking as the passenger door popped open, “What took you guys so long?”

“Would you believe me if I said traffic?” Gavin’s voice was smug from the distance and Ray could feel the wild card fume beside him.

The driver door opened and Geoff piped in as he shut it, “It took a bit longer than I thought it would to collect that motivation we needed.” He stepped to the back door, yanking it open swiftly. The dim lights of the area not doing much to show what he was doing, but after a few seconds, he was pulling someone by the arm into the night air. He gave them a forceful shove and the three watched as a thin man in a white suit tripped over his feet before tumbling to the ground. 

Upon closer inspection, Ray was able to see the blindfold wrapped tight around his eyes and duct tape covering his mouth. The Puerto Rican knitted his brows together, pointing a finger towards the man, “That is most certainly not the dude we dropped off. Did you go through a wormhole on the way here?”

Geoff snorted only to reach back into the car, a few seconds later he was dragging the bald businessman from earlier into the open. He gave the man a shove and he easily fell to his knees, a blindfold also around his eyes. The crime boss slammed the car door shut and walked up behind him, patting the top of his head as if he were praising a dog, “Mr. Durkshaw here was never going to tell us where to find his weapon stashes  _ nor _ where the beginning of his drug ring started. Torture or not.”

“So, we collected some motivation or insurance, if you will,” Gavin continued, walking around to reach down and grab the collar of the white jacket. He pulled the unknown man up slightly, smiling at his friends, “Meet Leon Durkshaw, the son of Carl Durkshaw.”

“How the hell did you get him without needing backup?” Michael seemed unimpressed and Ray could easily pin that as having to wait for as long as they did.

“Had his daddy here place a phone call with the promise if he didn’t then we’d most definitely plan a visit with his wife,” Geoff gave another pat of Durkshaw’s head before nodding down at the guy, “Michael, grab this man a chair and tie him down while the Vagabond and I prepare a  _ throne _ for his son.” And despite the annoyance flaring from his friend, the explosive experts moved upon the order. 

There was a moment of silence that settled into the air, but then Geoff was grabbing the arm of Durkshaw’s son to hoist him to his feet. He pulled him into the hangar, smile wide under that curled mustache, “Gavin, Jack - need you two on lookout. Don’t think we’re going to really have anyone creeping around, but you never know.”

Ray frowned slightly, turning his body to follow Geoff’s movements, “Want me in the tower, boss?”

“Nope,” he lifted a tattooed hand, pointing to a small overhang in the corner of the hangar, “Right up there just in case.”

Ray stared at the area for a long moment then lifted a brow towards Geoff, “Who am I ‘just in case’-ing?”

“Baby Durkshaw,” Geoff came to a stop at the chair in the middle of the hangar, walking around it until he could force the white-suited man to sit, “I want you aimed and ready.” He yanked the tape off in a quick snap of his wrist and the guy let out a yelp.

“You son of a bitch!” Leon’s voice rang out loudly, “There’s no way you’re going to—“

It was unexpected what happened next and honestly Ray was once again questioning the movements of a man much taller and broader than him. He had to blink a few times just to process the image of the Vagabond stood behind Leon. He had a tight hand in dark locks, holding his head tilted back so that a sharp blade could easily sit pressed at the corner of his red lips. The angle of the knife was unnerving, the tip of it far enough in the man’s mouth so that he didn’t dare try to speak again. 

“What was that asshole?” Geoff asked, snickering slightly, “Were you about to say how I wasn’t going to get away with this?”

The Vagabond let go of the man’s hair just long enough to yank the blindfolded off. He returned his hand, forcing the captive’s head to an angle so he was looking at Geoff with a dark glare.

Geoff stepped forward and patted his cheek, “Buddy, I already have.” He gave a nod to the Vagabond then turned his attention to where Michael had tied Durkshaw to a chair just a bit off. He removed the blindfold and then the tape, stepping around him to set his hands on his shoulders. He gave them a squeeze then leaned in, lowering his voice just somewhat, “It’s going to be in the best interest of your son to start talking.”

“Fuck you.”

Geoff chuckled briefly then smiled at Ray, “Nest up, Ray. We don’t wanna be out here all night.” He shot a look to Michael, “Perimeter.”

Ray didn’t wait to see if Michael gave a response, instead he hurried over to grab his rifle before making his way to the corner of the hangar. He swung his rifle to his back and started up a rusted ladder, frowning just slightly at the thought of cutting his hand on it. If he ended up getting some form of hepatitis from a ladder he was going to sue Geoff. Not that he’d win, but at least it’d be something to do while he accepted his fate.

Within a few minutes, he was knelt on the overhang and setting his rifle’s aim up with the barrel resting easily on a metal bar. He lifted his eye away from the scope to watch as Geoff moved to stand by the table of tools. He placed his hands in the pockets of his trousers and any humor on his face from earlier was gone, instead leaving a shrouded shadow of darkness. Geoff wasn’t like any other crime boss, yes, but when he needed to be...Fuck—Ray remembered it all too easily just how scared he was of Geoff.

Some days he still was.

“So here’s how this is going to work,” Geoff started and the Vagabond released junior’s hair while removing the knife, “I’m going to ask you a question and each time you don’t answer, my friend here takes it out on your son.”

Silence.

“And because I’m feeling generous, I’ll ignore what you said after I removed the duct tape,” Geoff paused, “So, Durkshaw, tell me where your crew stashed the guns.”

A long pause was returned before being followed by the man spitting at the ground towards Geoff, “Go to hell.”

Geoff sighed, “Suit yourself.”

The Vagabond moved instantly after Geoff spoke, grabbing at hair to once again tilt the son’s head back sharply. There was a quick cry of surprise only to be muffled into one of pain as the mercenary inserted the knife slowly into the area of skin below the clavicle of his left shoulder. It sunk into the flesh, passing muscle and drawing blood that quickly stained the suit. 

It was left where it was buried to the hilt and the Vagabond removed his hand from the lad’s hair, stepping to the table to grab a hammer while the man tried to still the shakes of pain moving through him. His head dropped forward and he gruffed in a tone Ray almost missed with how far off he was, “Don’t tell them anything.”

“Seriously?” Geoff let out a sharp laugh, “It doesn’t have to be like this, you know. If your Pops here just tells us where the goods are and who runs what--we can let you walk out of here.”

“That’s not happening and we both know it,” Leon lifted his head, glaring at Geoff before spitting as his father had earlier.

There was a long pause, but then his boss was nodding his head, “You’re right, you won’t be.”

Ray felt himself nearly leave his skin in the next moment as the Vagabond moved, arm lashing out and hammer connecting swiftly with the left kneecap of the Durkshaw lad. A loud shout of pain echoed into the hangar in response and Ray swallowed a hard breath, licking over his lips.

“So,” Geoff stepped forward, hand grabbing Leon’s chin to tip his head back, “Now that we’ve finished with the obvious of the conversation, let’s get back to business.” He dropped his hand and walked back over to Durkshaw, dropping his hands onto his shoulders as he walked around to stand behind him, “Let’s try this again. Tell me where the weapon stashes are.”

Durkshaw drew in a breath, eyes locked with the form of his son and he forced himself to shake his head, “Bite me, Ramsey.”

Geoff sighed, nodding towards the Vagabond.

Ray flicked his gaze to watch the mercenary bring the hammer down onto Leon’s left shoulder where the knife was still embedded. The man let out a scream this time, louder than the last as the action not only shattered bone, but forced that knife to cut into more muscle. More blood bloomed from the wound and Ray readjusted his grip on his rifle.

“Murietta Heights.”

The Vagabond had set the hammer aside to yank the knife from Leon’s shoulder, wiping the blade along his glove before pressing the tip up against his Adam's apple. The skull mask turned towards Durkshaw, waiting in silence as the man looked up towards Geoff behind him, “There’s an abandoned warehouse, furthest east. We guard it lightly to keep attention away from it, but have access to the undergrounds to transfer the weapons.”

Geoff patted his cheek, rocking on his heels somewhat, “See? Was that so hard?” There was a slight pause and then Geoff was looking towards Ray, that smile on his face falling away, “Now to look into your drug trade.”

“You won’t find the guy,” Durkshaw said quickly, “He works out of Liberty and flies in when I call.”

“The thing is, Durkie,” Geoff squeezed his shoulders, “I probably would’ve believed that years ago starting out my crew, but here and now with all this experience under my bowtie? There’s really only one scenario for who does what that makes sense.”

Ray felt a frown hit his lips and he let out a soft breath, lowering his gaze and adjusting himself to look through his scope. He licked over his lips as Durkshaw went to say something, but Geoff cut him off quickly.

“We already know who runs the drug ring for you,” Geoff sighed loudly, but Ray was too busy looking at the rising chest of the younger Durkshaw to see what he was doing, “We just needed to make sure you gave us what we needed before we took him out and honestly, you did that a lot quicker than I thought you would.”

Ray squeezed the trigger of his gun and watched as the white of the suit quickly stained red from the bullet that connected in seconds. He lifted back to watch as Geoff stepped away from Durkshaw, making his way to the workbench as the man began to let out a string of curses. It was the only sound in the warehouse and after a moment it was being silenced by the Vagabond’s gloved hand. His other hand went to the back of his head and in one swift movement, he was twisting the man’s head in a harsh snap.

Within moments both Durkshaw men were gone and the warehouse once more plummeted into silence. No one moved from where they were and it started to make the sniper uneasy as he couldn’t look away from where the Vagabond stood over the lifeless body of the bald businessman. Finally, Ray stood from where he was crouched and called down, “Seemed a bit tame for your taste, Vagabayblade.”

The mask snapped towards him and Geoff let out a laugh, but neither said anything and Ray allowed that silence to settle in the pit of his stomach. To be honest, he wasn’t sure who kind of freaked him out more in that moment. Sure, the Vagabond carried out some milder torture than the merc was probably used to--but Geoff. Ray shut his eyes, shaking his head a bit. Geoff was scary despite the smiles and jokes. The guy was a crime  _ lord _ . He knew things more than anyone ever seemed to give him credit for and he knew just what to do with that information.

When Ray opened his eyes, Geoff was standing at the opening of the hangar calling out for Jack. The sniper took that moment to make his way down from his perch and slowly wander over to the Durkshaw son. He stood in front of him a moment then stepped forward, reaching into his jacket pockets.  _ No use letting his wallet go to waste, right? _

He found the leather wallet quickly, drawing it out and digging into it. He pulled out a few hundreds then stashed them in his pocket before putting the wallet back where he’d gotten it. Once finished with straightening the jacket he went to the Senior of the two, digging for his. As he did a finger tapped against his shoulder and he stopped to look over his shoulder, freezing with his hand in a dead man’s pocket at how close a skull mask was to his face, “Can I help you?”

The Vagabond said nothing, instead lifting his gloved hand between them with a gold plated watch around his fingers. He tilted his head to the side and the boneless smile of the mask nearly matched the glint in blue eyes barely being lit by the hangar’s lights. If there hadn’t been a mask, perhaps it would’ve been a warm gesture but because of the mask it had Ray’s stomach doing a flip.

“A gift, for me?” Ray reached up and took the watch, letting it slip onto his slender wrist. He swallowed a hard breath, offering a nervous grin, “Still just a coworker?”

His heart jumped into his throat as he watched blue eyes drop from his face, scaling down along his form in that close space. The action was quickly ended as the Vagabond straightened to his full height, turning to grab his jacket from the table.

Ray on the other hand, hadn’t moved. He didn’t know if he could. His heart was still in his throat and his stomach was flipped, lungs tight in his chest. He didn’t know how he felt. Didn’t know what he was thinking even. All he knew was that something had happened in those few seconds and Ray was convinced that it wasn’t all that  _ professional _ .

“Ray--”

The Puerto Rican gave a quick shake of his head, turning on a heel to look over at Gavin. When had he come back into the hangar?

“--Michael and I are gonna go get some food, wanna come with?”

“Only if they’re tacos,” Ray pulled a grin onto his face, forcing his body to settle from the interaction with the man without a face. 

Gavin chuckled and gave a quick nod of his head towards where Michael was talking to Jack, “Let’s go then. We can eat ‘em at your place and play some games.”

 

**{/}**

 

Ray dropped his head against the back of the couch, bringing the blunt up to his lips for a slow inhale. He shut his eyes, smiling with a short laugh as Michael finished letting out a string of curses towards a squawking Gavin. He wasn’t sure what time it was and honestly, he didn’t care. They’d finished their food probably hours ago, but they’d been playing nonstop in this endless deathmatch of who was the better player. 

There was no end to the game, one round Michael would get the better on Ray and then the next Gavin was getting a lucky shot. Most of them ended with Ray’s name dancing on the screen, but overall it kept turning into “Okay, fuckers, one more.” He couldn’t remember when that had started, but God he knew they were there to stay for the night and after the job they just had: he was fine with it.

Every so often he liked the company of his best friends after a job like the one they’d just finished, not that he was upset have you, but because it was an adrenaline burst and getting rid of that on your own fucking sucked. Sure, his had died down a bit when watching the Vagabrutalist do his work but even then there was still a buzz that begged him to stay awake and do more. So there he was, high as a kite and waiting for his turn with the controller.

It was a good fucking feeling.

“Ray, pass it,” Michael’s hand smacked his leg from where he sat on the floor and Ray easily moved the blunt towards him. He felt it get grabbed from his hand and he opened his eyes to look up at the dying light fixture in his living room.

“Tonight was good,” Ray commented.

Michael snorted, “Maybe for you.” He let out a short cough then continued, “I didn’t do shit.”

“Yeah, but you’ll be able to blow some shit up tomorrow,” Ray turned his head, angling it to where he could look down at the back of Michael’s head. He flicked his gaze to where Gavin was laying on the couch, stretched out as best he could beside Ray and wearing the beanie that once donned the head of the other.

“True,” Michael lifted the blunt up and Ray took it, “But I think Geoff’s gonna send me off with the merck-y.”

Ray chuckled, shutting his eyes again and taking another hit, “He ain’t all that bad.”

“You his new best friend?” Gavin teased from where he lied, the brit sober from drugs yet drunk from brought along beer.

“No,” Ray snorted, “but I’m thinking about replacing you two.”

“Good luck with that,” Michael huffed then let out a curse, dropping the controller onto his lap as Gavin let out a short sound of victory.

“You right,” Ray drew in a long huff of the blunt and let it sit in his lungs a moment before blowing it out his nose, “Used up all my luck just getting you assholes to call me friends.”

“Aw, you do love us, X-Ray,” Gavin once again spoke in a teasing voice, but Ray brushed it off with a small laugh as he heard the Brit ask Michael if he wanted a rematch.

It was quickly initiated and Ray let his head lull back against the couch once more. He started to feel himself drifting a bit, the high taking him on a trip towards his imagination that offered him the idea to fall asleep and turn it into a dream. It was ended nearly instantly though by the feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket. He lifted his head slowly and pulled the phone out, fumbling it a moment before unlocking it.

“Gavin, fucking stop going for the sword,” Michael’s tone was brinking at rising, but he held it in only to curse loudly straight after.

Ray ignored the interaction to focus in on the screen where he’d assume was going to be a notification for some random app, but instead, it was a message.

 

**From: V // 3:47AM**

 

**_Are you busy?_ **

 

Ray blinked, rereading the message a few times before shifting to sit up a little straighter, “What the fuck?” He leaned over Michael’s shoulder, setting the blunt on an ashtray only for it to get grabbed by the louder lad. Neither lad had heard him though and he worked on trying to construct a reply.

 

**To: V // 3:50AM**

 

**_It’s nearly 4_ **

 

Honestly, the sniper had tried a few different variants of just question marks and the word ‘what’, but eventually decided to settle on one that sounded more like a human response. How the hell did the guy even has his number? Didn’t  _ he _ give Ray his? Not the other way around?

 

**From: V // 3:52AM**

 

**_Doesn’t answer my question._ **

 

Ray frowned at the response, brows knitting closer together as he chewed the inside of his cheek. He felt his left leg begin to bounce, that nervous action just instant at how suddenly urgent this message sounded. 

 

**To: V // 3:54AM**

 

**_How’d you get my number?_ **

 

**From: V // 3:54AM**

 

**_Ramsey. Now answer the question._ **

 

For a guy who didn’t speak, he was kind of an asshole in text. What was the guy’s deal? It was nearly four in the morning, not that Ray really cared because he and the other two were still easily spending time doing whatever.  _ But _ it was nearly four A-fucking-M, who the fuck tries to see if someone is busy at that time? Horny fucks. That’s who.

 

**To: V // 3:58AM**

 

**_Is this a booty call?_ **

 

**From: V // 3:58AM**

 

**_Roof. Now._ **

 

Ray’s eyes widened slightly and his chest went tight. Did he mean the apartment rooftop? How the fuck did he know where Ray lived? There were so many damn questions revolving around this one guy and at this point it was just almost obvious he wanted to kill the sniper. That was probably the fucking weed talking, but there was a good reason to be a little nervous in knowing some psycho killer knew where you lived. 

Regardless, Ray flicked around the screen of his phone before typing back a response.

 

**To: Vagabondage // 4:04AM**

 

**_For the record, it doesn’t hurt to say please_ **

 

**To: Vagabondage // 4:04AM**

 

**_And I’ve changed your name in my phone because you don’t deserve to have what you want_ **

 

Ray rose slowly from the couch and almost instantly felt himself falling back towards it, the high he’d been chasing washing over him with the motion. He let out a short airy chuckle, hand falling to Michael’s head to hold him steady. His friend glanced up at him and the Puerto Rican smiled, “I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”

“Don’t fucking fall off the roof,” Michael grumbled, knocking his hand away.

“Please, I’m a professional parkour master,” Ray responded as he moved towards his apartment’s door. He grabbed the keys from the hook near it and threw his hood up, “Falling off a roof ain’t in my job description.”

He heard Gavin yell something after him, but he wasn’t listening. His thoughts were already running wild on what the fuck the Vagabond wanted from him. He locked the door to his apartment and stuffed his keys into his hoodie pocket, switching to his phone that blinked in response to a new message.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 4:06AM**

 

**_Yet you’re on your way to the roof, aren’t you?_ **

 

Ray frowned at the cocksure response, it was almost tempting to turn back around after reading it. He didn’t, but he debated it.

It took a few minutes to climb the stairs, a few more than normal with the way his head made it seem like the world was floating around him. Eventually though, he made it to the door leading to the roof and nearly tripped his way through it. He straightened his posture and glanced around, the only light available to him the glow of the streetlamps before. He squinted his eyes and frowned, “Dude, I’m too fucking high for you to play some villain hiding in the shadows.”

A hand dropped onto his shoulders and for a moment he was more than certain his soul left his skin. He spun around, hands raised and ready to lash out if he needed to but instead of anything malicious, he was greeted by the tall figure of the Vagabond as he held his phone out to him. It looked as though it was in the middle of a phone call and he frowned, “I swear to fuck, man. If this is an ex and you’re trying to get me to--”

“ _ Ray, take the damn phone. _ ”

It was such a muted voice from the earpiece, but he frowned in instantly recognizing it. He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear, “Boss?”

_ “Yeah. _ ”

“Um...I’m not sure how to follow up.”

_ “Don’t _ ,” there was a pause, “ _ Are Thing 1 and Thing 2 still at your place? _ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _ Great, I need you to do something for me, _ ” Geoff cleared his throat and Ray looked up at the man who still stood over him,  _ “I need you and the Vagabond to hit the pier. There’s a younger Durkshaw that I need taken out. _ ”

“What? Right now? I’m fucking high as dicks, dude.”

“ _ Yeah, but you can still aim. We both know that _ ,” Geoff chuckled, “ _ I need this done now. The guy’s working down there right now and there’s light enough traffic of both cars and people that you should be able to get away with it easily _ .”

Ray sighed, lifting a hand to push the hoodie back and ruffle his hair, “How will we know who the guy is?”

_ “He’s the only fucking cop working the pier this late _ .”

Ray frowned, stomach dropping with that sudden high mellowing out, “Did you say cop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out a little sooner than this one!


	3. Coworker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual: I'm without a beta and doing my best, lol.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this longer chapter!

Ray was peering quietly through his scope, tongue stuck out between dry lips and left eye squeezed tightly shut. He was wearing gloves, a nice bright pink cotton pair Gavin had gotten him that matched his gun and kept him from getting too cold against the metal of the weapon. Not that it was too cold, but there was a breeze and there was no sun and Ray was still coming down from one hell of a high. To be honest, he didn’t know if he was shaking from that or because a breeze kept flying in from the ocean.

He  _ hated _ the pier and being near it.

The ocean? Not really his thing. It was one thing to be down there during the day to maybe fuck around with Gavin and even then he rarely did, but right now in the dead of night nearing dawn? It was actually worse than being told they ran out of cheese at the Taco Bomb by his place. 

“Can you answer me a question?” Ray lifted his head back from the scope, turning his gaze to where the Vagabond was leaning against the wooden wall of the lifeguard shack.

The mercenary had been in the middle of looking at a knife in his hand, turning it slowly over only to stop and lift his head. He said nothing but faced Ray.

“Why didn’t Geoff just  _ call _ me personally? Why’d he get you to come to my place?”

A shrug.

“Really?” Ray frowned, “You have no idea.”

The Vagabond gave a shake of his head then turned his attention back towards the pier and the parking lot just below it. He lifted his knife, pointing it across the way with a nod.

Ray turned back, watching as two cops came out from the tunnel under the pier. He frowned and dipped his head down to look through his scope. He glanced between the two cops and cursed slightly, “How the hell am I supposed to know who is who?”

A hand knocked against his shoulder and he lifted his head, looking at the Vagabond who held up two fingers then mimicked a gun being fired with the same hand.

“Kill them both?” A nod in response, “I mean, yeah. I could do that. But that just seems like a fucking bad idea.”

The Vagabond shook his head.

Ray sighed, mirroring the action then looking through the scope, “Hope you got an evac plan for this one. Taking out one cop is easy, but two might make things heated.”

The sniper lined the crosshairs up with the shorter of the two, aiming for his head as the other cop stayed a few steps ahead of him. With a lick of his lips, he drew out a slow breath, “Alright, little Reds. Say hello to the Big Bad Wolf.” He took in another breath and pulled the trigger on the exhale.

**_THWIP_ ** .

Ray watched as the shorter cop fell hard, sailing back a few feet. The bullet may have been silent, but the action wasn’t and the other cop turned immediately with his gun pulled. He ran to his friend and without a hitch, the sniper was following his movements, ready for the next shot. “Nana’s gonna have to wait.” The cop stood, ready to step away but Ray’s finger squeezed the trigger and the man fell hard to the ground. 

For a few seconds there was silence, but then someone was letting out a loud scream. A pan of the scope’s view and Ray found himself looking at a woman in a skimpy outfit, holding her mouth and fumbling into her purse. He drew back from where he was leaning and with quick, nimble fingers began to disassemble his gun. He turned to face the Vagabond who was still looking in the direction of where the two men had fallen. It made him frown some, “Hey, you’re the one who said to kill them both.”

A leather gloved hand rose, pointing towards the area and Ray glanced over in time to make out what seemed to be another cop. His frown returned in heavier form, “Where the fuck did he come from?” The finger drifted, pointing towards the road that led to the pier. Ray rolled his eyes, “It’ll be easy, he said. You’ll be fine, he said. Fucking prick.” 

After a few minutes, he was shoving the pieces of his gun into his backpack. He was about to zip it up when the gloved hand from earlier grabbed his arm. He looked up at the Vagabond, that knot twisting into his stomach. He swallowed a breath as the bag was taken from him and could only watch as the free hand reached out to unzip his hoodie. His throat went dry, eyes going slightly wide. He bit his tongue and could only watch as the bag was set down so both hands could push Ray out of the purple hoodie.

A shiver ran down his spine and he watched with wide eyes as the hoodie was shoved into the bag. He pulled at his gloves next and handed them over only to receive a long look from the murderer. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then the Vagabond was removing his own gloves to place both pairs in the backpack. He zipped it up then went for his leather jacket. He quickly undid it then pulled it off, holding it out to the lad.

Ray’s focus came back around and he shook his head out gently, “I, uh...don’t think I follow.”

The Vagabond’s head tilted and for some reason, he felt there was an eyeroll in that silence. The jacket remained held out to him waiting in the space between them for Ray to react when he finally did it was with a nearly shaking hand. He grabbed the jacket and slid it on, instantly melting into the warmth that was caught in the expensive folds. His knees shook slightly and he hugged the material to his chest, ignoring any shame that could've come from it, “Dude, you’re radiating heat.”

The Vagabond said nothing and instead drew the backpack up to swing onto his shoulder. He moved down the ramp of the lifeguard tower and Ray followed after him, drowning still in the jacket of someone still so strange to him. He cleared his throat, shoving his hands into the pockets of the jacket as he tried to find something more to say. After a few seconds of coming up blank, he looked down to watch his feet as he did his best to keep from sinking into the sand. Nothing like having sand stuck between your socks and every corner of your shoe. 

He grumbled lightly and looked up to watch as they neared the skate park and abstract wall. His eyes ran over it and suddenly a wave of exhaustion struck him, he stumbled forward some reaching out and catching the arm of the Vagabond. He balanced himself out and retracted his hands quickly, clearing his throat, “Sorry, felt strangely  _ fatigued _ there.”

The Vagabond said nothing (big surprise) and just kept moving them towards the artsy area of the beach Ray definitely forgot existed. The moment his shoes hit pavement he let out a sigh of relief, glancing over his shoulder towards where a small group of people who had been around were now frantically scrambling to make sense of the scene. In the distance, he could hear sirens kicking up and his stomach knotted a bit, “You have a plan, right? We get stopped by cops and they dig through that bag it’s game over.”

Ray stopped walking with the thought, brow furrowing as he lifted a finger to point at the taller, “Wait, you’re wearing a mask. Isn’t that going to come off as highly fucking suspicious if a cop rolls by?”

The Vagabond stopped walking, turning slowly to look over his shoulder at Ray. There was a pause and then the man was shrugging, continuing his path right after.

Ray frowned, “I’m asking a serious question here.” He trotted after him quickly, catching up to walk beside him. He grabbed the collar of the jacket he wore though, burying his face into it somewhat as a breeze blew over them. It halted his thoughts and desires to get an answer as he was consumed by the scent of the Vagabond. It hadn’t been what he’d expected. Granted, he didn’t know what to expect  _ but _ regardless...it didn’t seem right.

It was like a Hot Tamale.

Okay, so  _ not _ like one exactly but close. There was this cinnamon burn to the scent, smoke mixing in with a woodsy smell (maybe?)--Fuck, he should’ve listened to Gavin a bit more when it came to shopping for colognes. It was near damn impossible to pin the scent, but that cinnamon was there and Ray was just melting into it more. He shut his eyes, a smile slipping onto his face to hide behind the collar he still held up. 

He was tired. He felt that hitting harder as the seconds ticked by and the warmth of the jacket was just making it worse. Now there was this smell that just begged the Puerto Rican to slip into sleep. He let out a short hum and opened his eyes, daring himself to look up at the man who walked beside him, “We should do this more often. Me sniping a guy. You standing there looking menacing then giving me your jacket because I’m cold.”

The Vagabond stopped moving at the words and turned to face Ray, head tilting some to the side as if to inquire without words on what was being said.

Ray stopped too, smile turning into a slight frown, “Isn’t that why you gave me the jacket?”

A shake of the mask.

The frown deepened, “So...gonna elaborate?”

The Vagabond glanced over his shoulder seemingly ignoring the question.

“Hey, dude,” Ray tried again, “Why am I wearing your jacket?” Not that he was complaining all that much, but now he really wanted to know. 

The Vagabond looked back, hands reaching out to grab Ray’s arms. He walked the lad backward until he was pinned to the abstract wall. For a moment nothing happened and Ray swore time froze, but then suddenly the backpack was being dropped and kicked behind Ray’s feet. The broader criminal stepped closer, angling himself to where Ray’s hip was now pressed dangerously close to his groin. The Puerto Rican froze, eyes wide and heart suddenly racing in his chest. He reached up, pushing hard against the merc’s chest, “Yo, what the fuck happened to being coworkers?”

A strong hand grabbed his chin and turned his head roughly to the side so he was forced to look at storefronts. His hands continued to press, but the larger of the two didn’t show any signs of budging. Instead, he seemed frozen in his form as if waiting for something to happen from it.

“Okay, look,” Ray let out a nervous laugh, “If you wanted to get randy and possibly get a blow, all you had to do was ask. No need for this pushing around.”

Ray was expecting silence to come in response, but rather he heard the sound of a rubber mask being rolled up next to his ear. He attempted to turn his head, but to no avail as the hold on his chin remained firm. What the fuck was this guy doing? And more importantly--did he just fucking remove his mask?   


As if to answer the question, Ray felt the item get pressed between them. It was quickly shoved into the open jacket before the free hand was grabbing Ray’s to move up to the Vagabond’s neck. He gave it a press as if trying to instruct him to keep it there before settling his large hand onto Ray’s slender waist. Ray swallowed, “Uh, no mask? Does this mean I’m the one getting a blow?”

Lips--really soft lips  _ wow _ \--met his neck and a short gasp left the sniper. His body went rigged and his breath caught in his lungs as every inch of him started to tingle with a warmth he’d long forgotten. He one hundred and eighty-five percent had no idea what was going on, but fucking christ...no man’s lips should be that soft. They dragged along his skin, a stubbled chin scratching after it. Ray’s knees started to shake.

The lad slid his hand further to the back of the Vagabond’s neck and the other curled around to wrap tightly into the back of his shirt. He craned his neck further, giving him more room to explore his neck with warm feathered presses. They were fleeting, barely there in instances and then the next they were melting Ray into the hold of the criminal.

“Excuse me.”

Ray’s attention came around center, eyes snapping open. When had he closed them? Fuck, who the hell was interrupting? He went to turn his head but found it impossible with the Vagabond’s right there. He felt the man lift his head, body arching into Ray’s. The sniper let out a soft groan, eyes only able to watch as their shadows grew from what he could only assume was a flashlight.

“Sorry, to--uh,” the person speaking cleared their throat, “interrupt, but there was an incident just up by the pier and we wanted to know if you’d seen or heard anything suspicious.”

Ray frowned, mouth falling open with a prepared answer to give the cops. Lord knows they haven’t the slightest who they’re staring right in the face. A face  _ Ray _ wasn’t apparently allowed to see.

“Nothing more than the usual, officer.”

Ray’s entire body froze, eyes widening and his breath once more catching. At this point, it was a miracle he hadn’t gone faint from how many times he stopped breathing, but that wasn’t the topic at hand. The topic at hand was the voice that had just spoken so warmly and deeply into his ear. It vibrated through him and the lad shivered.  _ Fuck _ .

“Think you and your partner here might wanna get off the beach for the time being,” a second voice spoke lightly, “It isn’t safe to be out here right now.”

“When is it?” The Vagabass-for-a-voice spoke again and Ray clung tighter to the shirt, pulling himself even further against the taller man.

A soft laugh came from one of the officers but then the lights were being redirected and their conversation was being moved away. Once they were plenty out of earshot, Ray decided to find his voice only for it crack on exit, “Again, there’s such a thing as saying please.”

The Vagabond reached between them, finding his mask again and Ray felt his heart sink slightly. There was no chance that things were going to continue from there, but fuck had he hoped a little ways down it would. The killer had lips softer than sin and Ray was going to be stuck thinking about them.

Ray was released and the overpowering presence of the mercenary was gone, leaving him to catch his breath as he slowly turned his head back straight to look at him. He had to swallow his next breath before considering speaking, “I...uh, was definitely joking about the blowjobs.” His cheeks heated up and he dropped his gaze, hugging the jacket close to his form once more.

A long pause of silence sat between them, but then the mercenary was reaching down to grab the backpack from the ground. He swung it onto his shoulders then dropped a hand onto Ray’s head. He ruffled his hair roughly.

“Hey, what the fuck,” Ray knocked the hands away, shooting a glare towards the mask, “You can’t just put your saliva on me then ruffle my hair like a kid. That ain’t right, dude.”

Broad shoulders shook, that silent laugh Ray was starting to enjoy seeing moved the mercenary. After a moment he started walking away.

“Also,” Ray jogged up to him, keeping close to where their arms brushed, “you fucking  _ talked _ .”

The Vagabond turned his head slightly, indicating he was looking at Ray but said nothing.

Ray frowned, “C’mon, dude. You’ve already given yourself up on not being mute.” When there was still nothing given in response, he sighed and pushed his hands into the pockets of the leather jacket, “Well until you say something again, I’m not giving you your jacket back.”

_ That’ll show him _ .

Silence enveloped them, passing between them like an old friend. It was annoying in some fashion to Ray but also felt natural in a way he didn’t really know how to explain. Then again, maybe it was for the better. Despite whatever the fuck kind of distraction that had been, Ray was still a bit heated up from it. He couldn’t remember specifically if he’d been getting  _ hard _ , but he was definitely battling noises that were on the brink of escaping. 

The Vagabond had such soft fucking lips with a stubble to surround them that Ray was again feeling weak just thinking about it. He dared himself to look up at the other criminal, trying his best to imagine just what face matched those lips and that balls deep voice.

_ Ray, that’s definitely not the saying _ .

A sigh left his lips, followed quickly by a groan. He tilted his head back, shoulders slumping, “Dude, why was that the plan? What was wrong with just two dudes being in a conversation?”

Silence.

“I mean, okay. Maybe I get why we didn’t do that with you being all weird about your voice, but  _ still _ . I’ve been doing this shit since I was like eighteen and never  _ once _ had anyone before pulled an odd-job blend in tactic like that.”

Again, silence.

“So the jacket was just another means of showing I was your  _ partner _ ? Pretty sure your mouth on my neck was give away enough. If you were worried, you should’ve just stuffed your tongue in my mouth. At least then it’d be doing more work than it normally does.”

A sound came from beside him and Ray looked up, trying to collect what it had been. He watched the Vagabond’s shoulders shake and the sniper frowned slightly. Did this big bad killer just  _ snort _ at what Ray had said? Was he finding it funny how riled it got the sniper?   


“Glad you find this so funny,” Ray grumbled, “Glad my  _ annoyance _ is humoring you.”

A soft chuckle came next from the mercenary, a cracking higher toned laugh that had Ray stopping his motion of walking. His mouth was gaped slightly, brown eyes wide as he stared towards where the other was coming to a halt. First his voice, now a real  _ laugh _ . And not just any laugh, a laugh that made Ray’s stomach flip.

He quickly shook the shock away and forced an annoyed expression on his face, “I can’t believe this entire situation is what’s going to get someone to actually  _ hear _ you.”

The Vagabond shook his head slowly, shoulders coming to a slow stop. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the sniper, waiting for something more.

But was there more to say?

Ray let out another groan, “Would you please just say something? This is worse than waking up the night after to find yourself alone.”

Silence was all that was given in response, but finally, after a few seconds, his phone was buzzing in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it from his pocket, drawing it up to his ear without bothering to look who was calling, “What?”

“ _ Did you take care of it? _ ”

Another sigh and Ray stepped around the Vagabond, continuing towards the car left in a parking lot, “Yeah, Boss. It’s taken care of.”

“ _ Told you it’d be easy _ .”

Ray rolled his eyes, “I had to kill two cops.”

“ _ Sometimes you just gotta do things, Ray. _ ”

“How poetic.”

“ _ How is my favorite psychopath doing? _ ”

“Fine. He’s got an interesting way of confusing cops and getting them to leave us alone.”  
“ _Whatever works,_ ” it was obvious Geoff didn’t care about the how and honestly Ray probably wouldn’t have told him, “ _Good work, dude. You two get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

“Alright,” Ray ended the call and looked over his shoulder, eyes landing on the Vagabond who was a few feet behind him, “Geoff says good job and he’ll see us tomorrow.”

A nod.

Ray rolled his eyes once more, looking forward, “Let’s get out of here. I need to sleep.”

 

**{\\}**

 

The ride had been complete silence, not even Ray finding the ability to say anything. He had been too busy thinking back to the beach, thinking back to the way the Vagabody just fit so nicely against him with lips so warm on his skin. It was just so hard not to linger on it, not to drift back to it after having gone dry of contact like that for so long. It had been a literal nothing interaction, but it didn’t stop the warm pool sitting in his stomach.

By the time they got to Ray’s apartment, the Puerto Rican was struggling to keep his dick from reacting to the thought of a Vagaboner balls deep and how nice that voice would sound in his ear. It was truly a struggle he hadn’t at all thought would come about, but yet here they were and there they went in silence. Ray unable to say anything out of the fear of offering to give Road Head.

When they reached his apartment he’d nearly tripped out of the car grabbing blindly for his pack in the backseat. He muttered a quick goodbye and more or less ran to the rundown doors of his complex. He hurried inside and ran up steps, completely forgetting about the two he’d left playing games in his living room.

When Ray opened the door he was instantly greeted by the sound of Gavin squawking out a sound of disbelief, “Bloody fucking hell, Michael. Could you stop being such a prat and let me get the sniper for once?”

“Not on your life, Free.”

Ray was frozen in his open door, staring towards the two in near shock, “It’s almost six in the morning, how are you two awake still?”

Michael looked at him, staring at him a long few moments, “Could ask the same to you, but seeing as you’re wearing a jacket that isn’t yours I’m going to go out on a limb and say you’ve been freshly banged.”

“What?” Ray looked down at the leather jacket and felt the heat of a blush touch his cheeks, “Oh. This isn’t what you think. It’s the, um, Vagabond’s.”

Gavin turned his head then, looking over with a confused drunk like stare, “Why in the ‘ell do you have that?”

“I was just with him,” Ray shifted nervously on his feet, “Had a job Geoff wanted handling.”

“Didn’t answer the question,” Gavin pointed out.

“I borrowed it for a few and forgot to give it back,” Ray offered with a shrug before clearing his throat, he nodded towards his bedroom, “I’m just gonna call it a night...morning, or whatever.”

“Yeah, okay,” Gavin kept his eyes on his friend and it made the sniper worry that he was seeing more than he should, “Alright if we crash here?”

“Go ahead,” Ray swallowed a harsh breath as he walked towards his door.

“Thanks, dude,” Michael threw over his shoulder, not seemingly as interested as Gavin was in what Ray had been up to.

“Mhm,” Ray hummed then slipped into his room, shutting the door quickly behind him. He let out a sigh, a weird sense of relief falling over him in being hidden from their eyes. Well--Gavin’s. The Brit could sense shit, always could despite his fumbling personality.

Ray dropped his backpack to the ground and quickly pulled the leather jacket off his form. He tossed it onto his bed then leaned into the wall opposite of it. He stared at it for a few seconds then pulled his phone out of his pocket to see it blinking with a new message. He was already blushing before even opening it.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 5:49AM**

 

**_You took my jacket._ **

 

Ray couldn’t stop himself from typing the response he did, even with the present blush of his own mistake.

 

**To: Vagabondage // 5:57AM**

 

**_You should’ve said something._ **

 

**To: Vagabondage // 5:57AM**

 

**_But apparently, you only talk to cops._ **

 

He threw the phone onto the bed, watching it bounce onto the jacket. With a sigh he went to his closet and quickly stripped himself down to his boxers, debating how badly he wanted to shower and if it was worth going back out to see Michael and Gavin again. It wasn’t.

The Puerto Rican dropped his clothes into the hamper then moved over to the light, flicking it off. He jumped onto the bed, laying himself next to the jacket that was still there and cradling his once again blinking phone. He reached out slowly, sliding his hand up along the cold material only to have a chill run through him. He snatched up his phone, squinting against the screen.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 6:02AM**

 

**_I don’t talk to anyone. I spoke to them, yes. But no one knows my voice or my face. On the off chance the cops knew who you were, face or voice -- it would’ve blown things._ **

 

Ray’s brow furrowed, frown settling onto his face. Seriously? That’s why he’d spoken?

 

**To: Vagabondage // 6:04AM**

 

**_So you pushed me into a wall and assaulted my neck to keep me from being seen or heard?_ **

 

There was a short burst of disappointment that popped into his stomach, chest feeling heavy at his own question. Of course, that was it, Ray. He’d started to read into it more than he should’ve all because the guy had lips softer than a fine silk.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 6:06AM**

 

**_The original plan had been to just hide you between the wall and me while I talked to the cops. I gave you my jacket so you’d just kind of blend into the shadows and they wouldn’t give you a second glance. That plan obviously changed._ **

 

**From: Vagabondage // 6:07AM**

 

**_Bring my jacket to the warehouse tomorrow. Get some sleep._ **

 

Ray was frozen in the bed, staring at the messages that had popped up in near quick responses. He didn’t know how to make heads or tails of it.  _ That _ hadn’t been the plan? Pushing Ray against the wall and making it look like they were too horny to make it home  _ wasn’t _ the plan? Trying to make it awkward for the cops  _ hadn’t _ been on the agenda? Then why the fuck had it changed?

Ray let out a heavy sigh, deciding that responding wasn’t going to help clear anything up and that it was clear the other man didn’t want to talk about it. What the fuck was going on and why did it have to be with the sniper? He wasn’t cut out for whatever roller coaster this merc was trying to put him on. Hell, he was still half-convinced the guy wanted him dead and planned to carry that out in the near future. Yet, there they were in a very compromising situation that apparently hadn’t been in the plan.

“Not to mention,” Ray grumbled in the dark, “you were ready to sport a hard-on just thinking about it in the car.” He let the phone fall onto the bed and again felt his hand pass over the cool feeling of the leather. It feathered there before closing around the jacket and drawing it closer. He pressed his face into it, breathing in the strong scent of the mercenary who donned it probably every day. It was fucking intoxicating in a way Ray wanted to pretend it wasn’t.

He needed to push the jacket far away, needed to drop it to the floor and get over whatever stupid attraction he had. It didn’t make sense to even be attracted to the guy in all meanings of the word. He knew nothing about him outside of the fact he enjoyed killing, torturing, smelled like cinnamon, had a hot voice, and fucking soft lips.

_ Ray. _

A long groan left the sniper and he frowned heavily at the warm feeling making its way through his stomach, dropping straight for his groin. If someone had asked how the night was going to turn out, he definitely wouldn’t have considered it ending like this. Face pressed to some psycho’s jacket and hand creeping towards his growing erection. Not in a hundred years did Ray ever think he’d be so ready to jerk off at the idea of some literal mystery man, but yet there he was and fuck was he ready to do it.

His hand pushed past the waistband of his boxers, fingers teasing just slightly at the sensitive skin above his dick. He frowned and pressed his face harder into the jacket, drowning himself in the scent and trying to recall the feeling of stubble surrounding lips on his neck. It had felt  _ good _ and better than anything Ray could really imagine at that moment. Then again, the last time his dick was even given attention was by his hand while watching some porn. 

When the fuck was the last time he’d actually been intimate with  _ anyone _ ?

“Fuck,” he let out a muffled sigh into the jacket as his hand curled around his cock, slipping up the length and immediately teasing the head where it was already leaking from arousal, “Just get it over with, idiot.”

If anyone asked Ray the next day why he looked like hell. Well, he’d just blame that on the Vagabond

 

**{\\}**

 

“Dude, you look like death punched you in the face.”

Ray lifted his head from his arms, tired eyes drifting until they found Kerry standing on the opposite end of the counter. He was holding an open laptop in his arms, frown evident on his face as he looked the sniper over. It made Ray mirror the expression, “Gee, thanks. Good to see you too, Ker-Bear.”

Kerry set the laptop down, hands lifting in front of him as if to defend himself, “Just stating the facts I see in front of me.”

“How about keeping them to yourself?” Ray offered, frown turning to a slight scowl before he dropped his head back into his arms. He shut his eyes and let out a sigh, wishing and praying that he could just go back home rather than be at the warehouse any longer. He’d been there for a few hours, arrived alone because the Dynamic Duo had to go back to their respected homes to change. Since then it’d just been Ray, Jack, and Geoff.

Not even the Vagabond had shown up for his jacket. 

“Where’s everyone else?”

Ray lifted his head again, looking at Kerry with a still present frown, “Sleeping, dead, or blowing shit up.”

“The last one actually,” Geoff’s voice came from behind Ray before the older man was joining them, standing himself next to Kerry, “Sent them out to the weapon stashes to grab what we needed, could sell, and told them to ignite the rest.”

“Dope,” Ray rested his chin on his arms, “So why am I here then?”

“Drugs,” Geoff responded with a crooked grin, “The Durkshaws were growing out by Grapeseed, as of now the place is ours and any person still there knows who they’re working for. Mostly.”

“Mostly?” Ray’s brow lifted.

“Yeah,” Geoff folded his arms onto the counter, shrugging a shoulder, “They need a face with the crew name.”

“And you want me to go be that face?” Ray was lifting his head again, slowly sitting up a bit straighter. He was suddenly feeling a little more awake than moments before, “Are you serious?”

“Why not?” Geoff was smiling wider, “We grabbed you into this crew when you were thinking of starting something, but we took that chance away and honestly -- no one in this fucking crew knows drugs like you do.”

“I know a lot of things,” Ray quipped and Geoff belted a laugh.

“Exactly why I want you on this one,” the boss let his laugh fade slowly, “I need you to go out there and meet with a guy named Mansen. He’d been running shit for the Durkshaw kid when he wasn’t around, but the guy’s loyalty literally lies in dollar signs.”  
“Is that how you found out Junior was running it?”

“No,” Geoff cocked his head towards Kerry, “This kid and Lindsay found that out for me. After that, they wired money straight to Mansen. We’ve owned their drug business before either even bit the dust.”

Ray could feel himself smiling more, a giddy feeling of excitement striking his core, “Geoff, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“I do,” Geoff lifted a finger, pointing it at him, “See--you’re good, Ray. You know your way around a gun, but even better...you know your way  _ around _ . Fuck, dude. You were running solo for so long and surviving like it was nothing, that takes something.”

“Michael did the same,” Ray said it lightly, a hue of color starting to hit his neck at the flourish of compliments being presented to him. Didn’t help that Kerry was standing there smiling to himself as he listened.

“No,” Geoff corrected, “Michael didn’t do shit. The idiot was in and out of jail more than I’ve ever been. He’s got a short fucking fuse and that follows him everywhere, but not you. You got what it takes, Ray. That’s why I want you spearheading this drug portion of the crew. You’ll handle it better than Gavin and Michael combined.”

Ray was awake, more so than he’s probably ever been in his life. He definitely hadn’t seen this coming at all. He’d known Geoff was going to cut him in on it, but he had no idea that he was going to be  _ running _ the whole of it for the crew. It was almost too good to believe, like some fucking dream he was suddenly going to wake up from. Fucking hell--he really hoped it wasn’t a dream.

“Ray, listen,” Geoff licked over his lps, face twinging on a more serious expression, “I skipped over Jack on this one meaning she knows she wasn’t considered. Granted I knew she wouldn’t want it but still, I want you to know how important this is to us as a crew. You’re still my sniper and/or whatever the fuck else I want you to be, got it?”

Ray brought his hand up, saluting the gent, “Anything you want, boss.”

“Good,” he curled a hand into a fist and gently pushed it against Kerry’s shoulder, “Shawcross here is gonna be your computer for this. He’s already been in the works talking with Mansen’s hands to get intel on who still sells and who they sell to.”

“Is this just weed?”

“No,” Geoff sighed, folding his arms once more, “that’d be too easy, too cheap.”

Ray snorted, “Fair.”

“They got meth and some other hallucinogens or whatever,” Geoff looked at Kerry, “Trackpad McGee can tell you more about that one.”

Kerry drew in a breath and lifted his head, smiling at Ray with that knowing gleam of excitement as if he’d known about this for weeks, “So their main means of income is from their weed farms, but they’ve also got meth labs scattered across Paleto and Grapevine.” He spun his computer around, showing a map that had dots of different colors speckled across all of the county, “The green represents the weed farms up near Grapeseed, the larger is the main that Mansen stays at. The blue indicates the LSD drops--”

“--the airport?” Ray lifted his gaze to Kerry and he nodded, “We paying to sell them?”

“Yeah, but we turn the profit better than our sellers will ever know,” Kerry assured before clearing his throat to continue, “The white indicates the meth labs and finally, the yellow are the hot spot locations that Mansen will send runners.”

Ray gave a small shake of his head, pressing a finger to one of the dots down near the shipping docks, “We’re scrapping that and switching.”

Geoff leaned onto the counter further, craning his head to see where Ray was pointing. He considered it a moment then narrowed his eyes, “Why?”

Ray sucked in a breath and trailed the finger up towards the tracks, following them until they landed at a parking garage out near an old junkyard, “We wanna be here.” Ray sat back on the stool, shrugging, “The shipping docks are good and all, but you’re mostly gonna find hobos begging with their last dime and it’s not going to be nearly enough in comparison to what we’ll get out there. Right now, the place is run by some chump who makes meth out of his mom’s basement but I’m sure we can turn him to our side and get the word out of the switch. He already gets a pretty penny, but we can get more with whatever the Durkshaws were selling. Especially if we have more to fucking offer.”

“So we’ll want more than just that kid out there?”

“Yeah,” Ray nodded, “We’re gonna want at least three or four in that area there and all carrying the same amount, it’ll raise the bar on people wanting it.”

Geoff flashed him a toothy grin, standing tall, “Fucking dicks, dude. Looks like Jack’ll have to drop a word to Caleb and see if the asshole can help us out finding some dudes. He’s always ready with a list of names when it comes to people wanting at least a toe in the Fake AH door.”

Ray’s chest felt tight, but his heart heavy with an immense joy and excitement. He still wasn’t fully believing what was happening here and he didn’t think it’d settle in until he was looking at their first turn around from sales. The idea made him smile and he had to fight the blush on his cheeks, “Hopefully it won’t be too much work on your part.”   


“Listen, Ray,” Geoff settled a hand on the counter and once again pointed at the lad, “I’m gonna get you what you need because in the end you’re doing more than you’re gonna realize for this crew.” He snapped his fingers then, dropping the hand next to the other, “Which reminds me, when you go out to Mansen you’ll need a second to run with and that goes for any other crazy drug scheme you’ve got planned.”

“A second? Like Michael or something?”

“What?” Geoff’s nose wrinkled with his expression, “No? We just talked about the short fuse the idiot has.”   


Ray snorted a short laugh, “Right.”

“I’m sending tall, dark and scary with you,” Geoff nodded and Kerry frowned towards him, but the crew boss was only pulling a grin on his heavily mustached face, “What? C’mon, it’ll be good for our drug image!”   


“Good for our drug image,” Kerry muttered, “That’s a new one.”

Geoff stared at him, a floored look hitting his face before he turned it to Ray, “Am I wrong?”

Ray had to think on that a moment, had to reflect on the idea of the Vagabond following him around as he went from location to location or sale to sale. It was an image that humored him in some manner, the guy towered over him and was definitely on the  _ scary _ side while Ray was on the average side. Honestly, the more he pictured it the more it made sense. Ray definitely didn’t hold the image of a crime  _ anything _ , but the Vagabond-- “Yeah, I think it’d be good.”

_ Even if you jerked off to the thought of his lips, Ray? _

The sniper punched himself internally at the thought, a chill running down his spine as he cleared his throat to continue his thought, “I mean, image-wise it’d definitely help things along. A Puerto Rican can only do so much, am I right?”

Geoff chuckled while Kerry shook his head with slight dismay, “Then it’s settled. You three get the show rolling, I’ll get Jack to reach out to Caleb and we’ll go from there.”

“Wait,” Kerry perked up suddenly, eyes owling, “I don’t have to move to Grapeseed, right?”

Geoff turned to face him, dropping his hands onto his shoulders like a father consoling his son, “I would never ask any of you to move there, but I’ve considered dropping Gavin off in the center of town and not looking back.”

Ray let out a sharp laugh and Kerry joined as Geoff chuckled. He patted the blond’s cheek then stepped around him to go to the fridge. Kerry spun his computer back to face him and offered Ray a much calmer smile, “Real talk, I’ve been waiting for him to tell you this for about a week now. Lindsay and I knew since the moment he dropped Durkshaw’s name.”

“You think it’s a good idea?” Ray asked honestly and Kerry immediately nodded.

“Absolutely. Jack’s great, but she doesn’t do this type of stuff and the other guys...well, you know,” he shrugged with a trail of his voice before drawing in a deep breath, “You were the only one who made sense outside of Geoff and he’s already busy enough as it is.”

“Thanks, Kerry,” Ray smiled at him, accepting the compliment better than he had Geoff’s, “To be honest, I’m glad you’re going to be my computer dude. Lindsay’s scary as fuck.”

Kerry laughed, “Don’t worry, there’s no way in hell Geoff’s giving Lindsay up to do other work than what she already does. She helped with this for a few days then was back to doing what she does which is...whatever...she does.”

Ray chuckled at that, shaking his head some then looking over to where Geoff was holding a Sprunk can in his hand, “You alright, Boss?”

“No,” his voice cracked as he held the can up, “When am I getting my beer back?”

“When you remember the code to the garage,” Jack’s voice piped up from the couch where she’d been sitting in silence listening to them. Well, at least Ray assumed that’s what she’d been doing and he didn’t know if her silence up until then was good or not.

“You change it like every other week!” Geoff objected, voice cracking again.

Jack turned, arm resting on the back of the couch and frown on her face, “I have to because you keep writing it on pieces of paper that get dropped on the curb outside.”

“Well if you stopped changing it then maybe that wouldn’t happen,” Geoff pointed out.

Ray had to bite his tongue from laughing, but it wasn’t long enough to keep from saying something, “He’s got you there.”

“No,” Jack’s tone took on that of a mother and she pointed a manicured finger towards them, “He definitely doesn’t, don’t encourage him.”

“I do and you know it,” Geoff quickly retorted and she pointed the finger in his exact direction, “Don’t you point at me like that.”   


“What’s the code?”

Ray was biting his tongue again, pinching his lips together as he looked over towards his boss who was now looking at him with a frantic expression. The sniper shook his head as if to silently tell the older man to not drag him into it. So he looked to Kerry and the tech guru shook his head as well.

“No, siree,” Kerry continued to shake his head, eyes on his computer, “I’m not getting involved with this. I will not choose sides. I am not even here.”

“You guys fucking suck,” Geoff dropped it hard, but it only made Ray smile more as the well-dressed gent shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose falling into deep thought, “Nine--”

“No,” Jack’s immediate response made the crime boss toss his arms up. Ray looked over to her and she was turning back to face forward, the sight of a book in her other hand indicating what she’d been doing, “You think on that and if you get it by the end of the day perhaps we can discuss the beer situation.”

“I’m firing all of you,” Geoff grumbled before stalking off towards his office with the Sprunk can in hand.

“It starts with a seven, Boss!” Ray called after him and the response he got was a middle finger being held out through the doorway. The lad laughed and looked back to Kerry who was biting back a smile.

“It starts with a two.”

Ray gave half a shrug, “Yeah, but he doesn’t know that.”

Kerry started laughing and Ray was soon joining into it, that feeling of being tired and done with the day suddenly gone from the Puerto Rican. He’d had such a horrible time falling asleep and after his--uh--activity he couldn’t wipe his mind of the images he’d been thinking  _ during _ . It was long few hours and he wasn’t really even sure how much sleep he got. All he knew was that he’d be calling it early that night and at this point kind of hoped the Vagabond didn’t show up.

The feeling of his phone buzzing drew his attention and he pulled it from his pocket, frown settling on his lips at the way fate seemed to fuck him.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 11:21AM**

 

**_Code?_ **

 

**To: Vagabondage // 11:22AM**

 

**_233647 and don’t tell Geoff_ **

 

**From: Vagabondage // 11:23AM**

 

**_An interesting addition I didn’t expect_ ** **.**

 

**To: Vagabondage // 11:23AM**

 

**_Jack wants him to remember it and if you get in, he’s probably gonna ask you._ **

 

**From: Vagabondage // 11:23AM**

 

**_Noted_ ** **.**

 

Ray shoved the phone into his pocket and looked to Kerry, “You know if Geoff’s told Vagabodyguard about this whole thing?”

Kerry’s lips quirked at the name, “Not that I know of.”

“Hm,” Ray turned on the stool but didn’t rise from it. Instead, he yelled towards Geoff’s office, “Hey, Boss! Did you tell the new guy about the job?”

“Yeah!” Geoff yelled back, “This morning! I called and told him!”   


“You called him?” Ray’s voice pitched slightly. Did Geoff know what the guy sounded like?   


Geoff’s head poked around the corner, “Yeah, it’s what people do. We make phone calls.”

“He doesn’t talk.”

“No, but he fucking listens,” Geoff stated it with that obvious tone again and it took everything in Ray to keep from rolling his eyes, “That said, he knows and he’s cool with it. Said you’re good to work with.”

“Aw,” Kerry cooed, “the murderer likes you.”

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Ray looked back at him and received only a smile. He looked back to Geoff, “Great, that’s all I wanted to know. We’re heading out there today then?”

“Was that a question?”

“Yes?”

Geoff paused, “Yes. Do that. Take Kerry.” He disappeared into the office again and Ray turned his chair back to face Kerry.

“Roadtrip?” Ray asked with a smile and Kerry mirrored it.

“Car karaoke?” Kerry responded.

“I fucking hope so,” Ray definitely felt better. 

Well, that was until Jack spoke up, “Oh, hey. Trouble getting in?”

Ray turned his head in time to see the Vagabond shake his head at Jack. He was stood a few feet off from the couch wearing a black t-shirt that once again did wonders to Ray’s brain. His cheeks tinted and the heat of last night’s actions hit him like a brick. Fuck, he should’ve prepared himself better for today in seeing the guy. He shouldn’t have banked on the idea of him possibly not showing up. Ray had his  _ jacket _ , the guy was gonna show. Fucking Jesus, Ray. Calm down.

“Heyyy, if it isn’t the Vagabrooder himself,” Ray threw the words out and immediately the criminal was looking towards him. His stomach dropped and a nervous laugh slipped out, “By that I totally mean your mask and the silence makes it seem like--yeah, okay I’m gonna stop talking about that and move on.”

The masked man was now walking towards him and Ray suddenly felt the need to flee like a rabbit being hunted by a fox, but he swallowed a hard breath and grabbed for his backpack on the stool beside him. He unzipped it (after fumbling with the zipper for a few seconds) and dug into the largest pouch to pull the leather jacket from it. He held it out like a peace offering, a wavering smile on his face, “You should really keep better track of this.”

The Vagabond had come to a stop on the other side of the stool where Ray’s backpack sat. His eyes were visible in the light of the warehouse, the blues dropping to the jacket then back to the sniper’s face with a glint he couldn’t place. A large hand lifted, long fingers grabbing for the jacket to slowly pull it from the Puerto Rican’s hand. He unrolled it and with ease slipped it on in the next movement, adjusting it to his form then zipping it halfway up his chest. He gave a nod towards Ray then turned his gaze to Kerry.

“H-heyyy,” Kerry sang the greeting almost, the evident display of nervousness mingling in it. He cleared his throat, “So I hear we’ll be working together more. I’m Kerry.” He held his hand out towards the Vagabond and Ray looked down at it then back up. When no one moved Kerry drew it back, sighing out a breath as he looked back to his computer, “Okay, now it’s awkward and I have to pee.”

Ray glanced back to the Vagabond and watched as his eyes shut, head shaking slightly as his shoulders rocked. It made the lad’s heart skip a beat because, after last night in hearing the other laugh, he knew exactly what that action was. He was  _ laughing _ . He was laughing at Kerry and honestly, Ray started to laugh. At first, it was a chuckle, but then it was a little more until both were looking at him.

He lifted a hand to wipe at the corner of his eyes, “This is gonna be a fucking interesting drug crew.”

 

**{/}**

 

“--and so I said to the guy, how are you going to get the drugs into the airport with the heavy security at landing? And he goes, we use the back runaways. And I go, then why not just change to the airfield out by the lake? To which he said, and I quote, because it’s too far away,” Kerry was sat in the middle of the backseat, leaning forward some to talk to Ray as his laptop balanced on his lap, “And I literally told him that it’s just another fifteen minutes tacked on without the worry of security catching on, but he didn’t budge.”

“What’s this guy’s name?” Ray had turned himself in the passenger seat, facing both the Vagabond and Kerry as the hacker told them more about the people they’d be working with.

“Uh,” the blond dropped his eyes, fingers moving along his keyboard before speaking, “Isaac Bagging.”

Ray let it sit then drew his brows together, “Wait, like the Hobbit?”

The Vagabond’s shoulders shifted forward and his head shook as if he’d snorted at the comment, but (and again, no surprise) said nothing in response.

Kerry responded instead, “That was Baggins, but you were close.”

“Whatever,” Ray sighed, “still gonna tell this guy that he needs to land it at the airfield. It’ll be better for everyone involved if he does.”

“I’m telling you, he won’t budge,” Kerry sighed.

“Yeah, well,” Ray drew in a confident breath, “wait till he has a conversation full of true persuasion.” Kerry lifted an eyebrow and without hesitation, Ray leaned over the console. He tapped the Vagabond’s right hand, “True,” then the left, “Persuasion.” He fell back into his seat, eyes flicking to the mask in time to see blue eyes on him.

Ray had to swallow a breath, stomach bubbling with nerves at how easily he’d done something he would’ve with anyone in the crew. He’d acted without thought and it’d felt right, but now he was feeling like he should just jump out of the car going sixty. Maybe if he hit his head hard enough he’d forget about last night and just go back to being mildly attracted to the mystery man.

_ Focus, idiot _ .

“--could work,” Kerry’s voice penetrated his thoughts and he looked to him, “Bagging looks like a wuss and is just the errand boy for the guys in LC, he’ll do it with the proper convincing probably.”

Ray gave a quick nod, “Good. Once we get the LSDs landing out at the airfield we can get some of Mansen’s guys on it a lot faster and get shit sold quicker, might be able to double what they bring in.”

“I had no idea you had a mind for business, Ray,” Kerry smiled and Ray rolled his eyes,

“I have a mind for  _ drugs _ ,” Ray corrected, “You do numbers, Vagabuddy does intimidation, and I do druggy things.”

“What a beautiful team,” Kerry commented before settling back into his seat, “In all seriousness, if you two talk to him he’ll probably change his mind.”

“Cool,” Ray glanced at the radio’s clock then at their surroundings, “Anything else I should know about this Mansen guy that Geoff didn’t mention?”

“Um,” Kerry paused and Ray wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, “Comes off as a dick. Probably a dick.”

Ray snorted.

“He’s confident that’s for sure and knows a good deal when he hears it,” Kerry sighed gently, “Geoff’s a little uneasy at the idea of him turning around and leaving at a different offer, but I doubt he will.”

“Why’s that?”  
“Because no one’s gonna try once they hear what happened to the Durkshaws,” the assurance in his voice made Ray smile, “Lindsay’s already making sure that word is getting around.”

Ray didn’t comment, he didn’t need to. They both knew that enough was said on the matter and soon all of the county would fucking know the Fake AH were running drug ops. After that, it was just a matter of time before the money started raining in. He was excited for it, excited to be such a major part of something this big to the crew. He just hoped he didn’t fuck it up.

“Alright, Ray,” the sound of Kerry’s laptop shutting followed the words, “Time to put on your best “I’m the boss” face.”

Ray shifted in his seat, looking out the window as the expensive car rolled to a stop in front of the two-story house. There were three men on the front porch, one sitting on the steps and the others leaning on the rail. From the car, Ray couldn’t see if they had guns on them but he could only assume they were absolutely packing.

He shot a look at the Vagabond and the man was lifting his pistol, clicking the safety off then ensuring a round was in the chamber, “Ready?” Ray waited for a nod before slipping out of the car, Kerry pushing the seat forward to promptly follow after.

The Vagabond rose out of the car slower with a stance that made Ray’s spine vibrate with a chill. He glanced over to the three on the porch and they were now standing at more attention then before, all sets of eyes watching the mercenary as he rounded the car to lean against the hood. Kerry joined off to the side, pulling his phone out and muttering something about texting Geoff.

Ray stepped forward, swallowing a breath in realizing he had to be the one to say something. He cleared his throat, “Where can I find Mansen?”

“Right here.”

The Puerto Rican turned his gaze to the side of the house where a tall, thin man was making his way towards them. He wasn’t what Ray had expected, in fact, he was the exact opposite. Here he’d been expecting a druggy looking guy with hair too long and bags under his eyes, but instead, he was greeted with the sight of a guy in slacks, a button-down, and a blazer looking like he stepped out of a fucking catalog.

Ray turned towards him as he got closer, ready to say more but before he could Mansen was speaking again.

“You must be Narvaez, yeah? Your Boss said I’d be answering to you from here on out.”

A nod from the Puerto Rican, “That’d be me.”

Mansen came to a stop in front of Ray, a smooth face with sharp features pulling a slow smirk. He held a hand out towards the sniper, “A pleasure to meet you.”

Ray glanced down at the hand then back up to lock his dark eyes with green ones. He paused, but then took the offered hand, “Yeah, likewise.” He let his hand go, pulling his hands back to slip into his hoodie pockets, “So how about you show me around quickly and give me an idea of what we’ve got to work with?”

“I’d be happy to,” Mansen held his hand out towards where he’d come from and waited until Ray started walking. Once they were walking in step with each other he spoke again, looking over his shoulder, “And I assume one of you is Sawyer?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kerry’s voice piped up, “That’d be me.”

_ Sawyer? _ So Geoff didn’t want their computer guru’s getting their names out?

“Glad to put a name with a face,” Mansen commented then turned his gaze forward, but didn’t stop talking. “If he’s Sawyer then I’m assuming the man in the mask is your muscle?”

Ray threw a look over his shoulder, glancing at the mercenary who had his eyes on Mansen, “You could say that.” He returned his attention forward as they reached the back of the house, “He goes by Vagabond.”

Mansen’s eyebrows perked up and he let out a low chuckle, “As in the Mad King?”

“Um,” Ray straightened his shoulders, licking his bottom lip and giving a slow shake of his head, “I mean, so it’s said. He came to us as the Vagabond. Anything prior to that name isn’t our concern.”

“Fair enough,” Mansen led them towards the white curved canvases that covered the rows of marijuana, “So, as you can see we have more than enough growing here to profit three times the amount Durkshaw had us running.”

Ray stepped around him, dipping into one of the shaded areas to take a closer look at the growing plants. He was eyeing them closely, taking in the green of nearly each leaf as if they’d tell him the secret on whether or not what was said was true. It’d been awhile since he’d been near  _ this _ step of his favorite hobby, but fuck did it feel like a weird power move, “What’s the other farm like?”

“Smaller, but profitable,” Mansen answered, “We can possibly expand it, but we’ll need to pay some people to look the other way.”

“Hm,” Ray hummed, moving to walk back towards the man. It was something definitely to consider in the future, but for now-- “We’ll focus on what we got and go from there. We want to push this more than the Durkshaws did. If it picks up the way we want we can look into that.”

“Glad to hear,” Mansen once again held his hand out, this time towards the back porch of the house, “Inside is where we process and pack everything.”

“Lead the way,” Ray waited for a beat then started walking, putting himself beside Kerry, “Sawyer?”

“Geoff’s idea,” he whispered, “Alias of Sawyer while Lindsay gets something else.”

“Makes sense,” Ray shrugged gently, “You two contact so many people that it’s safer that way.” 

“Yeah.” Kerry agreed with a quick nod, “Also, what I said in the car about Mansen still stands entirely.”  
“About probably being a dick?”

Kerry nodded.

Ray snorted, “Yeah, well he’s doing his best to not piss off the people signing his checks. I’m sure in no time it’ll start showing more.” They climbed the steps of the porch, dropping the conversation as they entered the house.

Mansen joined them after holding the door, leading them into the kitchen and through to the dining room where a few men were huddled around the table working their hands quickly with bundling bricks of weed. It made Ray bite back a smile of excitement. Fucking hell--he was going to get high  _ way _ more.

“Boys, this is Narvaez. He’s gonna be our primary.”

Ray lifted his head, looking to the men who gave their respected nods and Ray mirrored the action. 

“Upstairs is where we keep all the other equipment for processing and breaking down, but it’s a bit cramped,” Mansen turned to face Ray, “You can check it out if you want.”

“Nah, think I’m good this time around,” Ray stepped towards the table and reached out, grabbing up one of the finished bricks, “Where do the finished batches go?”

“Basement,” Mansen pointed towards a door under the staircase and Ray gave a nod.

The sniper turned the plastic wrapped brick over, “And how much is down there right now?”

“Enough to get through the week if the numbers Sawyer sent were correct.”

Another nod, “Yeah, they were. Our goal is to double that, but with Durkshaw out of the picture we’re transitioning with sellers so it’ll be a bit before we do that.”

Silence followed that and Ray was fine with it, he was busily looking over the item in his hand. He let his thoughts wander, let them drift to the plans he was already trying to run through in his head. There was a lot they still needed to do, but despite how nervous he was about fucking it all up he was even more excited for things to take off. Man did he hope they would. This was such a huge fucking responsibility and Ray wanted to make sure he didn’t disappoint.

The Puerto Rican opened his mouth, ready to add more only to be stopped by the sound of quick movements behind him. His heart stopped a moment, nerves jumping rapidly as he looked up to see the men at the table all staring past Ray with wide eyes. 

“Easy there, big guy,” Mansen’s voice was calm in tone, but there was a stress point to it that forced Ray to turn around.

When he turned he was met with the back of the Vagabond who was stood so dangerously close to Ray that his breath was catching from the scent filling his nose. He swallowed a hard breath and slowly peered around him to see that the pistol from earlier was drawn and his free hand was gripping tightly to Mansen’s arm that was reaching inside his jacket.

“I’m just reaching for my phone.” There was a pause then the Vagabond was removing his hand but leaving the gun raised. The tension hung in the room as Mansen reached further into his jacket. He kept his eyes on the merc as he drew it back to hold up his phone, “See?”

The gun was lowered and the man stepped to the side, allowing Ray to fully look at Mansen, “Gotta be careful, you know?”

The drug pin had his eyes on the Vagabond still, but he responded to Ray, “Yeah, just didn’t expect him to move that fast.”

Ray snorted, “The guy’s like a ninja, swear to God.”

Mansen brought his eyes back to Ray, fighting a smile as he waved his phone lightly, “I’ll send Sawyer some more contact info on sellers who are still interested in working for me.”

“Sounds good to me,” Ray let out a sigh quickly after, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck, “We don’t have much else to really discuss out here. We have to check out some of the labs in Grapeseed before it gets too late, but we’ll be back tomorrow or the following day.”

Mansen nodded, “Of course, Quinn will be expecting you. I don’t want to take any more of your time. Ramsey had mentioned you were just stopping by to get a look of the place and ensure I had a face for the guy running this.”

“You’ll be seeing this face a lot,” Ray flashed a toothy grin, “Apologies in advance for that.”

“Best one to come around in awhile,” Mansen stated lightly and Ray felt a blush rush his neck.

The gang member swallowed a breath and stuttered out his next set of words, “Aha, r-right. Anyways, we’ll be getting out of your hair. If you need anything just hit up my guy.”

Mansen nodded.

Ray spun on a heel then, making his way to the front door with the sounds of Kerry and the Vagabond in tow. He pulled the door open for them but flinched when a hand shot out above his head to grab it. He looked up, catching blue eyes staring down at him and he didn’t need to be told to go on ahead. As he stepped through the door and a hand caught his arm but as quick as it was there it was gone.

The sniper turned to look down at his arm then up to see Mansen’s outstretched hand with the Vagabond’s curled tightly around his wrist. They were looking at one another and the tension in the air once again had Ray teetering on a nervous edge. He looked between the two then settled on the drug dealer, “Something else you needed?”

Mansen pulled his hand from the grip, straightening with a now present frown, “Just wanted to know if I could contact you directly rather than Sawyer.”

Ray’s face paled a bit, stomach flipping at the words. Was the guy being serious or was this a play on the face comment earlier? Fuck--did Ray come off as flirting? “Uh.” Not that Mansen wasn’t nice to look at; the dude was hot. Ray made that clear earlier when comparing him to a model, but he literally was not in the place to flirt with anyone on a serious level. Not to mention the guy was now working for him and it wasn’t at all professional...right?

Wait how long had he been standing there without saying anything?

“This is my way of asking for your number,” Mansen’s eyebrow rose and his lips curled into a cunning grin.

Ray swallowed, tripping over his ability to talk once more. When he finally found the ability to mutter something about Kerry, the Vagabond was stepping between the two. His broad shoulders and tall form blocking Ray’s view entirely and he frowned while taking a slow step back, “Dude.”

The Vagablockade didn’t move, instead, he just stood taller staring down the drug dealer who Ray couldn’t see at all. There was silence that settled there before finally, Mansen was chuckling an airy laugh, “Noted.” The sound of the man stepping further into the house came next along with another quick response, “I’ll contact Sawyer.”

Ray watched as the mercenary turned then stepped around him to make his way down off the porch. The door shut behind him and Ray gave a short pause then followed after with quick steps. When he reached the car, Kerry was already in the backseat with his laptop open--clearly doing all he could to not look at either of the men he was with. 

Ray frowned, “Hey.”

The mercenary stopped midway in reaching for the door, turning to look at Ray. He cocked his head to the side.

“Can I talk  _ at _ you?” He didn’t wait for a response, instead, he walked around the car and headed towards a tree a few yards off. Once next to it he turned to lean into it, looking up as the Vagabond came to a stop just a few feet from him, “Where I appreciate the Vagabodyguard mentality you’re going for, you gotta calm down a bit.”

The man’s shoulders jerked and he looked down, shaking his head.

Ray’s frown grew, “Don’t laugh at that. I’m being serious.”

The Vagabond tilted his head at the comment, lifting it as he did so to land blue eyes on the Puerto Rican.

“I told Geoff that you being my second would be dope, but I’m gonna need you to stop being such a dad,” Ray held a finger up, “That’s his job.”

A pause and then the mercenary was shaking his head once more. He took a few steps closer until he was towering over Ray, the shadow of the tree now hiding blue eyes. He lifted a hand up, catching the bottom of his mask and rolling it until Ray was given the sight of a stubble jawline and pink lips. The rolling stopped and a smirk slid across those lips.

Slowly the Vagabond leaned forward, free hand dropping to the tree while the other held the mask in place. He dipped in and his lips brushed Ray’s ear without so much as a care and the world felt like it had stopped spinning. A hot breath of air hit his ear and his eyes fell shut as an all too deep voice met his soul, “Do you normally talk about giving head at the beach with your  _ daddy _ ?”

Ray’s heart stopped and his knees suddenly felt weak; the smell of burnt cinnamon drowning him further into whatever bliss he was in from the voice. He was  _ definitely _ dreaming. There was no way that Geoff gave him a drug branch to run on the same day the Vagabond graced his ears once more.

“God, please keep talking,” Ray’s words slid out without his consent, bottom lip quivering and hands lifting to grab onto the leather jacket so close to brushing his chest, “I’ll call you whatever you want if you just keep talking.”

That low, chest rumbling chuckle hit his ear and he had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. Another puff of hot air and he was suddenly glad for the tree against his back, “I have just one thing for you to call me.”

“Anything.” The rubber mask brushed his hair and Ray tightened his grip on the jacket because-- _ fuck _ \--when was the last time someone was this close to him? When was someone this  _ sexy _ sounding so easily tempting him? He was fucking weak and part of him was screaming to stop talking and just push him away. He’d already made a fool of himself plenty the night before.

The softest lips he’d ever felt feathered his ear and he shivered with a soft moan finally escaping. He was quick to bite his tongue though, quick to hold it back as he waited for the Vagabond to say more. When the man finally spoke again, Ray felt as if karma for his crimes was finally catching up with him, “Coworker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ray, all he wanted was a normal criminal life with his best buddies and now...well, Vaga-give-me-a-fucking-break is driving him crazy. The real question: why?
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting. Y'all literally make some of my bad days feel good just by reading them. ♥


	4. Criminal Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Beta-less so I apologize in advance.
> 
> I've been writing this over the course of a week while battling a constant migraine, but I really wanted to get it done for you all.
> 
> Bit of a meaty chapter with something big for the crew, but let's not forget Ray's wired and this is his show.
> 
> As much as he may not want it to be. ;)

Quinn had been an alright guy. Short dude with glasses too large for his face and the exact definition of someone taking too many drugs. He’d offered them all a sample of what he was so busily brewing, but Ray had declined it. Perhaps back in his days of running through the streets for quick cash, he would’ve accepted the offer, but Ray preferred his weed and the buzz he could get off that. He wasn’t about chasing the high that meth could lead him on, not anymore.

Even if the idea sounded pretty great after the Great Tree Debacle with the Vagabond, not even an hour before then.

That though had been hours ago. They’d let Quinn lead them around a bit, walking them from one place to the next near his trailer while pointing to areas on Kerry’s laptop where a map was pulled up. He’d given them lesser known labs and the new locations of a few that had moved with another offer of taking them, but again it was declined. When they finally left, Ray promised the guy that they’d have Mansen let him know the plans from there on out.

Again, hours ago.

_ Now _ Ray was sat once more at his spot in the warehouse’s dubbed ‘Heist’ room with his feet kicked up on the table. He had his ankles crossed and he was slouched in the chair, hoodie up and covering his eyes as he listened to Geoff drone on about their finances after taking out the Durkshaws. Previously he’d said what he had to about Ray and the drug bit which got a few compliments from his lad counterparts, but now it was just business as usual and the buzz from the day was wearing down.

Not to mention he was still reeling from what he’d thought was a coming on from the Vagabond only to be dropped hard. Nothing like embarrassing yourself in front of someone you’re weirdly attracted to by letting them know how hot you are for them.  _ Idiot _ . He should’ve been more on top of that, more aware of it. He shouldn’t have allowed himself to just melt the moment the Vagabond said anything. The guy had made it clear in the helicopter what they were-- _ yet _ the fucker pulled that stunt on the beach and admitted it to not being the plan.

Ray had been weak. He’d let himself swoon and now the Vagabond knew the lad was a horny fuck.

“Ray.”

The sniper tilted his head back, attempting his best to peer out from under his hood towards Geoff, “Yeah, boss?”

“What do you think?”

Ray lifted a hand, pulling his hood back slightly to fully reveal his confused expression, “Think about what?”

Geoff rolled his eyes, “Fucking Christ, does nobody listen to me anymore?”

“I listen to you, Geoff,” Michael said quick.

“Thank you, Michael,” Geoff placed his hands on the end of the table leaning into them, “Now, to repeat myself, do you want Michael to look into talking to this Bagging dude?”

“Uh,” Ray sighed, hand dropping from his hood so to rub the back of his neck, “Honestly it’d save time if he could convince the idiot to just land out there. I’d rather not take the time when I could be working with Kerry on the plans for the labs in Paleto.”

“Cool,” Geoff nodded then looked to Michael, “The next shipment of psychedelics comes in tomorrow at one, I want you out there with Mansen’s guys. While they’re collecting, I want you paying and convincing.”

“Easy,” Michael flashed a toothy grin.

Geoff pointed a finger, “Don’t break anything on the guy and keep your cool. We need him to be able to fly still.”

“Is this why the Vagabond isn’t going to go do it?” Michael looked to the man in question and Ray did the same.

He was sat beside Ray once more, head bowed and arms folded across his chest. At his name he lifted his gaze, looking at Michael before shaking his head with a shake of his shoulders. Ray swallowed a breath then looked back to Michael, he pointed his thumb at the mercenary, “He thinks that’s funny.”

“What?” Michael’s eyebrows drew together, “Why?”

“Because unlike  _ someone _ ,” Geoff’s voice cracked, “he happens to  _ listen _ when told what to do. If I wanted him to break something, he’d break something. If I wanted him to just be persuasive, he would.”

“Aw, Geoff,” Michael forced a dramatic pout, “You saying you don’t trust me? I just said I listened.”

“Listening and doing as your told are two different things,” Geoff stated then looked back to Ray, “We talked briefly about your meet up with Mansen and whoever the fuck else, but what’s your next plan of action while Michael takes care of that?”

“Like I said, talk with Kerry and start mapping things out. It sounds like a few places in Paleto got raided by cops so guys were forced to move. I’d like to check those places out, see what we can do about beefing up security or making more of a location.”

“Good,” Geoff was smiling again, “Let me know what you come up with. Jack,” he looked to the woman seated to the right of him, “you get in contact with Caleb?”

She nodded, “Yeah, he says he’ll get back to us by tomorrow morning about some guys.”

“Perfect,” Geoff clapped his hands together, “Now that we’ve got the drugs shit going, time to move onto the next thing.”

“Whoa, what,” Gavin finally spoke up, eyes matching the surprise in his voice, “We’re already doing another job?”

“Yeah, in a sense,” Geoff shrugged, “We didn’t get much heat from the Durkshaw showdown, including the cops getting killed, so why not? We could make a pretty penny if we start planning now.”

There was a long pause of silence, but then Jack was sighing. She turned her chair towards Geoff and folded her arms over her chest, “Alright. Let’s hear it.”

The crew boss lit up, a smile growing wide under his mustache, “Alright, boys  _ and Jack _ , I’ve had Lindsay looking into something for the course of a month almost. Something big and something well worth our fucking time.”

“How much we looking at?” Jack asked.

“Nine eighty-five,” Geoff straightened fully, sliding his hands into the pockets of his trousers, “K.”

Ray’s feet fell from the table and he rolled forward, eyes plenty wide as he spoke for everyone, “Nine hundred and eighty-five thousand?”

Geoff nodded and Michael let out a whistle.

Now, to the average outside eye, it may seem like that wouldn’t mean much to the crew but being a criminal wasn’t actually the most lavish life. Sure, Geoff and Gavin lived in one of the pricier apartments while Jack and Michael in one of the middle but those were choices after years of just having that money. Jack and Geoff had been doing this for years, they could probably retire with an offshore account and be set for life...but the lads? They’d still be running jobs.

Michael had a  _ very _ expensive Adder, but the fucking thing was hot. He’d stolen it shortly after getting to Los Santos, it was just a matter of paying for it to be suped up. It cost an ugly amount, but it’d taken time to get it to that color and Michael barely slept as he worked towards it. Both him and Gavin could live  _ comfortably _ but as Ray said, they’d still have to take jobs.

What about Ray, one might ask? Well, Ray fucking lived in one of the cheaper apartments downtown. It wasn’t on the recommended list and it was certainly not somewhere one would think anyone in a crew like this would live, but he did. He did it because it’d been his home for years and because he didn’t want to spend that money. Not yet. He spent when he needed to and where he needed to, but most of his money went towards his weapons and their upkeep.

He was fickle with his cash and to be honest, he couldn’t give someone the full reason to why. Maybe it was because he wanted to be ready just in case? Maybe it was because growing up he had to always be that way with money? He didn’t know. All he knew was that if he had  _ just _ a bit more, maybe he’d feel a little more comfortable and possibly look into a new apartment. 

A Faggio can only get you so far.

“We haven’t tried pulling something this big since we first showed up here,” Jack muttered and Geoff stepped over to her, dropping a hand to her shoulder.

“I remember,” Geoff smiled over at Gavin, “The three of us barely got out of that alive with at least half of what we intended, so just imagine what it’ll be like having the six of us and other resources at our fingertips?”

“That depends on what it is we’re stealing,” Jack commented, “Last time it’d been straight cash, but I’m assuming from the way you’re talking it’s not that.”

“Nope,” he pulled his hand off her shoulder and walked over to the door to pull it open, “Lindsay, come on in.”

There was a pause, but then the woman was hurrying in with a smile on her face. She was holding a laptop under her arm and a projector under the other. She set both at the end of the table, saying nothing as she busily went about readying the two items. 

As she did this, Geoff walked back to his spot next to Jack, “Now, I have  _ an _ idea of how I want to run this but I’m open to suggestions. Lindsay’s going to help me out with providing more information on both the item and the location.”

“Before you begin,” Jack’s voice edged on concern, “Are you sure we’re ready for this? We’ve run things before, but the Vagabond is still relatively new and despite no heat from the Durkshaws...it’s really soon.”

“I’ve thought on it, Jackie,” Geoff responded with a slight grin, “We  _ can _ do this and after we can focus on the background.”

“The drugs?” Ray spoke up and Geoff nodded at him, “That’s why we needed to take out Durkshaw. Whatever you’re planning is going to force us into the shadows, isn’t it?”

“Yes and no,” Geoff’s face took on a serious tone, “I’m not sure how long, but I get the feeling we’ll want to lay low for  _ at least _ a month after this. Having the drugs going in and out will ensure our banks stay full. It was also just important we take the family out so we still had a major foot in the drug sales door.”

“What about the money from this?” Gavin asked.

“Offshore for a bit,” Geoff stated quickly, “It’ll be a lot and it’ll be hot. It too has to disappear for awhile.”

“Sometimes I hate the logic behind being a criminal,” Gavin grumbled before letting out a sigh, “Couldn’t we just use some of the funds from the offshore accounts to pay the cops to look the other way?”

“Yes, but then we wouldn’t be looking at the profit we want to make from this,” Geoff stated, “Our lawyer already gets more than enough to keep us out of jail despite our records so we definitely don’t need to be paying extra on the side just for cops.”

“How is Joel doing by the way?” Michael pipped up into the conversation and Geoff frowned at him.

“Annoyed as usual,” Geoff looked to Lindsay, watching her flick the projector on, “he has an idea that we’re planning something, but doesn’t want to know details as usual just wants to get paid.”

“Okay,” Lindsay spoke and the group all looked to her, she nodded her head towards the wall before leaning over to flick the lights off. She cleared her throat and started out, “So I’m going to fill you dudes and dudette in on what we’re looking at.” 

Ray brought his attention back to the wall where a map of the county was projected, it zoomed into downtown and Lindsay made her way over to it. She stood off to the side, laser pointer immediately landing onto a building near the heart of the city, “As most of you are aware, this is _Ridgeback_ _Penthouses_. They’re known for housing the richest of assholes for either living or summer stay, but is also literally an untouchable fortress in regards to those who aren’t known by name. You could have money and still not be allowed in,” Lindsay quickly clarified as she clicked a remote in her other hand, bringing the map to a side view of the building, “There’d been a few in the past who tried to force their way in but failed horribly, granted there wasn’t a consequence to failing just that they did.”

“I already don’t like where this is going,” Jack mumbled under her breath and Geoff reached across the table to pat her hand. He drew it back, waving at Lindsay as a go ahead.

The younger woman drew in a breath and clicked her remote bringing up a photo of a man with black hair peppered with silver. He looked young but aged in a way that said he had money. The photo shifted to sit beside the building as a photo of a woman with long blonde hair came up. Her age was a little harder to tell, but her high cheekbones said there was money put into her features. The photo moved to sit below the man’s and Lindsay spoke again, “This is Riley Sachs and his wife, Lauren.”

“Sachs?” Michael snorted, “As in Schlongberg Sachs?”

“Yes,” Lindsay nodded, “He is the eldest son to Anthony Sachs and is in line to take over the business alongside George Schlongberg. Currently, his wife and him live at the  _ Ridgeback Penthouses _ on the thirty-sixth floor with a safe holding a necklace worth more than any seen before in Los Santos.”

Ray’s eyebrow lifted and he folded his arms on the table, leaning into them with an angle that had him closer to the Vagabond. He didn’t notice, not at the moment at least. He was too busy thinking about the idea of all the possible money in their future, “What kind of necklace?”

“One made of more than just a few musgravite stones,” Lindsay clicked another button and a looping necklace appeared on the screen. It had a chain made of silver clasped diamonds, dropping down to where those diamonds surrounded six decently sized purple stones. It was gaudy, in Ray’s opinion--but fuck did it look expensive.

“That is one bloody shiny necklace,” Gavin gaped, “What the ‘ell is musgravite?”

“It’s worth thirty-five grand a carat,” Lindsay circled the ring of the diamond chain, “In total, we’re looking at about one hundred diamonds, all about a carat each give or take. That alone puts the necklace at two hundred and fifty thousand dollars.” She landed the laser pointer on one of the purple stones, “The six musgravite stones are all three point five carats, the six of them together are worth seven hundred and thirty-five thousand.”

“And now it makes sense why a necklace can be worth nine eighty-five,” Ray said it in a light tone, unable to look away from the necklace.

“Yeah,” Lindsay nodded, “And according to what I was able to find out, Riley here had been preparing this gift over the course of the last four years and plans to give it to her as an anniversary gift next month. In the meantime, he’s been hiding it away in his office’s safe in their penthouse, but the necklace is finished and already an unbelievable hot topic in the underground.”

“You have a buyer lined up already?” Jack asked.

Lindsay looked to her, “Not necessarily an exact name, but there are buyers. If we have to break it up, we have to break it up but we’ll make the full profit. I’ve got a guy in Liberty who can cut it if we need.”

“Good to know,” Jack leaned further back in her chair, allowing Lindsay to continue.

“As I was saying, there’s a lot of different people looking at this necklace but nobody has the balls, equipment or experience to touch the building and as far as Riley Sachs is concerned: that necklace will probably rarely, if not ever, leave it. I imagine she’ll wear it to a gala once and make it a bedroom ornament after.”

Michael snorted at the comment but held back his laugh.

“Regardless, if we want it we need to get it before the anniversary. Plucking through Riley’s emails says it’ll have that full insurance on it the day of and to be honest, I wanna fuck the guy over because Schlonberg Sachs is a money hungry shitpile.”

It was Geoff’s turn to laugh, “Ain’t that the truth.”

Lindsay’s lips quirked in the off-light of the projector, “But as I mentioned, the building is like a fortress and no one gets in unless they’re on the list.”

“Can’t we just drop in on the roof? Take the steps down?” Ray asked and she shook her.

“There’s no roof access whatsoever. It’s like a false layer like they were planning for someone to try it. Nothing up there but a graveled roof and a long fucking way down.”

Ray frowned, “Well that’s not great.”

“No, but it’s okay because I’ve been studying the blueprints for a couple weeks and--”

“How’d you get blueprints of what sounds almost like a fancy ass prison?” Michael cut in.

Lindsay frowned at him, “Maybe if you didn’t interrupt we’d get to that part.”

Michael held his hands up in defense.

“Asshole,” she muttered then continued louder, “As I was saying, I’ve been studying the blueprints for a couple weeks and discovered a spot blind to their security systems. It’s shown only in the original blueprints for the building. I was able to get my hands on them after paying the right people and promptly ensuring no one knew who they were given to or who gave them.” 

The image switched to a 3D rendition of the blueprints, focusing in on the lower levels of the building. She clicked a button and it broke apart until it was just the levels seated slightly below ground, all labeled with either ‘Garage’ or ‘Maitnenance’. She shifted the light to a spot on a level with ‘Garage 001’ written across it, “This is the lowest level in the building. It’s where those who work at the place park their vehicles, this includes security. Below that,” the image shifted to a layout of the subways in the city, “the subway.”

“With a ton of concrete in between,” Michael grumbled.

“Actually,” Lindsay smiled, “more like five feet.”

“If that were the case, the building would’ve collapsed already,” Jack input and Lindsay shook her head.

“The structure has heavy support on the sides. This one floor is just closer to the ground because on the off-chance it collapses, it’ll be the only thing that goes. They just needed the extra level for those they care almost nothing about.”

“Classy,” Ray snorted. He leaned forward, dropping his head onto his arms to watch as Lindsay continued.

“That level has  _ no _ surveillance because the only way in is an access card along with a camera on the outside that shows who is entering and someone is always monitoring it, therefore it was deemed unnecessary and allows for the perfect entrance. Well, asterisk next to the word perfect. It’s gonna be a bit messy getting in but once we’re in, it should be a pretty smooth operation.”

“Where the hell are we gonna get the equipment for that without turning heads?” Ray asked, not lifting his head. 

The Vagabond shifted next to them, leaning forward and raising a hand up. There was a pause as everyone looked to him, but finally, he switched to holding a finger up that he spun in a circle before pointing at himself.

Geoff let out a short noise of joy, “Helps when no one knows your name, yeah?”

The Vagabond gave a quick nod then settled back in his chair, brushing Ray’s arm as he went. He flicked his head towards him, but Ray did his best to keep from giving him more than just a glance. He wasn’t going to give in to  _ anything _ the Vagabond did. Nope. Not at all.

“Okay, great, but what about after that?” Michael asked the question this time and Geoff rose from his seat.

“Once we’re in, Lindsay just needs a direct feed to the system. She can get that from the control panel connected to the elevator that leads to the bottom garage. While she’s doing that--Gavin, Michael, and I will be getting ready to get into the elevator. This means a change of clothes, something to blend in with all these pricks.”

“Won’t someone recognize us as not living there?” Gavin was now leaning on the table like Ray, but with arms outstretched as if he were a cat.

“Not if we stay on the elevator,” Geoff answered, “If someone gets on, they probably won’t give us the time of day. It’s the security and personnel we have to worry about, but with Lindsay taking care of that...we should be fine getting to the floor we need.”

“The moment we get to that floor, we head straight for their penthouse. It’s gonna be locked and I mean super locked, but that’s where Ray and the Vagabond are going to come in.”

“I don’t know magic, I’m gonna lay that out on the table right away,” Ray was quick to interject as he sat up, “Don’t want anyone getting their hopes up in thinking I was gonna Hermione Granger my way through the door from a different location.”

Geoff let out an amused laugh, “Shut up, idiot. I’m not done explaining.” He clapped his hands together and spoke with a cracked breaking through, “ _ So _ , you two will be taking Sticky Fingers with you to a yacht party.”

“Whoa, wait. I have three different issues with this plan already,” Ray held up one finger, “Ol’ Braggsticks isn’t the heisty type.” A second finger lifted and he pointed them at the Vagabond, “This fucker lives in a mask.” He brought the hand straight, now holding three fingers, “And finally - I don’t do boat parties.”

“One,” Geoff began to mirror Ray’s actions, “Martin--”

“Matt,” Lindsay corrected.

“Matt,” Geoff continued, “is the best fucking pickpocket we have in this crew. Two, this fucker isn’t getting on the yacht. And three, you’re getting on the boat.”

Ray sighed, annoyance brinking on the thought of having to be on a yacht but he knew better than to push that matter so instead he went back to point one, “I am perfectly capable of being a pickpocket.”

“When was the last time you stole  _ anything _ ?” Geoff’s arms folded across his chest, brow lifting in the barely present light.

“Well, you know,” Ray shrugged only to repeat himself, “You know.”

A roll of his eyes and the boss shook his head, “You’re taking Matthias--”

“Matt,” Lindsay corrected again.

“--Matt and that’s the end of it,” he gave a wave of his hand to which Lindsay changed the slide to that of a large yacht, “This is the Schlongberg Sachs Yacht and in three weeks they’ll be throwing a party to celebrate their branch opening in Liberty and this’ll be the same day we bust into the  _ Ridgeback _ . Matt and Ray’s job is to get the keycard off of Lauren Sachs, slip the card into our reader and put it back without her ever realizing it was lifted.”

Ray snorted, “Easier said than done. What equipment are you using?”

Lindsay clicked over to the next image of a small device with a keypad and a reader, “Once you slip it through it’ll display a number on it along with a unique ID. You’ll have to text the number to Geoff and the ID, this’ll be a combination of letters, numbers and/or symbols.”

“Once we get that, we create our own replication of the card on our own version of this and voila,” Geoff beamed, “We’re in. From there, we get to the safe and Michael busts it open.”

“Like, literally?” Michael asked.

“A controlled  _ bust _ , but yes,” Geoff nodded, “I don’t care how it gets open as long as it does and it’s done quietly.”

“Noted.”

“That leaves me and the Vagabond,” Jack voiced in again and Geoff pointed at her.

“Correct. You’re gonna be with Kerry ensuring the subways aren’t running. This includes breaking into a control room and possibly bashing some dude’s face in.”

Jack chuckled in amusement, “Been awhile since I got my hands dirty.”

“I figured you’d enjoy the little excitement,” Geoff winked then looked over to the Vagabond, “As for you, my creepy friend, you’re gonna make sure our two new wait staff get on the boat and off without anyone taking notice. Blueprints of the fucker and layout of the event say the back is where staff will be coming in from. If you can take out the dude with the list, they can easily sneak in to get what we need.”

“What if someone comes looking for list guy?” Ray asked.

“No one’s gonna come looking for list guy because you’re going to get this done in less than half an hour.”

Ray’s eyes widened slightly and he was quick to share that shock verbally, “Half an hour? Are you serious? This boat is going to be loaded with rich assholes and you’re sending me in with a guy who plays a city builder for seven hours a night.”

“That’s why I’m sending you with him,” Geoff pointed out, “I trust you to get it done in that time and make sure he does too. Cause a distraction if you need to, but we have less than an hour once we’re in that building so we’ll need the code sooner than later.”

“I thought Lindsay was going to be in the system,” Gavin said.

“Yes, but I can’t disable any personal security he may have on that safe,” Lindsay responded, “The moment it detects an abnormal breach, Sachs will know someone is there.”

“So you want us off the boat before you even touch it?” Ray asked.

“Yeah, because the moment he notices something is up he’s gonna call that party off and that’s when people may start to notice someone is missing from that boat and two additional staff members have suddenly appeared.”

“No pressure to move our asses or nothing,” Ray grumbled as he moved to slouch back down into his arms only to flinch as a hand dropped onto his head, it ruffled his hair and he quickly pushed it away with a pointed glare at the Vagabond, “What did I say about that?”

He watched the man’s shoulders shake and he kept his glare on him before settling back onto his arms. He felt his chest tighten from the contact, felt it run through his entire body like a tease at knowing the man was aware of Ray’s nearly fragile state. 

“So, that’s the rough plan we can work on in next three weeks. Until then, I want everyone laying low and keeping their noses out of trouble unless you’re doing something involving drugs under my or Ray’s instructions or because I said to do it,” Geoff finished, “Heard?”

“Heard,” Michael and Gavin muttered out, Ray echoing while Jack and the Vagabond gave a nod.

“Great,” he turned to Lindsay, “Thanks, Linds. I’ll call you later so we can go over these buyer options.”

“Sounds good,” she went back to her equipment, flicking the lights on as she did so.

Ray closed his eyes, groaning and turning his head into his arms to hide from the glare of it. He listened as Lindsay gathered her things, doing his best to drown out the conversation of his friends across from him. He sighed gently and went over his portion of the plan in his head, thinking out the different scenarios on how it could go down with Matt on the yacht and if it’d actually work. If worst came to worst, the job would just go bottoms up and they’d gain nothing from it while Joel got paid a bit more to keep them from behind bars.

If things went good, well...they’d be set for quite a bit and just be able to focus on more background things. And in all honesty, Ray actually kind of liked the idea of it. He could use the time off. Perhaps just have an actual vacation...and by that, he meant a staycation with his video games and some of the best weed. Get a break from the criminal life and the crew, as much as he loved them...he needed his time. Needed to focus on him.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked up at the contact, looking around the room quickly to notice that everyone had left outside of the person connected to the hand. He looked over his shoulder, eyes falling on the mask and blue eyes peering out from the sockets. He swallowed a breath and nodded at him, “Must’ve dozed off for a minute there.”

The Vagabond nodded then slipped his hand away, rising from the chair. He gave a jerk of his head, an action that said to follow him and Ray stood after a moment of hesitation. The taller left the room and Ray trailed after, with a yawn, he glanced about only to find that Gavin and Michael were on the couch already in a game with Jack and Geoff out of sight. Another yawn hit him and he grabbed his backpack from off the counter, “Alright, my dudes, I am out for the evening.”

Michael looked over his shoulder, eyeing the Puerto Rican, “Gonna make it home in one piece?”

Ray gave a shrug, “Maybe, maybe not. Who knows. That’s part of the mystery.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Want me to give you a quick lift? No big deal.”

The sniper went to respond only for the Vagabond to step up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at him, blinking in confusion, “What?”

“Think he wants to give you ride,” Michael offered and the Vagabond nodded, “What a guy. Not only is he a killer, but he’s a gentleman.”

“I don’t think you can legally put those two words in the same sentence,” Ray muttered before letting out a nervous, shaky sigh, “But sure. Okay. I feel like if I say no you’ll just bind my wrists and throw me in the trunk anyway.”

The Vagabond lifted a hand, placing it to the chin of the mask and tilting his head slightly as if in thought.

Ray frowned and jabbed his fist into the man’s side without fear, “Don’t even fucking think about it, asshole.” The Vagabond dropped the hand and his shoulders shook while he made his way towards the stairs, Ray following after. He threw a wave towards Michael and Gavin then descended the steps in two to reach the faster-moving criminal. Once at the bottom he fell into the silence there, letting it consume him as he realized just how much he didn’t like the idea of being alone with the guy so soon after what happened out at the farm.

He gave a shake of his head, clearing his thoughts of it as he made his way out of the building with the Vagabond in tow. Once at the expensive car out back, he slipped in and discarded his backpack into the backseat before pulling his hood up and letting out another yawn. He turned his head to watch the Vagabond get into the car, waiting until they were on the road to speak, “Thanks for the lift, dude.”

The Vagabond gave a nod but said nothing as he kept his stare on the road.

“I had that adrenaline rush from Geoff giving me the gig, but then the little sleep I got just hit me hard over the last hour,” Ray felt like he had to talk, felt like he had to fill the silence that he’d felt a comfort in a few days ago. He didn’t know if it was to keep him from falling asleep  _ or _ to avoid the awkward feeling just creeping along his spine, “Aren’t you tired?”

The Vagabond shrugged.

“Do you ever sleep?”

A nod.

“I don’t know if I believe you,” Ray’s eyes narrowed.

A shrug.

Ray sighed, “Dude, why don’t you just talk to me? I already know what you sound like and I’m not about to spew it to the others. That’s your creepy business. I’m just bored and seeing as we’ll be working together more I think it’d be a lot easier to communicate if you just used your voice.”

The Vagabond glanced in his direction but stayed silent.

“You’re a real party animal, ya know? Real Chatty Chatterson full of surprise.”

His shoulders shook.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Ray frowned, sighing again as he shifted his gaze out the window, “Glad to know you only talk to cops and to be a rude asshole.”

Silence fell over them and Ray let it settle. He didn’t know what else to say even if talking was second nature for him in situations like this. Granted it made it easier when the other person actually responded but yet the Vagabond wasn’t like other people. He was patient, intense, strange, mysterious, and probably a slew of other words Ray still had yet to come up with. He just wished the asshole would say something rather than let the silence sit awkwardly between them.

Though...it might only be awkward for Ray.

The sniper huffed and pulled his hood down over his eyes, slouching down into the seat and shutting his eyelids. He folded his arms over his chest and tried to just get lost in his own head, tried to focus in on the plans he had for the drugs and what he wanted to do with that until their Necklace Gnab-n-Grab. His first action, of course, was ensuring that Bagging checked out with Michael and started doing his landing at the airfield. After that, he’d do as he told Geoff and hopefully have that donezo in the next few days. 

That was if the Vagabond stopped being whatever the fuck he was.

A hand knocked against his arm and he jolted up, looking wide-eyed over at the Vagabond, “What?”

The man nodded towards Ray’s window and he glanced out to see his apartment building. Had he fallen asleep? Fuck--he needed to get to bed and just sleep until his body rejected the idea. A sigh left his lips and he looked back at the Vagabond, “Right, thanks again.” He popped the door open and grabbed his bag, lazily drawing himself from the vehicle to make his way towards the building. 

It took him probably longer than he would’ve liked to admit in getting to his apartment, but the moment he did he let his backpack hit the floor so he could lock the door and drag himself to his room. He flopped down onto the bed, letting out a long breath of relief with a smile touching his lips, “The best lover I’ll ever fucking have. Always here for me.” He laughed to himself then toed out of his shoes without leaving the bed. He heard them hit the ground then forced himself to roll over so slow fingers could pull at his pants. 

After a few attempts of wiggling his hips, the jeans slid away and he was free to roll further onto his bed. His hoodie went next and he tossed it into the dying light of the room as the sun continued to set. His glasses were pressed hard against his face, threatening to cause angry red lines on his nose but he didn’t care. He was too tired to. All he wanted to do was forget about last night and today and pretend the Vagabond wasn’t acutely aware to the fact Ray was a horny teenager trapped in a twenty too-old-for-this-shit-year-old’s body.

He brushed the thought away and felt himself begin to drift, that warm darkness sucking him into something he’d been begging for all day despite the excitement. He needed sleep. He needed a recharge. He  _ needed _ to get over his weird ass crush on a psychopath.

 

**{\\}**

 

“Get me the number three combo,” Ray piped up from the passenger seat, grinning wide as the Vagabond glanced over at him. He kept his eyes on the Puerto Rican as the driver window rolled down. After a few seconds, he lifted a hand and held it towards the window.

_ “Hi, welcome to Burger Shot. What can we get you today?” _

Ray rolled his eyes and unbuckled the seatbelt so he could crawl onto his knees. He placed one on the middle console and folded his arms onto the door, smiling towards the camera that was or wasn’t watching the strange action, “Hey man, can I get a large number three?”

“ _ Everything on it? _ ”

“Yes, sir. Cola to drink,” the guy repeated it back and Ray looked over his shoulder slightly at the Vagabond who was looking over Ray’s back at the car in front of them. Ray could feel the close presence of the arms under him, “You want anything?”

Blue eyes shot in his direction and the sniper chuckled.

_ “Will that be all? _ ”

Ray looked back to the voice box, “A large Diet Cola and a medium side of fries.”

“ _ Anything else? _ ”

“Nope.”

“ _ The total is going to be twelve fifty-seven at the first window. _ ”

Ray patted the outside of the door then pushed off it to throw himself back into the passenger’s seat, he tossed his hand into the arm of the Vagabond, “You’re buying.”

A glare.

Ray threw his hands up in defense, “Look, dude, I paid yesterday. It’s only fair that you pay this time around.”

There was no response as per usual.

It’d been a solid two weeks since everything went down. And by everything Ray meant the drug assignment, the torture shit, the cop killing and the Vagabond jerkoff session (solo mind you). Since then he’d been doing better to push back the events of the Great Tree Debacle and just focus in on what needed to be done with Kerry to further what was happening with the labs up in Paleto. They’d managed to get those running and had switched out the location Ray had suggested as well as get a few more streets covered by old and new guys. Needless to say, it was going fucking fantastic.

And the Vagabond? He was nearly always at Ray’s side like a silent bodyguard and honestly, it probably made it easier for him to get over what had happened. He was able to put blame on not getting laid in a long ass time for the way he’d so easily melted under the merc’s touch. He had even attempted to remedy that by letting Gavin drag him to a club where he met a dude all too willing to get high and frisky. Ray had ended the night early in a parking garage after they traded off blowjobs.

He convinced himself that’d be enough and to be honest, it felt like it was working.

That’d been a week and a half ago. Since then, Ray hadn’t considered the idea of a Vagaboner. In fact, he was more than comfortable going back to poking jokes at the man like he did Michael and Gavin all because glares were the worst he seemed to get from him.

“Not to mention,” Ray spoke again as they rolled up to the window, “if you hand them money they probably won’t be  _ that _ freaked out by the mask.”

The drive-thru window popped open and the greasy teen repeated the total before looking into the car. His eyes widened slightly and his face paled. Ray took the moment to lean into the console so the guy could also see him, “I promise he doesn’t bite and only attacks on command.”

The Vagabond was once again shooting Ray a glare, but instead of doing anything more he was grabbing his wallet to hand a few bills over to the teen. They were taken shakily and the window shut, leaving the two in silence.

Ray stayed leaning on the console, just grinning at the side of the Vagabond’s mask, “I think we should really try to eat at a restaurant next time. Have a nice sit down at a table.”

A slow turn of the mask and he watched as blue eyes rolled, head shaking some.

“Right, right,” Ray lifted a hand, pointing at his own face, “Little hard to eat in public when I’m the only one allowed to see your mouth apparently.”

The window screeched open again and a bag was held out. The merc took it then his change, a second later the teen was holding the drinks out to them. He thanked them and wished them a good day before quickly shutting the window once more. The Vagabond rolled up his own and directed his vehicle from the lot.

Ray had settled back into his seat so he could dig into the bag and grab for his burger. He let out a whistle, setting the wrapped goodness onto his thigh then working at the two different straws for their drinks. He double checked the lids then tapped one, “This one’s yours, Vagabuddy.” He went for the radio next, flipping it over to the pop station only to let out a quick exclamation of excitement, “Oh shit! It’s Britney!” He threw a grin at the Vagabond, “I love this song.”

There was no response, but large shoulders shifted and Ray settled on the thought that the man was amused. How could he not be? It’d been a good day. They’d been out to the farm earlier to collect both product and cash, leaving with a higher dollar amount than Ray had actually expected. They’d also been able to confirm in that visit that Bagging was able to convince the main sellers of the landing change to the airfield. Mansen had mentioned that Ray’s  _ persuasion _ had done plenty to shake the man up into having that conversation. So, as of tonight, they’d be getting the LSD shipments in sooner and in larger quantities to hit the sellers immediately. 

All and all, Ray was excited. Everything was literally turning up green for the drug business. On top of that, they were still working on the plan for the Sachs necklace nab. The most recent development had Geoff bringing in Matt to discuss it with the self-named ‘Architect’. He seemed eager and ready to go. His buddy at the garage was more indifferent about it, but Geoff had given some heavy reassurance on how easy it’d be for Bragg. All he had to do was slip a card out and slip it back undetected. 

“ _ Easy peasy. _ ”

Or so that’s what he’d said.

Ray was unsure, but he didn’t have a choice. Geoff had made up his mind and whining about it more wasn’t going to change the plan because right now it was going to go perfectly if everyone just did as they were told.

_ Easy peasy. _

Ray snorted softly at his own thoughts before quickly unwrapping his burger to take a bite into it. He rolled his eyes shut, moaning in the back of throat then speaking through a full mouth, “This burger is saving my life right now.”

There was no response, but that was expected.

Ray took another bite, chewing it quickly then swallowing as he opened his eyes, “Do you think we’ll have conversations one day like a real couple?”

The Vagabond threw him a look and Ray chuckled.

He gave a shrug, taking another bite, “That’s my nice way of saying you’re boring and worse than being on a stakeout with Jack.”

They came to a red light and the Vagabond used the opportunity to roll up his mask just enough to show pink lips once more. Ray allowed himself a glance before focusing on his burger. He could hear the man grab for his Diet drink and sip at it, but again did nothing to respond to Ray’s comment.

“Is that a no? Because if we’re not going to talk we should probably see a couple’s therapist or something,” Ray shrugged, the comment so casual that he had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling. He held the laugh back and took another large bite of the burger.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he worked to fish it out. As he did so, the Vagabond grabbed the Burger Shot bag and sat it on the middle console to dig into it. He pulled a fry from the bag and Ray pointed his phone at him, “Don’t go eating all of mine too.”

He watched pink lips twitch to a smirk and he glanced away to stop himself from staring for too long. He glanced down at his phone, unlocking it to read the new message.

 

**From: Ker-Bear // 1:48PM**

 

**_Yo, so just got a text from Mansen. He says that we can start selling the air shipments as soon as tonight after midnight. Thoughts?_ **

 

Ray read the message a few times, debating the thought. He’d initially been thinking about getting that all sorted in the morning since the first airfield shipment would be that night...but if there was confidence from his head guy. Why not? Sooner the better.

 

**To: Ker-Bear // 1:50PM**

 

**_Sounds gucci to me, dude. Just let him know that I want to hear how the unloading goes out there and all that business._ **

 

**From: Ker-Bear // 1:51PM**

 

**_You got it._ **

 

He dropped his phone into the little tray of the door, going for his drink next to take a large sip of it. He let out a satisfied breath of air then went for his burger again, another moan slipping out, “Today’s a good day, dude. I woke up feeling pretty great, we had a good takeaway at the farm, the LSDs are coming in tonight, Kerry just let me know they’d be selling soon after,  _ and _ we got some wicked salty fucking goodness from Burger Shot.”

Ray was  _ jazzed _ up. He felt  _ really _ good. It was hard to not notice it even for himself. He was literally having a good day and he wanted to capitalize on it. Not to mention the Vagabond seemed to at least be  _ slightly _ more responsive to Ray’s whims here or there. Honestly, maybe it was the week he should consider as being better. Things were coming up Ray and he had to hold that for as long as he could because who the fuck knows when his brain would decide to ruin that.

“We should do something,” Ray said it suddenly as they came to another red light. He looked over at the other, “I’m feeling crazy.”

An audible snort came from the merc as an obvious smirk touched his lips.

“What?” Ray gaped at him, “Oh, so just because you’re the  _ actual _ definition of crazy doesn’t mean someone else can be too?”

He watched as the merc lifted his drink, taking a slow sip that had Ray’s eyes dropping to watch his Adam’s Apple working. He quickly veered his eyes away, clearing his throat and focusing back in on his burger. Part of him knew he should follow up his claim, but he chose the distraction of his lunch instead.

“Kill.”

Ray choked on the bite he’d just chewed, coughing lightly and quickly grabbing for his drink. He huffed down a large amount then turned his wide eyes onto the other man, “Kill?”

The Vagabond nodded, going for a fry to pop into his mouth.

“I…” Ray immediately trailed off, looking out the window as the light switched to green. He wasn’t sure how to respond for two different reasons. One, he fucking  _ spoke _ again. He said something so clearly and so surely that it had caught him off guard in ways he couldn’t explain. It’d been since the  _ it won’t be named  _ event that he’d heard the man’s voice. “Um…” The other problem, being the second, was that the merc had said  _ kill _ . He wanted to kill. He wanted to do something completely unprompted and not really in Ray’s nature. Sure, yeah, he’s killed plenty in his line of work but that was behind a sniper and...for...um, job reasons.

Ray internally sighed. That didn’t swing properly, did it? Killing was killing. It didn’t matter how you did it or for what reason. Ray’s victims were rarely ever in self-defense. He was a criminal. 

But he wasn’t a monster.

“I don’t know, man,” Ray let out a nervous laugh, “Killing really isn’t my side hobby, ya know?”

The Vagabond’s lips curled into a slow smirk and he reached over Ray’s legs, grabbing at the glove compartment handle in an act that had Ray thinking on the first night. He swallowed a breath and watched it get popped open so an envelope could get grabbed. He dropped it next to the bag of food then settled back into his seat. 

Ray finished his burger in two quick bites then rolled the wrapping to toss it next to his phone in the door pocket. He wiped his hands along his shorts then grabbed the envelope. He pulled out a photo of a man holding up a fish nearly as long as his torso. He flipped it over, but couldn’t make anything notable about the date. He set it onto the dashboard then opened the letter sitting there.

He cleared his throat, “To whom it may concern--” he looked at the merc, “Assuming that’s you.” A shake of his head, “Okay then. Anyways -- I am writing this in hopes that you’ll hear my plea in seeing to my husband’s end.” Ray let out a hum, scratching his neck, “I gather that you weren’t handed this by the wife herself?”

A hand lifted, rotating at the wrist in a complete circle.

Ray turned the letter over to see Geoff’s messy handwriting and read that out loud above the sounds of the music still pumping into the car, “Need you to take care of this guy and quietly. Lindsay was given a large sum of money from an offshore account by this woman with the promise that we could have whatever was in her husband’s lockbox at the bank up near the coast if we took care of him. Lindsay looked into it and we want it. Get it done. - G.”

“So?”

Ray jumped at the voice and he shot him a glare, “Either you start constantly talking or stop randomly doing it. My fucking drugged up heart can’t take it.”

The Vagabond’s shoulders shook and an amused grin touched his lips.

“So,” Ray repeated the word, “if it’s what the boss wants, it’s what the boss wants. I’m down. Sounds fun. Assuming the quiet part is to keep from word spreading before our big naberino. How are we going to find this asshole?”

The Vagabond reached out and turned the volume down on the radio, pointing again at the envelope.

Ray grabbed for it, digging into it to pull out what appeared to be a page from a schedule book, “Ah, maybe if I finished reading her letter.” He checked the clock then the page, “The fucking rich fuck Club at the Golf Course? How are we supposed to get anywhere near there?”

The Vagabond let out a hard breath, “Read.”

Okay, Ray could get used to that even if it wasn’t much. He rather liked the sound of the Vagabond’s voice. It was comforting, soothing and-- _ Focus, Narvaez. _ He turned the letter back over and read through it quickly until it got to a bit about a driver’s schedule and the exact description of that vehicle. The sniper snorted in amusement, “Perfect. So we just gotta grab this driver and his ride?”

He was given a nod in response.

“Dope,” Ray skimmed the section further, “Says the guy usually gets the ride cleaned between lunch and fancy club hours. That mean we’re stopping at the carwash?” He waited for a nod, “Alright, but we’re following my plan for getting the car.”

They came to a red light and the Vagabond turned his blue eyes onto Ray.

“Hope you don’t mind getting a little wet.”

The notable frown on revealed lips made the hoodie donned lad grin brightly with a short chuckle, “Look, I know the guy that runs it. I can easily distract him while you dip in and do whatever the fuck you need to to get the car.”

The blue eyes rolled then returned to the street as the light flicked green. He gunned the car forward and Ray kept his grin.

“I promise to make it up to you soon, dude,” Ray pointed a finger at him, “Don’t forget you offered for me to help.”

 

**{/}**

 

Ray came to a stop a few feet off from a black truck that had just pulled up to the carwash. He watched as the darkly tinted driver window rolled down to show a man in sunglasses and a suit. There was a pause, but then a lanky looking man in coveralls was running up to it with a grin and saying something Ray couldn’t make out over the sound of the running car wash. He took a few steps back, coming up beside the locked booth of the operating system from which the man had exited. He hadn’t noticed Ray yet, but that was okay because it meant Ray could watch as the Vagabond dipped with quick motions behind the truck. He crept around to the side until he could lay on the ground. With a quick roll, he was under the truck and Ray watched as the masked merc disappeared from the cement to hold tight to the undercarriage of the vehicle.

Ray rolled his eyes with a chuckle, but it was hard to not be impressed by what the guy could do. He had arms that could probably crush him like a bear, but again that definitely wasn’t something to think about because Ray definitely wasn’t interested in the guy beyond being coworkers.

“Ray?” The sniper snapped his head up in time to see the man who had spoken to the driver jogging his way over. He was smiling brightly and removing a baseball cap from his back pocket. He pulled it onto his head and came to a stop in front of the criminal, “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Ray let out a chuckle watching as the man unlocked the booth to pull the door open, he stepped halfway in to flick a few things as the SUV rolled up to the entrance of the carwash, “Yeah, well you know. Been busy.”

“This the kind of busy I don’t ask questions about?”

Ray shrugged, “The likes of it.” The guy chuckled with a shake of his head and the lad held his hand out to him, “Good to see you again, Malcolm.”

Malcolm took it, shaking it firmly then glancing over to watch the truck slowly creep to where it’d be out of view in a few moments, “And you, dude.”

Ray looked over too until the vehicle was gone. He felt a certain fleck of disappointment in not seeing the Vagabond in action, but he pushed it aside to refocus on his task. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie, “So I was just in the neighborhood and decided to swing by, see how you were doing and all that.”

“Random, but nice of you,” Malcolm noted with another chuckle, “I’ve been good. Been keeping myself above ground and that. Penny and I got hitched.”

Ray let his face light up and he reached out to hit his arm, “Dude! That’s fucking awesome! Congrats.”

“Ah, thanks,” Malcolm rubbed the back of his neck with a flush growing underneath it, “We’ve been doing pretty alright. She’s had to pick up a few extra shifts between classes, but she seems happy.”

“Well I’m glad to hear,” Ray said it genuinely, “You two deserve it after that shit you went through.”

“Fuck,” Malcolm clicked his tongue, “You got that right. Still don’t know how to thank you for getting me out of that.”

“Yeah, well,” Ray shrugged, “Talk to the right guys and convince them the other way, they will.”

“That so?”

“Always,” Ray assured with a set expression. There was no way he was going to let one of his old drug runner buddies know he’d shot down the guy who was holding blackmail over his head. There was absolutely no way Malcolm was ever going to know just what Ray was capable.

“Yeah, well, Penny is still grateful about it too.”

“Just make sure she doesn’t work herself too hard and that’s thanks enough,” Ray commented and the lankier chuckled with a nod.

“I can do that.”

A horn honked and they both looked over to see the black truck that had previously disappeared into the wash making its way back to the road. Ray watched it make its way down the block and out of sight before he was smiling at Malcolm, “Hey, man. I gotta get going, but I’m glad I was able to drop by for a bit. We should catch up sometime.”

“You mean listening to me tell you about what you’ve missed while I still learn nothing about what you’ve got going on?”

“Exactly,” Ray gave him a toothy grin.

Malcolm mirrored it, a hand being held out, “Deal.”

Ray shook it then threw his hood up to start his walk away from the carwash. Once he was far enough away, he jumped into a short jog rounding the corner to find the black truck parked by the curb. He ran up to it and yanked the passenger door open. His backpack hit the floor and he began to crawl in only to pause halfway looking over at the Vagabond who was gripping the wheel tightly in a manner that said he was annoyed. And yet, Ray laughed. He laughed hard because water was dripping down along the mask and all of his clothes. He was clearly soaked and there was nothing funnier than that in Ray’s mind at that moment.

The Vagabond looked at him with a hard stare, but Ray only finished getting in to buckle up and throw him a smile, “You look so fucking stupid soaking wet in the mask.”

Blue eyes narrowed, but it only made Ray laugh more. 

Ray wiped at his eyes as the truck started to move, drawing in a breath to calm his laughter, “Oh man, I’m sorry you had to go through that. Hope it wasn’t too bad.” He checked the back seat only to see nothing there, “What’d you do with the driver?”

The Vagabond pointed his thumb over his shoulder and Ray peered at the back window of the truck. For a moment he didn’t move, but finally, he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the console completely ignoring the glare given by the other. He dropped onto the backseat and peered over it only to shake his head, “Tell me, what did the man ever do to you?”

Ray glanced over his shoulder in time to see a shrug but then drew his eyes back to where the body of the driver was laid out in the trunk. His throat was slit nearly ear to ear and blood was pooling heavily out. He let out a sigh while doing a quick once-over of the back. He spotted a black tarp folded in the corner and climbed his way halfway over the back of the seat row. He grasped for the tarp, fingers brushing it.

They hit a bump and he jumped some, stomach slamming down onto the hard curve, “Ow. Do you mind taking the bumps a little slower?” He turned his head able to catch sight of the blue eyes looking back at him in the rearview mirror, “And don’t be checking out my ass, I know it’s great but I don’t want to have to file a sexual harassment thing for work.”

The Vagabond shook his head and Ray turned his attention back to his task. He gave a little hop and snatched the corner of the tarp so he could draw it over the body laying lifeless there. He made sure it was secure so it wouldn’t slip in the drive then turned back around to settle into the seat. He stretched his arms out along the back of the seats and grinned to himself, “What a nice truck, don’t ya think? Shame we’re gonna have to get rid of it. We could use it for crew trips.”

He reached a hand up, pushing at the middle piece along the ceiling. A rectangle spot popped out and slowly lowered making him laugh some, “It even has a disc player. Think Geoff would invest in one for the crew?” He waited a moment, waiting to see if anything would be said but when it wasn’t he pressed the screen back up into the ceiling, “Yeah, you’re right. He wouldn’t part with the Roosevelt.”

A sigh left his lips and soon he was just shutting his eyes to hum quietly to himself. He tilted his head back, letting his thoughts drift into whatever could be inside that lockbox. Geoff had said it was something they wanted and beyond cash, Ray couldn’t really think up what it could be. The guy’s name hadn’t really rang any bells that made it sound like he owned heavy business in town, but yet the dude had money so there  _ had _ to be something in there. 

And whatever it was had been enough to rattle Geoff’s cage in risking it before such a big move on their part.

“So what’s the plan?” Ray lifted his head and leaned forward, dropping his elbows onto his knees. He watched blue eyes meet his briefly in the rearview mirror before he gave a shrug and pushed off his feet to lean between the two front seats, “We grab the guy, ditch the car and go somewhere else?”

The Vagabond nodded.

Ray smiled at that, stretching his arm to grab his backpack strap. He pulled it with him as he fell back into the seat he’d been in. He unzipped it and dug into it to find his pistol; he sat it on the seat beside him then tossed the bag into the passenger seat. He grabbed the gun and checked the mag then chambered a bullet, smiling as he looked out the window, “Hopefully the asshat isn’t too observant and just gets in without noticing you in the seat.”

“You?”

Again the voice caught him by surprise, breath catching in his throat to where he had to force a chuckle just to breathe again, “Guess I’ll hide out with the super dead guy in the trunk.”

A nod.

Ray put the gun back down so he could focus on the task he’d just mentioned, hands grabbing the seat back to carefully climb his way over all the while being careful of the body under the tarp. He found a spot he could kneel and scooped up his gun once more before folding his arms along the seat to smile towards the rearview mirror, “I say we ditch the car after the tennis club then take the guy out to the shed in Paleto. Thoughts?”

The Vagabond gave another nod as they turned down a street, “Duck.”

Despite the voice sending a chill down his back, he ducked down, pressing himself as low as he could without actually touching the corpse beside him. He bit his tongue and readjusted his grip on his gun while the truck rolled its way right up to the front of the club. He could hear the muffled sounds of conversation outside the door, but he held back the need to look. Regardless of tinted windows, he didn’t want to chance that.

The sound of the back door being opened caught his attention and he stiffened, listening to the man shout something out the door then slammed it shut. The audible click of the locks was next and then the man speaking, “Take me home, Stanley.” There was a pause and then the man was letting out a short sound of surprise, “Who the fu--”

Ray popped up then, arm folding onto the seat and gun pressing to the man’s head. He smiled by his ear and pushed the weapon with harder force when the guy started to turn his head, “Evening, Mr. Rittley. Stanley, unfortunately, won’t be able to taxi you this evening, but don’t worry--my friend there is a great driver.”

Rittley was stiff, sitting straight in the seat and Ray glanced down at the phone in his hand with fingers slowly shifting over it. He snatched it up to toss into the trunk and clicked the hammer on the gun, “Look, this can go one of two ways, yeah? Either you cooperate or I pull the trigger, your choice.”

“What the hell do you want?” The voice was bitter, angry and it amused Ray.

“Nah, not so fast on that,” Ray looked to the rearview mirror, catching those bright blue eyes, “We gotta go for a little drive first.”

The Vagabond had already driven them out of the lot and was now sitting at a red light. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a roll of black fabric. He chucked it back and Ray caught it with his other hand. He let it out unravel and a laugh left him automatically, “Well aren’t you a kinky fuck.” He set the gun down beside his leg to grab each end of the fabric to place over Rittley’s eyes, “What do you think, Rittley? Know any other guys who carry around blindfolds?”

Ray tied it tightly and grabbed his gun again, pressing it back to the businessman’s temple. He could see the Vagabond shaking his head and he commented again on it, unable to contain his amusement, “Who knew Vagabondage was going to be quite literal?”

There was no answer, but Ray knew there was a reaction behind blue eyes he currently couldn’t see. He let the topic go in favor of leaning over to grab for Rittley’s wallet. There was a hiss of protest but he ignored it to lean back once it was in his hand. He flipped it open looking over the cards there then at the photo of a brunette in a bikini smiling brightly, “This your wife?”

Silence.

“No, right?” Ray snorted, dropping the wallet into his hoodie pocket, “You leave that one in the office. The wallet is for the personal stash. Little risky still don’t you think?”

“Don’t talk like you know me,” Rittley grumbled and Ray chuckled.

The sniper tapped the barrel of the gun against the man’s temple, “Actually, I wouldn’t be sitting here with a gun pointed at your head if I didn’t know you somewhat, right?”

There was silence after that and Ray was perfectly fine with it. He needed to psych himself up a bit, call in that part of him that remind himself of the criminal that he was. The guy was an ass, it was clear as day and though murder didn’t have a full justification to it...there was still some cold justice in offing a jerk cheating on his wife. The letter also mentioned some more physical reasons as to why and honestly, ridding the county of the guy would probably do good. 

Who was going to miss him?

Ray looked out the window as they passed the bank mentioned by his boss, he let his eyes linger on it and let his curiosity wonder on just what could be inside that lockbox. Not money, he’d already figured that out. Maybe diamonds? Gold? Nah--had to be something more than that, something that wasn’t going to compare to their job in a few weeks.

“Vagababe,” Ray’s voice made their captive jump, but he ignored it in favor of the glare he was receiving through the rearview mirror, “Pull off sooner if you can. This vehicle makes me slightly uneasy.”

Despite the glare, he got a nod.

Ray tapped the gun against their captive’s head, “How was the rich boy’s club?”

Silence.

Ray frowned and tapped it again, “Don’t be rude, man. I’m just trying to make small talk. My masked friend isn’t much of the conversationalist.”

“How is that my problem?” The growled words amused Ray and he pressed the gun harder, forcing the man to tilt his head to the side.

“Because you’re in the vehicle too, smartass,” Ray lightened the press, but kept the gun there, “So, you wanna talk or sit and sulk?”

Silence.

“Suit yourself,” Ray sighed and allowed the quiet to just settle over the vehicle. He looked out the window to watch as scenery passed them. He tried to just think about something else to make the time pass, but he was bored. He’d already done his inner pep talk so now it was just a matter of getting there and doing the thing, “Vagaboo.” The glare he received when he looked to the mirror made him grin and he chuckled, shrugging, “What’s our back up for a vehicle?”

There was a pause, the silence responding for him before the man was speeding up the SUV. Within moments he was dinging the back of a four-door, the three jerked forward at the hit and Ray let out a curse. “Would you warn a guy?” A loud sigh and he quickly crawled his way over the seat, gun shifting around to stay against Rittley’s head. He looked through the front window to see the driver pointing to the off-road then heading that way.

The Vagabond followed it easily and Ray moved the gun, smacking it against the merc’s arm, “I’ll get the car, you stay here with this asshole. Once I’m in, follow me further down this dirt road.”

A nod and they came to a stop, once still the Vagabond pulled a gun out and pressed it to Rittley’s kneecap. Ray popped out the back door and wandered quickly over to the driver’s side of the car. He did a quick scope of the backseat, but only saw the one man seated in the front. He stepped up to it while putting on his best apologetic expression. He had his gun hid under his hoodie and folded his other arm on the door, “Fuck, dude. I’m sorry about that. My fault, I made a move on my boyfriend and he accelerated.”

The man frowned at the comment, but shook his head, “Yeah, yeah. Better hope he has good insurance.”

“Oh, he does,” Ray smiled wider as he pulled the gun out, folding his arm over the other with the barrel pointed at the man seconds after, “How about you slide on over and we discuss this a little further from the highway?”

The man’s eyes were wide, but there was no hesitation as he hurried with undoing his seatbelt. He crawled over to the other seat and pressed to the door, holding his hands up without another word.

Ray glanced to the SUV then crawled in. He kept his gun pointed towards the other and offered another smile, “Apologies now, I’m not much of a driver. I prefer two wheels over four.” He kept the gun pointed as he put the car into drive, slowly turning the wheel then accelerating down the dirt road. He  _ hated _ driving, it honestly freaked him the fuck out. Four wheels just seemed too complicated, but a short little roll was fine. It didn’t require all those fancy mechanics of driving without the law chasing you done. Granted this was definitely already breaking several laws.

“Please, you can take the car and my money,” the man pleaded next to him and Ray shrugged.

“I mean, I’m going to,” Ray kept his grin, “But if you’re about to follow that up with a don’t kill you, I can promise I won’t but I can’t promise what my partner will do. He’s a bit of a ‘do what he wants’ type of fellow.”

There was no response and Ray did a quick check of the mirror. They were far enough away at this point. He brought the vehicle to a stop, killed the engine then pocketed the keys. He nodded to the door, “Out you go, buddy.” He got out quickly then shut the door, leaning his arms on the roof after to point the gun at the random as he got out as well. His hands were still raised, but his eyes were on the SUV as the driver door popped open.

Ray looked over, throwing a smile at the Vagabond, “How’s my driving?”

Without hesitation the Vagabond held up his hand, curling it to where it formed a zero. Ray gaped at him, but the man did nothing more in regards to it as he walked over to the owner of the car. He grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back which got a yelp. His gun came up and it pressed to the back of the man’s head.

Ray gave a small shrug, “Like I said, he does what he wants.” Part of the sniper felt his stomach drop at the idea of killing the guy, but the other part of him just kind of liked watching the Vagabond work. So he lowered his gun and rested his chin on his arms to watch as the guy was dragged to the SUV and shoved into the backseat. The door slammed shut and the Vagabond walked back around, pulling the passenger seat open to grab Ray’s backpack. He threw it onto his shoulder, shut the door then went for the backdoor. He reached in, grabbing Rittley’s arm and yanking him out. He slammed the door shut and walked back to the car.

Ray gave him a soft grin, “This where I tip my hat and welcome you to my vehicle?”

The Vagabond rolled his eyes and quickly moved to push Rittley into the backseat, and without a second’s pause he let a shot ring out and instantly it was matched by their captive’s scream. Ray leaned back, tilting his head to look into the car to see the man laying on the seat gripping his knee tightly. The merc set his gun on the roof and leaned in, removing a length of rope from his jacket pocket. With quick hands he flipped Rittley over and tied his hands behind his back, leaving the man lying there as his leg twitched in an attempt to pull away from the pressure being placed on it.

Ray let out a short hum, “Think he’ll bleed out?” The Vagabond shook his head and grabbed his gun, shutting the door then walking around to Ray. He held his hand out to him and Ray sighed, handing the keys over, “Take care of her.”

Another roll of blue eyes and Ray was starting to wonder again if the Vagabond just wanted to kill him.

He pointed his pistol towards the other vehicle, “What about the dude and the SUV?”

The Vagabond looked between the two of them then nodded towards the car before climbing into the driver’s seat. After a pause, Ray jogged around to get in and looked over his shoulder at Rittley, “Sorry about that, buddy. Try not to bleed all over the seat, I just got this car.”

“Fuck--” a hissed in a breath, “--you.”

“Not into the business type,” Ray teased then looked at the Vagabond, “So?”

“So.” The echoed word was followed up by the vehicle starting and Ray’s heart was fluttering in his chest. What was with today that felt like it was going to keep turning up Ray? Honestly, if the guy said one more thing he’d probably explode despite totally not at all being attracted to him.

They started to pull away and Ray watched as the Vagabond pulled a detonator from his pocket and instantly the sniper swallowed a breath, “Oh.”

“Oh.”

Ray’s breath caught as they hit the highway again, eyes never leaving the Vagabond. He drew in a sharp breath, speaking under it, “You’re going to need to stop doing that, dude. Gonna start expecting responses to everything.”

The Vagabond glanced at him, blue eyes meeting his for a moment and Ray could’ve sworn there was a grin behind that mask, “Don’t.” The button was clicked right then and an explosion shook the ground. 

Ray tore his eyes away from the merc to look out his window back towards where they’d been, eyeing the plume of smoke that was going to quickly draw attention. He stared for a few seconds then looked back out the front window, chuckling to keep away from the thought of the poor bastard who they stole the car from, “You think they’ll figure out who the vehicle belongs to right away?”

The Vagabond shook his head.

“Dope,” he wet his lips and gave a short pause before speaking again quickly, “If this all goes to plan, think you’ll take me along on these things more often?”

Ray watched the masked man look towards him, but rather than giving any action response he just eyed the sniper with a quick vertical sweep before looking forward again. The action sent a chill along his spine and he had to swallow once more just to catch his breath.

He shut his eyes and pressed his head back against the seat, trying his best to focus on the plan ahead because again--he was one hundred percent over his weird attraction and the Vagabond was just like one of the dudes. 

Just...more mysterious and fit...and had a  _ really _ nice voice.

Not to mention those lips--”Coworkers.”

Ray’s eyes snapped open at his own voice and he looked over at the Vagabond to see those blue eyes peering at him with a curiosity that immediately flushed his cheeks with red. He cleared his throat and drew his hood up quickly, turning his stare down to his feet, “What are you looking at?”

A low chuckle beside him was his response and his stomach dropped.

Not at all thinking about a Vagaboner, right?

_ Fuck _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sticking with me for this long! All of your reviews and kudos mean so much me. <3 They definitely brighten my day! Can't wait to get the next chapter out!
> 
> You're all in for one hell of a ride with this fic.
> 
> Who knew being coworkers with a mysterious seemingly psychopath could be so hard? And definitely in the dick kind of way.


	5. With a Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rolls in three months later with this chapter*
> 
> Hey everyone!
> 
> Quick steal away from the story to explain my absence -
> 
> I've been super busy with work the last few months and on top of have been suffering severely from my chronic migraines. This has all been rather killing my motivation to really write despite wanting to, so I apologize but appreciate your patience and support. I'm still not out of the woods with my health, but I managed to get this done for y'all.
> 
> Again -- and despite y'all telling me to stop apologizing -- no beta reader so we goin' in blind after one reread. My head is pounding so we're getting this posted.
> 
> I love you all for reading and enjoying this, here's to y'all still wanting to comment on the update three months later. ♥

Ray was perched on the edge of an old workbench, legs dangling down and hands flat behind him to be pressed into. He’d been sitting there since they got to the old shed, having chosen to immediately put himself in a spot that would keep him out of the Vagabond’s way. And since arriving, they’d been sitting in a stony silence with Rittley tied to a chair and blindfolded while the merc was stood on the opposite side of the shed leaning into the wall. The silence had come easily and at first Ray had been about to question why the supposed psychopath hadn’t moved yet, but as the minutes crept by it was getting more noticeable that their captive was beginning to sweat.

His knee was still bleeding, but overall it had settled after the Vagabond tied an old handkerchief they’d found around his thigh. The guy looked like shit and Ray knew that it was only the beginning to what he’d end up looking like. Deep down the bastard probably thought he stood a chance but there was no getting out of this. The dude was as good as dead, it was just a matter of the Vagabond having his fun before that.

“P-please,” Rittley’s voice came out in a dry stutter and Ray tilted his head to the side, eyeing the man as he slowly lifted his hanging head.

Neither of the criminals moved or spoke though, they just let the man turn his head as if he was suddenly going to be able to see through the black fabric.

“I-I’ll p-pay you twice as much,” he swallowed hard.

Ray looked over to the Vagabond expecting the merc to be watching Rittley but instead, the blue eyes were on the sniper, staring at him with an unreadable expression that had his spine rippling with a chill. He quickly averted his eyes, landing them back onto the businessman. The lad drew in a breath and finally spoke, grinning slight as he did, “Nah, see your money is already paying for this.”

“What?” His head snapped around, directing half a shocked expression towards Ray, “W-what does that mean?”

Ray let out a sigh and dropped his head back, rolling his neck as he spoke again, “I’ll explain that later. First, we need something from you.”

“A-anything,” there was fear in his voice, the anger from the car gone in a blaze as it seemed to be settling just how drastic this all was.

Ray lifted his head to catch sight of the Vagabond stepping up behind the man, he kept his gaze on the mercenary as he spoke, “Where’s the key to your lockbox?”

“M-my--how do you k-know about that?”

Dark eyes watched as a gloved hand lifted from a pocket with a knife, the shine of the metal reflecting in the shed’s light. It gently dropped to the crook of Rittley’s neck and the man jumped at the action, but Ray didn’t let him process it long, “Doesn’t matter how.”

The blade gently trailed up along the man’s neck in a feather touch and Ray couldn’t stop the chill running through him. It shook him visibly and he bit his lip, looking away to focus on drawing in a slow calming breath. He shut his eyes and listened as Rittley attempted to speak.

“I-it’s in the sole o-of my shoe.”

The ease by which the man gave it up was a little saddening if Ray was being honest, but overall it made sense in how the man seemed to be trembling now at the idea of what was happening. Ray opened his eyes and looked back to see the Vagabond was down on a knee, the knife on the ground. He was looking at the heel of the man’s shoe, bending his injured leg at an angle that had visible tears running down his cheeks. He pressed along the heel until a hidden flap dropped.

“Gonna need a pair of those myself,” Ray mumbled as he watched the Vagabond pull a key free. He grabbed his knife then stood up, walking over to the sniper. He came to a stop in front of Ray and looked down at him with the key held up between them. 

Now the hesitation in grabbing the key wasn’t for the dramatic pause and tension, no. It was because the Vagabond was stood between Ray’s legs, so dangerously close to him like he’d been weeks ago where all the sniper could do was smell that burn of cinnamon. His heart was racing and he knew his eyes were slightly wide but-- _ fuck-- _ who could blame him? The guy was all lean figure, broad shoulders and towering with a height that was not intimidating but fucking hot. He couldn’t deny that and trying to was just not working.

But you know--totally and definitely not attracted to his coworker. Not one bit.

Ray took the key and ever so carefully lifted his hips to push into his pocket, the action causing his groin to come so dangerously close to the mercenary’s. He swallowed a hard breath then settled himself back onto the bench with a nod up towards the blue eyes watching him with that once again unreadable stare. His tongue lashed out, wetting his chapped lips before offering a short grin, “So what now?”

The Vagabond reached up between them and with a slow hand unzipped his jacket. He set the knife down beside Ray so both hands could pull at the leather, peeling it away from his form without moving from where he was standing or breaking the eye contact they had. He leaned in closer, arm lifting beyond Ray to hang the jacket on a hook once used for supplies holed up in the shed. His chest was brushing against the sniper’s and the tension growing in Ray’s body was working every muscle in him to keep from moving.

The taller leaned back just enough and gloved hands settled onto Ray’s hoodie, one on the zipper and the other on the collar. He unzipped the fabric and the sniper’s toes curled in his shoes, teeth clamping down hard on his tongue. His lungs were shriveling in his chest, tightening around his heart that was beating harder by the second. He shifted on the bench, the action drawing him closer to the Vagabond like some strange invitation to keep going even though this was definitely not him giving in to his not there attraction. Absolutely not.

The skilled hands finished with the zipper and they pressed at the hoodie, pushing it from Ray’s arms before hanging it beside his jacket. He settled himself in front of Ray once more and it was hard not to notice how at this point the Vagabond was stood completely against the table, hips pressed to it while Ray’s legs ghosted so close to him. He didn’t seem to notice, in fact, his only next action was to grab the knife and hold it up between them.

Ray forced his eyes away from the blue orbs, fighting off the desire to suddenly beg for the secret behind the mask. He brought his gaze to the knife, staring at a moment then lifted his own hand to curl around the handle.

The sadistic grin of the mouthless mask suddenly matched the bright spark to the blue eyes and he swallowed, finally finding his breath again. The Vagabond stepped back, hand raising to hold out towards Rittley. Ray looked between the two men then at the knife, his heart was still racing but in that moment all he wanted to do was prove to this mystery man that he was worth the time of day beyond Geoff’s orders.

Ray dropped off the counter only to grab it with his free hand as his knees tried to buckle. He straightened quickly hoping it went unnoticed before stepping closer to Rittley. He looked at the knife in his hand, the weight of it feeling ten times what it was just seconds ago, then back to the Vagabond, a nervous grin finally touching his lips as his voice slipped out in a cracked tone, “Any tips for a first timer?”

The Vagabond stepped forward only to place himself behind Ray, he closed in and forced Ray closer to their captive. The sniper let out a short gasp only to have it fall into a muted groan as his back met a very broad chest and a large hand wrapped around his on the knife. The other hand settled onto his shoulder and suddenly Ray was convinced he was dreaming as the deep rumble of a voice filled the air, “Relax and let your hand do the talking.”

Ray’s eyes fluttered shut briefly, rolling to the back of his head at the way the voice vibrated against his back. It wasn’t fucking fair at all. Not even a few hours ago he was convincing himself he was over this entire situation and that the guy was just like Gavin or Michael, but now standing there in such an intimate position it was painfully obvious Ray didn’t think that.

There went the ‘definitely not attracted just horny’ theory.

Ray opened his eyes as the Vagabond moved their connected hands to the bottom of Rittley’s shirt, he pressed the blade under the hem and drew it back to strain the fabric. It tore after a few seconds and the entire presence of the merc disappeared from his body forcing Ray to bite back his disappointment. He watched him move though, stepping up behind Rittley and leaning over him to grab each edge of the ripped fabric. After a few seconds, he was tearing the torn shirt, ripping the split wider until they reached the hem of the Polo’s collar.

Ray was stunned into a frozen state, unable to look away from the fact he had watched firm worked arms tear apart fabric like it was nothing. It made it nearly impossible to not think about those arms and hands doing the same in a moment of really heated passion. Fucking, Christ.  _ Just bend me over and tear my clothes off, you fuck _ .

“Knife.”

The sniper gave a quick shake of his head and stepped forward more, but rather than handing the weapon over Ray decided to act on impulse and just let his hand do the talking. In a quick motion, he had a leg on either side of Rittley’s hips to sit on his lap like he was riding a horse. He looked to the Vagabond who was staring at him with slightly wider eyes than normal, but nothing was said or done and so Ray continued with his action.

He slipped the knife under the tougher fabric and carefully ripped at it as Rittley let out a short sound of fear, having said nothing as of yet. He glanced down at the man’s paled chest, with a side of not caring to take a personal trainer seriously. The sniper gently grazed the knife down along the exposed skin, snaking along it in a swooping motion. He didn’t look up, but spoke to his  _ coworker _ , “Now what?”

“Show me.”

Ray looked up, eyes at attention in meeting the blue ones that were staring at him from such a close proximity over Rittley’s shoulder. It hadn’t been instructions, but it was clear as day on what the man wanted and suddenly Ray was being reminded all too well that the guy was a wanted murderer in both LC and LS. The guy was considered a psychopath and generally (if Ray remembered correctly), you didn’t want to go along with that shit. 

But yet-- “Gag him.”

The Vagabond stood straight and spun back to the corner where they’d found random left behind supplies. After a few seconds, he returned with a rope and was quick to place it between Rittley’s lips. There was a brief fight of it, but soon it was settling between his teeth and the Vagabond was yanking it hard to tilt the man’s head back. He tied the rope to the one around his wrists, forcing the businessman to keep his head held back at a harsh angle. 

There were tears again, but Ray was too preoccupied with the Vagabond standing over him looking down with eyes that said he was waiting. And God Ray didn’t want to make him wait any longer.

Ray forced his eyes back to the man’s chest, the tip of the knife now settled at his collarbone. He drew in a slow breath and spoke in a calm tone, “Our last job with everyone when we were in the helicopter. I made references to the Three Little Pigs, remember?”

“Yes.”

Another sharp inhale at the fact the man was talking so much to him, but he hid his reaction to it to instead focus on drawing the knife up to rest against Rittley’s Adam’s Apple, “And the job after that it was to Little Red Riding Hood.” He gave a pause, heart thumping away in his chest, “The relation is the Big Bad Wolf, something so dark and evil that it doesn’t care about those it targets. Something that makes pulling the trigger easier.” The knife’s tip found Rittley’s chin, “I started it back when I first got my hand on a gun, started to try to seperate myself from the act because it would make it easier.”

The knife split skin on Rittley’s chin and a whimper bubbled through the rope. However, Ray continued with eyes never leaving the now slow growing presence of blood, “Turns out killing a guy is just killing a guy and there’s no sugar coating it. At the end of it, I’m the one pulling the trigger. To this day I still try to find justifications in killing someone. Like this guy.” Ray pulled the knife away, pausing then glancing up to the Vagabond, “Someone on the end of my scope always feels different, but put me close like this or with some random dude at the wrong time...it’s a harder thing to swallow. Yet, here I am.”

“Because it’s who you are,” the Vagabond’s voice didn’t seem real, the slight muffle of the mask making it feel more genuine in how that voice was never meant to be heard, “From a distance, it’s just a face. Up close it’s more than that, random or not.” There was a pause and then the Vagabond was reaching over to cover Ray’s once more on the knife, “You’re here because you chose this life. You’re a criminal, a sniper and someone capable of so much more.”

Ray felt his nerves dancing on end and he forced out a nervous chuckle, suddenly realizing just how serious this was, “Gonna be honest, the more you talk the more freaked out I get that you’re going to kill me. You went weeks without saying anything to short words to full on paragraphs in less than a few hours. What’s the deal?”

The Vagabond pulled Ray’s hand to press the tip of the knife against Rittley’s cheek, “You’re cracking.”

“What?” Ray’s stomach dropped and the situation at hand became more real as he glanced down at where he was sat on Rittley’s lap.

“You keep trying to hold onto some part of humanity that let go of you the day you stepped into this life,” the Vagabond’s voice was like a song Ray had never heard before and it was doing a number on him. He didn’t know what to make of the words, didn’t know how to even process what that could mean, “I handed you a knife and guided the first action, after that, you moved on your own because you  _ know _ that there’s part of you wanting to break out.”

Ray lifted his eyes back up, looking into the blue ones staring down at him with such a heavy expression he felt himself crumbling, “I don’t understand.”

“You said it yourself, you tried to associate yourself with a monster created to not care beyond selfish needs,” the Vagabond gave his hand a squeeze and Ray looked at the knife, “No person does that unless that’s who they strive to be.”

This was overwhelming.

Ray didn’t know how else to explain what was happening. Sure, yes he put himself in the guy’s lap and began talking like he’d known the Vagabond for years--fuck, he’d never even told Michael about why he did that. His friend just found it amusing and enjoyed hearing Ray’s renditions of the old stories, but telling him the truth was a personal level the sniper had never wanted to expose. Yet...he just gave it up to a man known to have killed more than Ray could probably count.

He’d revealed an ounce of himself and it opened a door to a reaction from the masked man he hadn’t expected. He’d been ready for silence, in fact, part of him had hoped it be silence but instead he was graced--No--given a verbal response like none other. A deep voice he’d often found himself thinking about, wondering what it’d sound like in conversation. A deep fucking voice that was leaking into a part of Ray’s brain he kept locked away behind drugs and hours of napping.

Who was he kidding?

He kept it locked away behind  _ everything _ . It wasn’t who he was. He was Ray. The dude on a moped with a fucking discount sniper rifle because it was pink. He was a man behind the scenes who liked to laugh at everything and tease his friends. He followed orders and only questioned the bits that involved something small, but never...the direct order. Especially if that ordered involved being behind his scope. That scope. Looking through it, lining it up, accounting for the wind, taking one shot, and hitting the target was like an  _ orgasm _ .

It was fucking orgasmic with the feeling that flourished through him in that first shot. After that he would just fall into that mentality of one shot, one kill--beat your high score. He was good at what he did because he  _ enjoyed _ it. The scope made it easier, but it didn’t change the act. Ray was a criminal. He was a killer. And he’s definitely taken more lives than anyone in their crew before the Vagabond showed up.

Geoff’s confirmed that on more than one occasion.

It had made Ray  _ proud _ .

“Range doesn’t change the enjoyment of taking out your target,” the Vagabond drew his attention back, “all it does is allow you to release a part of you that never gets to leave the scope of a rifle, a part of you that is always itching to do something else. Isn’t that why you so eagerly jumped onto doing this? You knew the job and yet you helped orchestrate most of it because deep down you wanted to do this.”

Again, Ray’s nerves were dancing and the sniper did what he did best, “Anyone ever tell you that you’d make one hell of a good motivational speaker?”

The Vagabond chuckled, “Deflecting doesn’t change what I’m saying and you know that.”

“Have you thought maybe I’m just trying to impress you?” Ray lifted his gaze from the knife to blue eyes that seemed to twinkle with amusement.

“You impressed me the day you got into my car.”

Ray’s breath caught, but his attention was quickly averted to the movement of the hand over his as it pulled the knife with a press against Rittley’s cheek. It easily tore into the flesh, splitting it open as the man let out a cry of pain against his restraints.

“Now, show me.”

His hand was released and Ray lowered the knife, eyes still watching the Vagabond as he turned away and lifted a hand to reach under the back of his mask. He drew it back and along with it came a length of sandy blond hair that fell midway between his shoulder blades. It made Ray stare, made him wonder just how much more he could learn about the man in such a short amount of time. 

Honestly, he still wasn’t fully coming to terms with just how much he’d spoken and yet it had happened. It’d happened and each word had dug right into Ray in ways he never thought something like that could. The assumed psychopath was right. He was right.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Ray’s voice was soft, almost like a whisper.

The Vagabond turned back around and verbally chuckled with a shake of his head, “You’ve already seen and heard enough for one day.”

Ray couldn’t stop the small quip of a smile that touched his lips, a strange feeling of ease settling over him as he brought the knife down to Rittley’s chest. He let the tip press just below his heart and he swallowed a breath, dark eyes looking up to meet blue ones that were watching him so intently.

Ray’s own heart was beating hard in his chest, a sense of adrenaline coursing through his veins like it did on a job. It was that feeling which he focused on as he pressed the blade with a hard move up into the man’s chest. Blood immediately swelled around the hilt of the blade, leaking over the hand of the sniper and dripping between his legs to settle on Rittley’s groin. He drew the knife out after a few seconds and quickly crawled his way off the man’s lap. 

Ray looked between the weapon and the man who was now gurgling around the rope as blood was found incapable of leaving his mouth due to the tilt of his head. He was choking on it as well as bleeding out and for a moment the lad was frozen. He wasn’t used to  _ this _ part. Sure, yes he did what the merc had been going on about and yes--he understood a little bit on the feeling surrounding it. But this--this whole watching a man choke to death on his own blood…

The sniper dropped the knife and squeezed his eyes shut, running his clean hand up into his hair. He gave a little jump and put his back to the guy, huffing out a breath and letting out a nervous chuckle thereafter, “Wow, okay. Um...ahh.” Another few hops and he opened his eyes, planting his hands on the workbench. He dropped his head forward, pressing his forehead to the wood and focused on his breathing.

The sounds of Rittley gurgling had silenced, leaving Ray to just focus in on what he’d just done. He stabbed a guy.  _ Stabbed him _ . Not like a little cut in defense--no. He  _ fatally _ stabbed him like some silent predator in a video game. Some serious Solid Snake shit.

“Video games make that seem a lot easier.”

A low chuckle came from behind him.

Ray lifted his head, drawing in a breath and turning to see the Vagabond standing beside Rittley with his bright blue eyes staring down the sniper. Ray offered a nervous smile, “I think I still prefer my sniper rifle.”

The Vagabond gave a short shake of his head, “We’ll see.”

“That mean I’m invited to more of these?” Ray lifted a brow, a smile twitching onto his lips.

 

**{\\}**

 

The lockbox had a flashdrive. Ray didn’t know what was on it and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t know what was on it for some time, but Lindsay was glad to have it and Geoff even more so. He’d made a quick comment of not expecting Ray to tag along on the job but was glad to see the Vagabond didn’t seem to mind his presence. Hell, Geoff mentioned that the Vagabond was probably more likely to follow Ray’s words than his if it came down to it.

He’d waved it off with a joke then followed the Vagabond out of the warehouse back to his car. There he stopped the merc from getting into his car, slipping between the driver door and the taller man with a wide grin stating it was now his turn to share his idea of fun. A long staredown happened before finally, Ray was promising it wasn’t video games and that it’d actually be a good time, ensuring that it would be something the man might enjoy after their busy day.

Another long silence passed them before he was nodding and Ray was quickly running around to get into the passenger side, wondering then if he was officially the longest car companion the merc had. He didn’t ask though, in fact, he hadn’t said much since they disposed of Rittley. Both falling into a silence with Ray making a quip here or there, but nothing the Vagabond spoke on. It seemed like all that conversation in the shed was all that he’d be getting for a while.

It wasn’t a surprise though. The Vagabond had said he was getting all he was for the time being. Yet, Ray couldn’t stop himself from smiling in seeing the man hadn’t tucked his hair back up into his mask. There had been a few instances with his quips where he wanted to comment on it, but he didn’t out of fear it would force it to vanish from sight and he didn’t want that. He liked the shade. It made those blue eyes all the more intense in their stare and the stubble even more attractive.

Yeah--there it was. The taboo word.  _ Attractive _ .

After the shed, Ray couldn’t deny it anymore. He was hot for the merc. He wanted to be bent over and Vagabanged until he couldn’t walk straight. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t see his face. He saw enough of him to know that he would drop to his knees if the man asked him to. There was no denying that and trying to was just making it worse. He’d convinced himself for nearly two weeks it was just from being horny in general, but now...fuck.

“So like,” Ray’s voice filled the silence of the car, “are we going to start having normal conversations now?”

Silence followed the question and Ray sighed.

He reached behind his head and drew his hood up, folding his arms across his chest, “I’m not asking you to whisper sweet nothings into my ear here, dude.” Though he wouldn’t mind. “It’d just be nice to actually talk since I know you can give motivational kill speeches rather than just one-word responses.”

The Vagabond still said nothing.

“C’mon, man!” Ray groaned, hands being tossed into the air, “I stabbed a guy today! The least you can do is talk to me otherwise I’m signing us up for couples therapy.”

When nothing came in response the sniper rolled his eyes and sunk into the seat, looking out the window with a frown. The action only lasted a few seconds as a hand landed on his head, ruffling his hair. He quickly batted it away, glaring at the man, “I swear to hell, dude. I’ll make sure you’re the next person I stab if you do that again.”

A laugh.

A genuine laugh.

A sound that made Ray’s glare melt away and heart pick up in speed as it pulsed away heavily in his chest. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he quickly bit his tongue, looking back out the window to keep his blush from being seen as they passed under streetlights. He shut his eyes and released his tongue, speaking quietly, “Today was a big day, man. Either we talk or I give you the best blow job of your life because my mouth needs something to do.”

“Do you give everyone options?”

Ray would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly disappointed. Granted he probably wouldn’t have gone through with the second option, but  _ still _ . There had been no hesitation in response. It was becoming more and more obvious that Ray was just going to be thirsting after a mystery man until something else came along.

“Just the creepy fucks in masks.”

The Vagabond snorted and Ray looked over to see him shaking his head, “That’s the fifth time since we met you’ve offered.”

Ray’s jaw dropped slightly, “You keeping track?”

The Vagabond shrugged.

The sniper cleared his throat, mirroring the action, “Yeah, well, you know--gotta do what you gotta do to pass the time. Nothing wrong with a blow job here or there. Can’t tell me committing a crime doesn’t make you horny sometimes.”

“On the contrary,” the Vagabond pulled onto a dirt road, the car growing completely dark at the lack of lights above them, “committing crime always puts me in a mood. The best adrenaline rush you’ll find.”

Ray felt his throat go dry and he shifted in his seat, eyes straining to see the merc in the dark, “O-oh?”

“Yeah.”

That was it.

That was the conversation.

Ray didn’t have a follow-up. How could he?

He was too busy trying to force his head to stop picturing the Vagabond fucking him on the workbench of that shed. They’d been so intimately close and he’d peeled their jackets off. Large, gloved hands carefully removing the hoodie in such close proximity that all Ray had to do was reach out and he’d have a hand full of psycho dick. God, why hadn’t he? The worst that could’ve happened was being stabbed by the Vagabond, but even then at least he died doing what he loved.

Touching dick.

By the time Ray tamed his thoughts, they’d reached the destination he’d requested they go to, the clock just edging onto a little after seven. It was dark and quiet, the sounds of the city getting lost in the hills of Vinewood and falling short just before the flashy sign displaying its name. That’s why Ray liked it. Sure, he liked chilling on the roof of his complex and people watching but every so often he liked to come out to the Vinewood sign and just sit on a letter. Sometimes he brought his DS and other times he just sat silently to watch the lights of the city.

This though, this was the first time he’d ever brought anyone else. 

“C’mon,” Ray was already moving by the time the Vagabond got out of the car, making his way down the line of letters. He didn’t look back to make sure he was being followed, not bothering to check when he spoke again, “I like to sit on the D because what’s better than D?”

“C.”

The response made Ray stop walking just a bit before the first ‘O’. He turned to face the Vagabond who had stopped as well, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, “C?”

“C,” the Vagabond said it again, the tone confirming the letter choice with nothing more following.

“Right,” Ray gave a slow nod, shaking the thought internally on how the man was both confirming and denying the sniper’s reasoning by the use of another word. He spun on a heel and continued towards the letter of choice, grabbing to the ladder once close enough. He started his climb up, fighting the idea of his ass being admired in some dream world by the man following. The guy was clearly aware of teasing and how it worked but had also made it fully known that they were just coworkers.

“There’s blood on your ass.”

Ray stopped climbing, looking over his shoulder. The action made his hood fall, but he ignored it in favor of eyeing the Vagabond who was looking up at him, “Why you looking?”

“Where else am I going to look?” The merc retorted. 

“Vagabitchy, aren’t ya?” Ray aired out, chuckling slightly despite the blush attacking his cheeks.

“Move before I pull you off the ladder,” the grumbled tone made his voice drop an octave and Ray had to grip tighter to not fall from the shiver attacking his spine.

“Yes, masta,” Ray looked back up, continuing his climb up the side of the letter until he reached the top. He pulled himself up to his feet and carefully made his way to the middle of the D. He crouched down and dropped one leg over the edge, hands meeting the metal floor so he could take a seat. He turned his head to watch the Vagabond who walked the at this height like it was nothing.

He lowered himself beside Ray, sitting close enough that when he straightened himself up their arms brushed. The action had the sniper catching his breath and clearing his throat, coughing then chuckling slightly, “I like to come here when I need a break from the noise of the city.”

“Quite the view.”

“Yeah,” Ray agreed, eyes wandering the skyline of the city with a soft smile, “After the day we had this is a great way to just...wind down, ya know?”

The Vagabond was silent.

Ray lowered his head, smile still present as he forced his next sentence out, “I know talking isn’t your thing because of the whole mystery thing, but it hasn’t gone unappreciated that you’ve decided to talk to me.”

Again no response.

“I don’t know why entirely,” Ray chuckled, “I get the, uh, first time a few weeks ago. Um, sort of. Uh. We haven’t talked about that and I’m fine moving on because that isn’t the point. The point,” he drew in a breath, slowing his speed of speech, “is that you chose to speak to me today and because of it I felt something I’ve been ignoring. Is it weird to say you showed me my Dark Side?”

The Vagabond chuckled softly, the sound almost inaudible.

“I guess, what I’m getting at is thank you and that you don’t have to actually explain to me why you did,” Ray looked at him, “I’m just glad you trust me to hear you.”

The masked face turned, the dark sockets looking to him without the visibility of blue eyes due to the dark.

Ray felt his nerves bubble and he quickly veered the subject, “And to see your hair.”

A sigh. It was the first one Ray had ever heard from him, but it was there and it brought a smile to the sniper as the Vagabond lifted a hand to press to the back of the mask, “It gets uncomfortable stuffed in here.”

“Could get a haircut or you know…” Ray lifted his hands to move them like a scale, “not wear the mask. You’ve got some options here.”

“Where’s the fun in grabbing short hair?”

A soft sound left Ray and he had to quickly hiss it back in, looking away as he braved his next choice of words, “You seriously need to stop doing that.” He balled his hands into fists, shoving them into his hoodie pockets, “Being a teasing ass is definitely no way to treat your coworker.”

“You’re one to talk,” Ray looked to him,  _ hearing _ the smirk in the tone of his voice, “All you ever do is tease.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Ray defended, the warmth of his cheeks now making its way completely across his face, “I tease everyone. One day, one of you assholes will crack and actually give me a blow job.”

“That so?”

“Yep,” Ray popped the ‘p’ on the word, nodding his head and looking back at the city, “You’ll see.”

“That probably shouldn’t be seen by anyone.”

Ray frowned, throwing it at him, “I think I liked you better when you didn’t talk.”

That laugh from earlier was his response and Ray had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling, trying his best to hold the annoyed expression on his face from the comment which had been made. It turned out the serial killer from a past life had a goddamn sense of humor and a teasing attitude almost up to par with Ray’s. 

There was absolutely no fucking way he was getting over the attraction he had to the man. It was better to fully accept that and just pray he could keep burying it under blow jobs from randoms. Granted, he didn’t want to keep doing that since it seemed at this point all his dick wanted to do was stand at attention the moment the Vagabond so much as said anything that could be taken sexually.

It was also painfully obvious the Vagabond had to know what he did to Ray. The man knew the sniper wanted to release some pent-up tension and that he was his prime subject of interest. Sure it’d been mild and hidden for a couple weeks, but after today with their conversations and Ray’s obvious side comments...it was once again getting closer to probably what needed to be another “Coworkers” conversation.

Then again he had yet to bring that back up after all those teasing comments. Perhaps the merc was starting to loosen up at the idea of--Wait a second.

“Motherfucker,” Ray dropped his head back, shutting his eyes with a heavy sigh.

_ His favorite letter was C. _

What an absolute self-aware dick.

 

**{/}**

 

“When was the last time you got laid?”

Ray slowly lifted his head, eyes dragging away from the screen of his DS. He blinked, letting the question sink in before giving a shrug and glancing back down, “What’s it to ya?”

“You’re brooding,” rather than Michael it was Jack who spoke. Her voice made Ray lift his head again, looking over at where the woman stood leaning against the island in the middle of Geoff’s kitchen, “and you’re on edge.”

“I just helped kill a guy, don’t I have a right to be?” Ray retorted to which had Geoff turning from the stove with a spatula pointed towards him.

“No,” Geoff said it flatly before wiping a hand down the front of his black apron, careful to not slide over the white block letters that read  **I’M SALTIER THAN MY FOOD** . It’d been a gift from Michael on his last birthday and he’d worn it around the warehouse the rest of the day. Now he only ever wore it in the comfort of his apartment to which Ray assumed must be whenever he cooked.

“What do you mean no?” Ray frowned at his boss and the man eagerly waved both his hands as he turned back to the stove.

“I  _ mean _ ,” Geoff spoke louder, “if you and your silent buddy did things right you shouldn’t have to worry at all.”

Ray’s frown deepened and he glanced at Jack who only gave a shrug, lifting her beer to take a long sip from it. He turned his gaze to Michael who was seated across from him on the couch, “Regardless of my  _ mood _ , it still isn’t your business.”

“ _ Moody _ ,” Michael commented, “You’re being a bitch and you know it.”

“I am not,” Ray grumbled, eyes dropping back to his DS so he could focus on his task of weeding his little village, “I just haven’t been sleeping all that great.”

“You need a dickin’,” Gavin’s voice piped up from where he was laying on the floor, controller in hand and eyes on the game playing across the large screen.

“Christ,” Ray rolled his eyes, “How about we stop talking about my sex life?”

“So you have one?” Michael was quick to quip and Ray threw him a glare.

“You know,” Jack’s voice was once again contributing, but the sniper refused to look at her, “we wouldn’t be discussing it if it wasn’t painfully obvious.”

“Since when did you contribute to these?” Ray hissed it out and she only chuckled as Geoff answered in her place.

“She’s always been a contributing party, but mostly in glares and throwing me the bird,” the boss let out a heavy sigh, “She, like everyone else, just wants to see you loosen up.”

“My ass is as loose as it’s going to get, Boss,” Ray responded without hesitation, “Now who I’m willing to throw it at is a different story.”

Michael cackled from his spot and Gavin gurgled a short giggle before commenting, “Could always see if you’re new best friend is up for being a fuck buddy.”

Ray paused his game, turning his dark eyes to where Gavin was, “New best friend?”

“The Vagabond,” Michael clarified.

The lad under fire felt his neck start to grow with the heat of a blush and he shifted in his spot, closing his DS and stuffing it into his pocket, “Real funny, dude. Pretty sure the guy doesn’t have a single sexual urge in his body.”

“Seriously?” Jack again, “You’ve watched him work and you’re going to say he doesn’t have a single urge?”

Ray turned slightly, folding his arms on the back of the couch to look over at where she was now sitting on the little island, “Come again?”

“He likes to carve people up with a knife,” Jack pointed her beer at him, “Knives are as intimate as it gets when killing someone in cold blood. Geoff?”

The self-proclaimed chef started nodding, “Can confirm.” His voice cracked as he continued, “Generally studies say those who use a knife have a deep seeded sexual creature just waiting to pounce.”

“You’re making that up,” Michael threw out.

“No, I saw it on a documentary,” Geoff was once more pointing his spatula accusingly, “I only partially altered what was true.”

Michael snickered.

Ray rolled his eyes, “Regardless of what sexual predator might be looming within our new masked addition--we’re still talking about my sex life and I’d rather we dropped the subject.” Even if the sniper was desperately growing at the excitement in knowing that. He’d already been told by the Vagabond that committing crimes put him in a mood and now with his new found knowledge, he was quickly telling his dick to calm down. The merc  _ had _ helped Ray with his knife play.

“We could talk about Gavin’s,” Jack offered.

“He also doesn’t have one,” Michael commented and the Brit squawked out a disagreement, but it fell on deaf ears.

Geoff chuckled, “Everyone is in a fucking dry spell right now. No one has a right to talk.”

“Speak for yourself, Ramsey,” Jack defended and the boss turned to gape at her. She shrugged, “I don’t spend all my time with you idiots.”

“That hurts and you know it,” Geoff said it calmly and Ray had to battle a smile.

Jack winked at him then took a long swig of her drink.

Gavin let out a whine then, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, “Is it almost time to eat?”

“Soon,” Geoff promised, “If you assholes weren’t so distracting I might’ve finished by now.”

“I don’t think that’s how cooking works,” Michael muttered and Ray chuckled before settling back into his couch corner, grabbing his DS back out.

He had just flipped it back open when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it free and lifted his brow at the message, biting his tongue to hide a smile that was creeping.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 6:38PM**

**_Want to do something crazy?_ **

 

Ray felt his heart fluttering in his chest and he easily slid his DS back to his hoodie pocket, focusing on the message and the response he was doing his best to not write too eagerly.

 

**To: Vagabondage // 6:39PM**

**_Depends. Is it a job or is it you?_ **

 

Hitting send was like a thrill he was starting to enjoy when it came to teasing the man like he did his friends. The only difference was the Vagabond response each time and Ray knew he could get away with it because at this point the term  _ coworker _ was so deeply engraved into the conversations that he felt safe. Safe as in the guy wouldn’t kill him for hitting on him and would read it as a joke. At least that’s what he told himself. Really Ray was hoping one of these times the Vagabond would just open his pants and say go for it. 

Ray sighed.  _ Fuck. _ He had it bad.

Their job had been two days ago and since then they’d gone back to barely speaking, or rather the Vagabond barely speaking. Granted, Ray had only seen him for half a day after and since then has been holed up just chatting with Kerry about things or hanging out with Team Nice Dynamite. Honestly, he didn’t know when he’d see the guy again. He assumed he’d show up if Geoff asked him to or if Ray said they had to go out to Mansen’s, but really he didn’t expect whatever this was about to be.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 6:41PM**

**_A job._ **

 

Ah, yes. The ol’ ignore the comment tactic. He was good at that. Ray was used to it. Didn’t mean he was going to stop, but it did mean he got to bring it up later if he really wanted to. Maybe add a wink, little wiggle.  _ Fucking-fuck _ . He really did need to just get laid, didn’t he?

 

**To: Vagabondage // 6:42PM**

**_Geoff making you play Hitman again?_ **

 

Ray hadn’t heard anything from Geoff about needing something done, but then again he hadn’t heard about the last one. It wasn’t uncommon for their boss to give them tasks here or there that the others didn’t know about. It’s how the crew worked and at times it was better that way.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 6:43PM**

**_Meet me at the comic shop._ **

 

**To: Vagabondage // 6:43PM**

**_Secretive. I like it._ **

 

**To: Vagabondage // 6:43PM**

**_The Faggio and I are on the way._ **

 

The sniper stuffed the phone into the same pocket as his DS and rose from the couch, stretching his arms above his head. He looked over towards Geoff and Jack who were in a quiet conversation, speaking rapidly with glares from each side. He cleared his throat awkwardly, finding the courage to interrupt it, “Hey, Boss. I’m going to head out. Vagabro needs a hand with something.”

“Is it his dick?” Gavin asked and Ray shot him a glare but turned back as Geoff openly frowned.

Their boss held his hands out towards the stove, “I’m making food for everyone! It was going to be a family dinner!”

“Raincheck?” Ray offered a smile, already making his way around the couch to where his backpack was sitting against the back of it. He unzipped it to toss his DS in then grabbed his phone after to read the text there.

 

**From: Vagabondage // 6:44PM**

**_You can’t commit crime on a Faggio_ ** **.**

 

Ray’s face lit up with a grin as he pulled his backpack on, standing up to look towards where Geoff was staring at him. He shrugged, walking backward towards the door, “You’re the one who said he liked working with me. Not my fault.”

“You could’ve said no!” Geoff pointed out.

“And piss off the guy likely capable of killing us all in our sleep?” Ray hissed out a breath, fingers taking the form of guns to fire off at the older man, “Not likely.” He turned on a heel, throwing a wave over his shoulder, “I’ll catch you assholes later!”

“Asshole?!” Geoff yelled after him as he pulled the door open, “You’re the one abandoning us!”

Another wave and Ray was out the door, heading towards the elevator with his phone in hand already working on sending his reply off.

 

**To: Vagabondage // 6:48PM**

**_Watch me_ ** **.**

 

**{/}**

 

Ray pulled his Faggio to a stop next to the Vagabond who was leaning against a dark green Bati. His arms were folded across his chest and he was donned in his usual garb, already looking up at Ray when he shut the moped off. The sniper grinned at him, letting it fall into a smirk as he spoke, “Y’know, I skipped out on dinner with the family and my dad’s kind of pissed. You should probably have a formal sit down with him and let him know how you’re courting his third favorite son.”

The Vagabond shook his head, shoulders shaking silently as he rose to his full height. He said nothing and dropped his arms, turning to swing himself onto his bike and ignite the engine. He glanced at Ray, waiting there as the sound of the bike filled the silence. 

“Two things,” Ray climbed off his Faggio, “One, you aren’t even going to say hi which is rude and two, I trust your driving in a mask but this seems like a bad idea.”

The Vagabond gave another shake of his head, lifting his hand out to grab Ray by the front of his hoodie. He pulled him close, slamming the lad into his side as he leaned in to press the rubber of the mask’s mouth to Ray’s ear, “Get on.”

A visible chill shook the sniper and he swallowed a moan, holding it back in his throat as he nodded, “S-sure thing.” His hoodie was released and he took a short step back so he could swing a leg over and seat himself behind the merc. He let himself slide forward, pressing his chest tightly up against his back and hugging his legs with his own. He slipped his arms around the man’s waist and settled his cheek against his back, shutting his eyes as the burning scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils.

He bit down on his tongue, fighting the urge to just drag his mouth up until he was able to kiss the merc’s neck. God he wanted to. He wanted to so bad. The last time he was actually this physically close to the Vagabond was that night on the beach and damn did that bring up more feelings. “Where we going?” He forced his voice out, trying to find his concentration of not getting a hard only for the question to be ignored as the bike started its exit from the parking lot.

That was fine.

Ray was okay with no answer.

It was probably for the best.

Truly the last thing he needed was the vibrating feeling of the man’s deep voice as he was pressed so close to him.

_ Breathe, dumbass _ .

He forced himself to pass over the thoughts, pushing the idea of anything remotely sexual from his mind so he could focus on the possible job options. Maybe another hit? A small robbery? Perhaps a sale? It could be anything, but he knew it had to be small and something that wouldn’t turn heads. Though at the moment it didn’t seem like it was something Geoff had authorized seeing as the boss had tried to stop Ray from leaving to go along with the Vagabond.

Okay, so that thought had Ray a little concerned. Just what the fuck was he signing up for if Geoff didn’t know about it? That wasn’t how he rolled. He made that promise the day he shook the famous Ramsey’s hand. He was part of a crew and he did his jobs for the crew, not for himself. Even the drug op was for the crew and though he ran it, it was Geoff who gave all the final orders. There was no I in the Fake AH Crew and if Geoff ever found out there was--well.

Now Ray was nervous. 

The sniper readjusted his grip, clearing his throat and turning his face to press it hard into the merc’s back. His glass pinched at his face, but he ignored it in favor of calming his dancing nerves at the idea of doing something Geoff wouldn’t appreciate. He should’ve poked more, should’ve asked more questions but instead, he just did as he was told all because he was swooning after some fucking crazy knife-wielding killer.

_ What a romantic thought _ .

After forcing his mind to go blank on not overthinking anything he fell into a near sleep like state come over him, relaxing against the Vagabond until the vibration of the bike halted. He opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the dim light of the area before slowly slipping his arms away to sit up. He glanced around before settling his eyes on the sign above the building they were parked at, “Bayview Lodge?”

The Vagabond slid off the bike, holding it in place until Ray did the same. He kicked the stand out and held his hand up, “Wait.” He didn’t pause for a response, instead turned to make his way to the entrance. Ray watched as he stepped through the front door only to find himself catching the tail end of the Vagabond grabbing his mask to pull it from his head. Blond hair in a low tie swinging between his shoulder blades once more. 

The sniper’s breath caught and he felt his body ripple with a desire to run after him just to see what everyone inside was about to see, but he stayed his ground. He kept himself where he was, knowing damn well if he did that there was a good chance he would probably end up dead and the Vagabond wouldn’t hesitate with how many people may be in there. The guy had given Ray his voice, his face was a different story and the sniper wasn’t on that level yet. Hell, there was a good chance he’d never be on that level.

With a heavy sigh, he pulled his phone from his pocket to see a text from Michael blinking in wait.

 

**From: Mogar // 7:21PM**

**_Since you skipped out on dinner, Geoff said you better eat some good dick. He doesn’t want you to starve._ **

 

Ray rolled his eyes but responded back trying to not think about how he was missing out on the face of a man who drove his body crazy.

 

**To: Mogar // 7:54PM**

**_Tell Geoff I’m a big boy and can handle myself._ **

 

He shoved the phone in his pocket, ignoring the buzz of an immediate response from his friend. He didn’t want to continue the conversation because there wasn’t a point in pushing the fact further--he wasn’t going to suck Vagabond dick. It was already obvious between the two of them, he didn’t need the rest of the crew knowing just how thirsty he was for the merc.

The sniper sighed and turned to face the line of rooms adorned to look like a long wooden cabin. He’d never been up to this place, sure he’d passed it on occasion but never stopped to actually get a look at it. It was homey. Very family like. Or honeymoon like. Honestly, it looked like a place you went to buy some really bad cocaine at with some hooker you picked up in Paleto. It was not a place he could pinpoint as being anything specific and that’s what made this all the more curious.

He was just about to turn back towards the building the Vagabond had vanished into, only to stop as a hand grabbed his hood to pull it up over his head. A mouth connected with the outside of it just over his ear as panic tore through him, “Don’t let her see your face and just follow my lead.” The instant panic melted away and he relaxed as a hand removed his backpack before settling onto his back, pushing him forward to where he was being forced to walk in front of his kidnapper.

“Have you and your boyfriend stayed with us before?” The woman sounded older but sweet like a grandma greeting you after school.

“No, first time,” the Vagabond’s usual deep gruff was gone, replaced with a thick liquid like voice that had Ray biting his tongue hard.

“Hopefully you both enjoy your stay! We’ve been told it’s better than buying your own cabin in the woods,” she let out a laugh and the Vagabond chuckled.

“I’m sure we will,” he reassured, hand on Ray’s back sliding up to grab onto his shoulder for a gentle squeeze, “it was the best recommended on getting away from the city.”

Ray shut his eyes briefly as the hand made its way down to rest on his lower back. He let out a soft hum, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder at the man whose face was exposed for some stranger to see but not him.

“Oh--I forgot to ask if you needed help with your bags,” she let out a soft sigh, “How rude of me.”

“Not to worry,” the Vagabond responded, “All we need is in this bag here.” Ray assumed he was talking about his backpack.

Ray’s mouth moved without letting his brain catch up and the moment he spoke, a hot flush bloomed across his hidden neck, “Don’t really plan on wearing much on this little getaway if you catch my drift.”

The hand dragged up until it was at the back of his neck, firmly gripping it as a warning while the Vagabond let out a short chuckle, “He’s not one for shyness.”

The woman laughed softly and Ray could  _ hear _ the wink in her response, “Really can’t blame him with a boyfriend like you, can he?”

Okay, that. That made Ray’s dick twitch.

No--not the lady specifically talking, but what she’d said. Disregarding her age entirely and what she might define as good looking, that  _ had _ to mean something right? She just outright said Ray had a right to be horny and ready for his quote-unquote boyfriend. Fucking--Why couldn’t he just take a little peek?

“Aha,” the Vagabond’s laugh sounded nervous and Ray realized the guy was quite the actor, “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” the words were followed by the jingle of a key and the hand on Ray’s neck held tighter, pulling him to a stop just before the wooden planks that lead down the row of rooms. He could hear the woman start to walk around the Vagabond and for a moment he debated turning the opposite direction, but his partner in crime had a different plan.

The hand slid down until it was able to snake around and press to Ray’s stomach. He pulled him in, drawing his back up against a firm chest and folding in as the Vagabond leaned down to whisper into his ear, “I’m going to break you if you say anything else.” The hot puff of the man’s breath burned the fabric of the hood, heating up Ray’s ear as he was forced to look at the ground.

Ray felt an involuntary groan slip out, the contact and heat making it hard to focus, “That a promise?”

“And here we are, Mr. Frye,” Ray had missed the sounds of the woman opening the door, but didn’t as she made her way back towards them. His eyes were on the ground, looking at her sneakers as keys jingled by his ear. He was able to see the Vagabond take them, able to watch his large hand curl around them before the woman stepped out of Ray’s view. He was released then, allowing himself to stand straight only for a hand to find his lower back again. This time flutter all too closely to the curve of his ass.

“Thank you, ma’am,” there was a slight twinge to the voice and a chill ran through the sniper only to be stopped at the feel of an all too warm large hand grabbing to his ass. There was a harsh squeeze as he was pushed forward, the action made his knees shake, “In you go, babe. I’ll be right behind you.”

Ray’s eyes had rolled shut but he moved forward blindly, carefully stepping up onto the wooden planks and trying to draw his focus back to a reality where he wasn’t desperately in need of being fucked by the Vagabond. He opened his eyes as he heard the lady laugh and mention not sending room service too early tomorrow but otherwise ignored the rest to step into the room. He attempted to find a light switch but gave up in favor of just going directly towards the bed that was made visible by the lights coming from outside.

The lad dropped to it the moment he was next to it, climbing onto his hands and knees before laying himself out. He pulled his glasses off so his face could press into a pillow, burying it there as he repeated over and over in his head that being hard right this moment wasn’t going to be a good situation for anyone. He needed to breathe, he needed to relax and he most certainly needed to find out what the proper definition of a coworker was because Ray was pretty sure this wasn’t how you treated them.

“What are you doing?”

“Meditating,” Ray sighed then pushed his hand into the bed, forcing himself to roll over. The moment he was seated he was greeted by the sight of the Vagabond stood at the end of the bed, jacket off and mask back on his face. It made Ray frown slightly and he had to fight the annoyance of asking about it. Instead, he pushed it back in favor of a different subject, “Why are we here?”

There was a long pause and then the Vagabond snorted, shaking his head, “What’s got you in a mood?”

Ray’s brow furrowed but he shook his head, “I’m not in a mood.”

“And I’m not on the FIB’s Most Wanted list,” the Vagabond stepped over to the curtain hidden window, pulling it over slightly to look out it.

_ Fine _ . Ray slid to the edge of the bed to sit on it like a child pouting as he spoke directly without concern, “You touched my ass.” He held a hand up, “No, correction--you  _ grabbed _ it.”

The curtain fell back into place and the Vagabond slowly turned to face him, blinking underneath the mask to just stare at the lad.

“Like it wasn’t just a short grab either, it was a handful as if you owned it.”

The Vagabond stepped over to the wall, leaning back into it and folding his arms across his chest. He still didn’t say anything, didn’t bother even looking at Ray again.

“Listen, man,” Ray drew in a huffed breath, “we gotta talk about this shit because you’ve been driving me crazy since that fucking day on the beach and I’m about ninety-five percent sure you know it too.”

“Know that you’re attracted to me and horrible at hiding it?”

The comment made Ray freeze, mouth open in mid-thought and eyes staring over at the Vagabond wider than he’d care to admit, “Okay, look. You don’t have to drop it so casually like that.”

The Vagabond lifted his head, turning it to look towards Ray, “I’ve known since Mansen’s.”

“Where you told me  _ again _ we were coworkers,” Ray held a finger up, “Which you  _ keep _ bringing up and I’m no Dictionary frequenter, but I’m also pretty sure you get in trouble for touching your coworker’s ass in most settings.”

The Vagabond started to chuckle.

“And now you’re laughing!” Ray sighed, dropping back against the bed and covering his still glassless face, “I’m being serious. I don’t think you understand how much I would actually like to suck your dick just to get it out of my system and on top of that you keep taking off that stupid mask for everyone else to see, but me!”

There was no response and the chuckling had stopped.

“Listen, dude. I came running out here to help you do whatever the fuck you wanted, but you gave me no time to prepare for any of it so I’m a little bit of a mess. Not to mention I didn’t eat so I’m hungry, irrational and just talking because I’m angry.  _ Hangry _ . You piss me off so much and I literally know  _ nothing _ about you other than the fact you--”

“Ray.”

The lad tensed up, heart seizing momentarily in his chest. He grabbed for his glasses, shoving them onto his face as he sat up to look over at the Vagabond, “You…”

“You’re an idiot.”

Ray frowned, deflating entirely after having heard his name be said in a voice he never thought would say it, “You really know how to give a pep talk. You can get a guy to kill someone, but you’re really bad about making them feel less whatever I’m feeling.”

The Vagabond pushed off the wall and reached a hand out, flicking at what Ray assumed was a switch. The room fell into darkness and for a moment there was just silence, but then a hand was connecting with his shoulder to press him back into the bed. Ray went tense again but then relaxed with a sigh because at this point if the guy wanted to stab him it’d be better than just sitting there horny for the rest of the night.

“Hey, like if you’re going to kill me,” Ray sighed, “Could you just get it over with quickly? Like maybe a quick stab? I know I’ll bleed out, but don’t drag it out longer. Least you could do after being such a dick.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Someone in this relationship has--” his sentence was cut off by a hand covering his mouth. He let out a short sound of complaint but didn’t bother to even fight it. Probably for the better if he was going to get stabbed, right? Couldn’t be making noise that would draw attention to their room. At least now he knew what the job was.  _ Kill the sniper, he knew too much _ .

Well, he lived a mediocre life. It was a good run.

GG.


End file.
